Intruder Alert: Take Two
by Frostmourne
Summary: Popular guy, Dilandau Albatou, had finally met his match. But when it seemed that they had settled the negative sparks between them, more embers glow from the outside and soon it ignites some things from the inside. DH (SEQUEL TO IA - COMPLETED)
1. The Start of the NEW Life's Backflow

**Title: **Intruder Alert: Take Two

**Author: **Haze

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vision of Escaflowne so don't sue me…

**Chapter Dedication: **Ledophole, Lani-Anela, Magicman/Smokegirl, Yukishin, Waterwing_13, Pyro'sgirl, SabrinaYutsuki, GldDragnSR, naria, esca chick, Kat-Tastrophe, Izzy, aoao, Blue Demon, Princess Neptune, AFCAMistress, torn, MysticalDreamer and to LazyCat9@aol.com

**Summary: **Popular guy, Dilandau Albatou, had finally met his match in this green-eyed, short-tempered girl from America. Sparks flew between them from the start and intensified when they found out that they were actually engaged to each other. But when it seemed that they had settled the negative sparks between them, more embers glow from the outside and soon it ignites some things from the inside.

**Chapter 1: The start of the NEW life's backflow**

A silver-haired youth walked down the corridor towards a certain classroom. Students smiled and waved at him while others simply greeted him and moved out of his way.

Upon reaching the specific classroom, his eyes scanned for a certain honey brown-haired girl.

"Looking for someone, Dilandau?" A familiar voice asked.

He spun around and smiled. "If late people are hanged, you would've been long gone, Hitomi."

She laughed at his statement. "But it's not yet time. I'm not yet late, at least in the school's standards."

"But in mine, you are."

"I'm not going to let you boss me around, you know. Well anyway, here's the English book you asked me about. Before I forget, the answers to your assignment could be found in pages 102-108."

"This is one of the up quirks of having you lived in America," he grinned.

"Yeah, whatever. Now scurry away and do your assignment." She pushed him away and smiled before entering her classroom and ignoring every girl who was as usual, out to ruin her day.

Two months of the truce with Dilandau was actually quite enjoyable. Of course there were still a few insults every now and then, but at least they weren't really out to kill each other. She stopped having him have bulimia and he pretty much stopped in annoying the hell out of her and increasing her blood pressure. But there had been one heck of insults and arguments when she had made clear to him his *bulimia* scenario. She did clear up the incident of *bulimia* on the night of the concert they all got in trouble a week after the start of the truce but that didn't stop the insults and glares when she cleared up the whole mess to him.

"Hey, careful," Dilandau reprimanded. "You know, it's not easy having you as a student."

"It's not easy having you as a driving instructor either so don't get your spirits too high," Hitomi retorted as she struggled to back Dilandau's car in the driveway and in the process, running over a couple of things beside the driveway.

"Hitomi, stop the car. You're going to wreck this."

"Shut up and give me a chance!" She snapped as she struggled to get her task accomplished.

"Well, I think Hitomi's improving somehow," he said tiredly as he let himself fall wearily into Celena's bed.

Celena giggled as she looked at her twin from her dresser's mirror. She placed down her hair brush and spun around in her chair to look at her twin who had his eyes tightly shut with a frown etched into his Adonis face. "Perhaps she'd be better off riding a motorcycle."

Dilandau groaned. "Whatever. But I'm definitely not going to be her teacher the next time. Damn it I never knew that a month of teaching her how to drive a car is actually going to kill me."

"Well at least she's learning, right?"

"Yeah, sure. Learning and wrecking at the same time."

"Just be patient. Who knows, she'd be an expert driver in the future."

"That is something I don't think will be possible," he said as he shifted in the bed. "Hey, let's swap room for tonight. I'm dead beat."

She was about to argue when she noticed that her twin had already lapsed into sleep. He was THAT tired.

~*A couple of days later*~

He unconsciously grinned at the sound of the lunch bell and without second thoughts, headed immediately for the cafeteria. By the time he reached the place, his friends were already there, noisy as always.

"You are SO hard to understand," Guimel commented, looking at Viole tiredly.

"More like IMPOSSIBLE to understand," was Dalet's interruption.

Dilandau raised a brow as he pulled a chair and sat down. "And why is that?"

"He's not coming to the party of one of Dalet's girls tonight," Gatti volunteered the information. "A date with Merle, as usual, is the reason."

Viole shot Gatti a glare. "Is that supposed to be bad?"

"I don't think it is," said Chesta. "At least he's with his girlfriend and not with some other girl."

Dilandau turned his attention on Viole. "Why don't you just bring Merle along?"

"Merle hates the girl throwing the party." Miguel explained, frowning at the same time. "And so do I."

"Who's the girl?"

Before anyone could answer Dilandau's query, the cafeteria's noise switched from full blast to whispers and low voice talking. It was an obvious sign of Hitomi's arrival.

'At times, I wonder where Hitomi gets her patience with these kinds of stuff,' Dilandau thought as Hitomi sat beside him. "Hey, you finally decided to grace us with your high and mighty presence."

Hitomi rolled her eyes. "We got dismissed late. So, what's up now? Why is Viole looking so glum?"

As the rest conversed and consulted Hitomi about the issue, Dilandau just sat there silently, pondering about this girl he was affianced to. 

The girl was way different than anyone he had been in company with. She was so contradictory that he found it funny. One example of her being contradictory was her patience. She was both patient and not. Patient because she could take all the treatment she's been having with most of the school body; and not patient because he could provoke her so easily.

He didn't know whether he was beginning to like her more than he should. Sure they were engaged to each other, but the only thing they have truly agreed upon between the two of them was friendship and nothing more. Besides, he was just fond of her company. He couldn't possibly be falling for her. No way. It's just two months of truce and he's the type of person not easily tamed down.

Then again, there had always been this thing about the more you hate, the more you love. Not that it could apply to them but still, there were possibilities of it being applicable on them. Perhaps he was just being too advanced-minded or thinking the impossible. But he just couldn't shake the feeling of being a bit more ecstatic at the prospects of spending more time with Hitomi.

Sure she was fun to spend time with especially now that they were friends. But being a bit more ecstatic is definitely not a good sign for him. After all, they did agree that after marrying each other, they'd get divorced or something along that line.

Things get complicated most of the time, but he was hoping that this wasn't one of the things in his life that would get more complicated.

"Do NOT tell me you've just decided to hang out," Hitomi remarked as she noticed Dilandau getting off his motorcycle.

"What's so bad about that?"

She frowned and looked at him sternly. "Well in case you haven't forgotten, Mr. I Have a Good Memory, you have to haul your butt home to prepare for the party tonight."

Dilandau shrugged uncaringly as he walked ahead of Hitomi inside the house. "I'm not going anyway."

"What do you mean you're not going? I'm not going to tell anything about you going on your flirting sessions in the party to our parents so chill out and get your ass moving."

"You're not going."

"So what? I doubt our parents would force us to go together or not go at all if the other is not coming. I mean, we've already been spending more than enough time together, they'd have to be pleased enough not to tie us permanently together."

"What's there anyway? The usual and it'd be boring already. Why should I go?"

"Because I seem to recall you telling the celebrant that you're going."

"And when was that?"

"Before we rode off from school, stupid. She walked towards you and asked you about it then you agreed. Sometimes, you just make it too obvious that you're memory is so dull."

"Gee, thanks for the compliment," he responded sarcastically as he plopped himself down on the couch.

Hitomi stood in front of him, hands on her hips. "Do NOT get me in trouble with them, Dilandau."

He raised a brow. "Since you just told me that my memory is dull, would you care to remind me what I did recently to make you order me about not getting you in trouble? I didn't spread news about you cheating on an exam."

"Of course you didn't! I wouldn't cheat in an exam to begin with."

"So, what's the thing with this, your most bright Lady Hitomi?"

She glared at him. Sometimes, he was still too cocky and annoying to tolerate. "Well, your most arrogant smart ass, I was last seen with you in school. If you don't go, they'll think that it's my doing that you're not showing up in a party. And then, the more that people there would hate me."

"Don't be too pessimistic."

Hitomi frowned and sat beside him, looking at him with half-irritated and half-pleading eyes. "Come on. I thought we're already friends. Would you get me in more trouble than I am already submerged in at the moment?"

"Hitomi, you're just concluding way too much on the outcome. It's not like I'd be missed anyway. I'm just one of the people invited. It wouldn't really hurt to have one less person in a big party."

"Stop being so bull-headed! Of course you'll be missed. You just happen to be Dilandau Albatou, stupid."

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'?!" She asked with exasperation. "You're one of the 'in' people in school. Come on. I thought we're already friends. Please---"

Dilandau looked at her closely before interrupting her whining. "Yes, we're friends. That's why I'm not going."

She looked at him questioningly. "We're friends so you're going to get me in trouble?"

"No. We're friends. That's why I'm not going to the party. I was with you when she invited me and yet she didn't even invite you. I don't like that, Hitomi. Not one bit."

As much as he was still cocky and annoying, he was being nicer and well… caring. She couldn't think of anything to say at what he just said.

Minutes of silence passed between them and he could sense that for Hitomi's part, the silence was awkward unlike on his part where he took the silence as a sign that he was victorious over this little party issue. "Tell you what, why don't we just troop off to the mall and get a couple of things so we can forget all about this stupid party?"

Hitomi looked at him skeptically before nodding. "Alright."

"This smells nice," Hitomi commented as she smelled the sample cologne on her wrist.

Dilandau merely raised a brow at her. Without thinking she shoved her wrist near his nose for him to smell the cologne. True, it smelled nice. But the usual cologne Hitomi used smelled nicer.

"Nice," he commented as she pulled her wrist away. "But I think your old cologne smells better."

"But I'm tired of that smell," she complained and turned to the other samplers. "Do you think this would smell better? Or maybe this? No maybe this one?"

He rolled his eyes at Hitomi's actions and scanned the place, noticing the admiring gazes directed to him by many, many girls.

"You may go."

Hitomi's voice broke through him and he glanced at her questioningly. "Huh?"

"You can go flirt with them. I wouldn't tell," said his green-eyed fiancée as she placed back another cologne sampler. "Just be ready when I say I'm through with my shopping here."

He watched her walk away towards the swim wear section. Again, he took note of one of her contradictory traits. She was usually stressful at times, with all her demands and orders. But at times, she could be relaxing, letting people breathe and go back with flow of their original lives.

She did say he could flirt, but as he alternately looked at a couple of pretty girls and Hitomi's far figure, he has this feeling that he'd be better off around Hitomi. It took him a while of deciding before he finally strode to his choice…

"Where is Dilandau?"

Dalet heard the seductive voice of his current flavor of the month. He turned around and scanned her; strapped sandals, nice legs, short skirt, slim waist, fitted top, loose hair, and pretty face.

"Hey," he said as he planted a kiss on her lips.

She giggled and smiled before repeating her previous question. "Where is Dilandau?"

"Actually, I don't know. He's probably off doing something but I know he'll come. He wouldn't miss this for anything."

"I hope so. He was with this green-eyed girl a couple of hours ago."

'Hitomi,' Dalet thought immediately. 'No wonder he doesn't even answer my calls or anyone's calls for that matter. Hitomi must've thrown his cellphone somewhere during one of their usual *friendly* arguments.'

"Dalet, are you okay? You're quiet all of a sudden."

"Yeah, just fine."

"So, are we going to stand here, or are we going to enjoy the party?"

"Ever considered wearing these?" He interrupted.

Hitomi was startled by Dilandau's interruption that she jumped slightly. She had thought that he went on to flirt. After all, there were pretty girls around who were staring at him. At his slight laugh, she turned to him and glared. "What the hell is so funny?!"

"You," he smirked. "I never knew you jump when you're startled. You could almost pass for a mice scared by the sight of a cat."

"And YOU can pass for a monster scaring a defenseless girl," she retorted crossly.

He laughed at her. He had followed her around for some time and was surprised that she was completely oblivious of his presence. Deciding to make his presence known, he interrupted her as she pulled out another bathing suit in the rack. And he never even expected her to jump.

"Either you stop laughing or I shove this bathing suit in your mouth!"

He restrained his laugh for a bit and looked at her angry face. "Alright, but I think you should try wearing these instead."

She looked at the two-piece bikini he was holding by the hanger and frowned. She never thought of wearing bikinis. How could she even wear them if the thought makes her feel too exposed?

"No. It wouldn't be nice on me," she said, shaking her head as she abruptly changed mood from angry to neutral.

"Oh? How do you know? I doubt you even tried wearing a bikini."

"I just know it wouldn't look nice on me."

"I don't think so," he said as he stepped closer and peered down at her. "Trust me."

She would've raised a brow or rolled her eyes at his persistence on the bikini, but she suddenly noticed the very close position they were in. She could practically feel his warm breath fanning her face.

He on the other hand dropped all thought about the bikini or anything for that matter. The main thing holding his attention now was Hitomi; her startled expression, her smell, her breath, her everything. He would've kissed her then, but he was jolted out of the trance when she abruptly stepped away, awkwardly putting of the bathing suit back in the rack.

She was frightened, he could tell perfectly. He couldn't understand why such a thing would scare her. So what if they were in a public place? They are engaged anyway. But then, they were just friends. Yes, just friends. But does that mean he couldn't flirt with her?

Flirt? That didn't sound too right for him suddenly. Flirting with Hitomi is almost as insulting as taking a girlfriend to bed and paying her afterwards for her services. But then, so what? They were just girls. No big deal.

"Well, look at the time. I think we need to go," Hitomi said lamely, eyes avoiding him.

She walked off abruptly with him following her. When they reached the parking lot, he didn't know whether to be thankful or pissed by the fact that he was going to take her home by car.

When they had agreed on the shopping, he had drove off home to change his clothes and change means of transportation so that they'd have a place to put their shopped things in. And now, he couldn't comprehend this mixed moods he was having.

What happened minutes ago was no big deal. But now, he was pinning over it like it was something else. What's with him today anyway?

"See, I told you," Mr. Albatou told his wife as they sat comfortably in the living room. "They're getting along well. And just a couple of hours ago, Dilandau took his car to take Hitomi shopping."

"I suppose you are right. And somehow, I'm glad that you are."

"Well, we finally found someone who could turn him straight. At least now he doesn't go on breaking too many hearts."

"I know. And I'm glad."

"It seems he found his match in Ryu's daughter. She's being a good influence and he's not getting in too much trouble. Well except during the concert."

"But I think the fight during that time did him well. He and Hitomi had been friendlier with each other like they really are in good terms. And they spend more time together."

"Finally, I can rest my tired mind. Dilandau is in good hands and I wouldn't have to worry about him getting in a mess."

"I hope you're right."

"What do you mean?"

"He could still get in trouble. We'll never know."

"I really hope not. I'm so tired of dealing with him."

"Dear, he's our son."

He just sighed. "I really hope that Ryu's girl would make me live longer by keeping Dilandau out of trouble."

Mrs. Albatou smiled. 

No big deal. Hitomi is his friend and his fiancée but still, it's no big deal. He was just playing, nothing serious.

"Look what we have here," a familiar male voice interrupted his musings while he was unlocking the car. "It's been a long time, Albatou."

His jaw tightened together but he ignored the voice. "Hitomi, get in."

"The new flavor of the week?" Another familiar voice interrupted.

"Hey girl, better be careful. You're with the devil. Pretty soon, you'll get laid down on his bed."

Laughter flowed from the new arrived foes and it was really getting on his nerves. He'd pummel them to death but maybe some other time, when Hitomi wasn't around to see it. Ignoring them, he ducked and entered the car.

He was just about to shut the car door, when he was pulled out of the driver's seat and slammed on another car.

"What are you doing?!" Hitomi demanded at the attackers as she made her way towards his side. "Are you alright?"

"Get inside the car," Dilandau ordered. "Drive home."

"But---"

"I taught you how to drive, right?"

She nodded and looked back at the men standing near them. "Alright. Come on, let's go."

"You go."

"What?!"

"Do you think they'd let us off easily? Drive home, Hitomi. I'll see you tomorrow."

"But---"

Dilandau glared at her. "Hitomi," he said in a threatening tone.

"Having a quarrel?" One teased. "Oh, how convenient."

Another wave of laughter ensued. At Dilandau's glare and commanding tone, she was forced to follow his orders. But of course one of the guys wouldn't let her off.

"Your latest girl is kind of beautiful. Want to share?"

Dilandau could feel his temper rising rapidly. He moved to escort Hitomi in his car. He had just shut the car close when he was kicked in the leg.

"S***!" Van cursed as he searched the crowd for any of the Dragon Slayers. Realizing he wouldn't able to find him in the party by eyes alone, he reached for his cellphone and dialed Gatti's number. It took some time before his call was answered. "Where are you?! Find a couple more people. We're off to the mall. Dilandau's in trouble."

"Oh damn!" Gatti mumbled as he pushed through the crowd in search for some teammates.

Hitomi couldn't very well leave Dilandau to fight off at least eleven people. After she had called Van for help through cellphone, she searched the car for anything she could use as an alternative for kendo sword. What she found was a baseball bat at the back seat. Grabbing it, she rushed out.

It was almost amazing to see that Dilandau still hadn't had his face receiving any injury. But she could tell that he was pretty hurt.

"S***!" Gatti murmured angrily as he slammed his bedroom door close.

He walked towards his bed and plopped down on it, staring hard into the ceiling and pretty much ignoring the stings and pains of his patched up injuries.

By the time they had arrived on the scene, Dilandau was already being kicked to death as he lay on the cold cement of the parking lot. They engaged in the fight unsure of Dilandau's condition. Chesta on the other hand, had checked on Dilandau.

He was face down on the cement and as Chesta came nearer, he discovered that Dilandau was actually covering someone who happened to be Hitomi. Dilandau was near unconsciousness but Hitomi was alright. During the trip from the parking lot to the hospital, Hitomi had been cradling Dilandau who had been badly hurt.

And tomorrow, they might all get suspension once again. Not that it was the first time. Please. As if it would be even if he wished so. But that was the bad part. It's an additional bad record to their stacks of old ones. And as patient as his parents could be, this might be the breaking point, not only for him but for the rest of his friends especially Dilandau.

~tbc~

**Author's Note: **I'm back with the sequel ^^. But I still want to limit this like the last one so whoever wants to read the story would have less trouble catching up. Unlike the first one that ended with 11 chapters, this would end with 10. I'll just see about cramming up everything here or something. Not to worry though, if the cramming of events is not to anyone's taste, I could just look for other options. About the characters, I hope they're still almost identical to the characters prancing about in the part one. And the title? I can't think of anything. Lolz. **To MysticalDreamer, part of what you said kind of hit my plan for this sequel but you just have to wait for how it would come to be or something ^_~**

By the way, I don't think this is going to be like the first one in terms of the mood coz I'm a kind of out of it mood-wise and stuff coz something happened to one of my stories for reasons I can't seem to really understand. And I can't even post this one because of that. My account got locked. Goodness! I know I'm not making sense. Really so sorry for that. Just ignore me.

Yes, the usual part of the note I love most about is still here. And I know this is getting too bothersome for others but I would take this opportunity to say **thank you to everyone who's still here with me. Thank you so much. ^^, Keep those reviews coming ^^,**


	2. Hitomi, the Barbarian Queen

**Title: **Intruder Alert: Take Two

**Author: **Haze

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vision of Escaflowne so don't sue me…

**Chapter Dedication: **AFCAMistress, esca chick, raven, SabrinaYutsuki, Caitie, Fuzzie, GldDragnSR, aoao, Magicman/Smokegirl, torn,           , Anonymous, Pyro'sgirl, Very evil daughter of Lord Vol, Ruby, who cares, Dilandau fan gurl, ice, MysticalDreamer, Mad Meg Askevron, Izzy and to LazyCat9@aol.com

**Summary: **Popular guy, Dilandau Albatou, had finally met his match in this green-eyed, short-tempered girl from America. Sparks flew between them from the start and intensified when they found out that they were actually engaged to each other. But when it seemed that they had settled the negative sparks between them, more embers glow from the outside.

**Chapter 2: Hitomi, the Barbarian Queen**

She was no big deal. Yeah right. And he almost had himself battered to death just to save her.

'Damn!' he thought. 'I couldn't even move without experiencing this blasted pain. Even breathing is hell!'

He shut his eyes even tighter in an effort to block out the overwhelming pain all over his body. But it was all in vain. And he hated it that all he wanted to do was burn to crisp the freaking bastards who did this to him. It not only hurt him physically, but it also battered his ego. Imagine being beaten badly enough to be hospitalized when he could've fought back and send them to the hospital as well. Not all of them, but at least some of them to make it on a par.

But no he wasn't able to do so. Why? Because Hitomi had been so hard-headed that he had to protect her from those bastards. Sometimes, Hitomi can be such a trouble. She can be such a pain that he didn't know whether he wanted to throttle her or just plainly get rid of her.

Damn, how he hated the fact that Hitomi was around…

"It wasn't your fault, Tomi." Hiko's voice was soft, comforting as it filtered through the closed door of his room.

"Either you shut up on your own or I'm going have to do something to make you!" Hitomi snapped crossly.

"Gee, I was only trying to be comforting. You didn't have to be so touchy. I couldn't very well imagine if Allen had himself kicked to death for protecting you, which is of course hardly possible since he's such a vain playboy and he has tons of girls to replace you in case you die---"

A resounding slap was heard as it echoed through the halls of the hospital. From his position in the bed, just a mere door away from the siblings, he could just imagine the hell of pain Hiko must be suffering from the sting that Hitomi most likely inflicted on his face.

"Ouch!" Hiko yelped. "If my arm is broken because of that, I'm going to break your arm, too."

'Arm? How come she just hit his arm?' Dilandau thought, still with his eyes tightly shut.

"NEVER say such a bad thing about ALLEN or else I'm going to break every bone in your body!"

'Allen? Who the hell is Allen?'

"Why do you like him so much? He's such an irritating freak of nature---"

Another slap resounded which was immediately followed by Hiko's yelp of pain.

"I do NOT just like him. I LOVE him and you know that damn well."

"Yeah, too well that you ignore the fact that he's such an irritating freak of na---"

Another slap. Another yelp.

"Do NOT insult him twice. If you get away with the first, not in the second. And just to correct your crazy mind, he seems an irritating freak of nature to you because he's handsome enough to even make YOU have a crush on him!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say. Now I thought we're here to visit Dilandau who is more cool and good-looking than your swimming pool-eyed jock of a boyfriend."

Another slap. Another yelp.

Dilandau sighed. 'How come I have a barbaric fiancée?'

Balgus massaged his temples to get rid of the growing headache he was again having from serious matters such as the latest fight most members of the school soccer team had been involved in. There are so many problems. Maybe he should retire soon and just rest.

Maybe some other time. Right now, he needs to see personally how Dilandau is doing. For sure his parents would go straight to their work to blow off steam. And he could take that time as an advantage to see how Dilandau is coping with everything.

'Good idea,' he thought as he stood up and left his office.

He opened his eyes, rousing from the sleep he had had after Sir Balgus had visited him hours before. He was overly irritated at the noise his friends were causing.

'Can't they be freaking quiet for once?!' He thought irately as he struggled to ignore the pain that shot up through him with every breath he was doing. "Damn it! Just freaking shut up!"

Everyone looked at him as he finished his screamed order. He was now wincing in pain at the exertion he had just put himself into.

"Dilandau, you're alright," Chesta said, smiling with relief.

He frowned. "But I'm going to die if all of you don't leave."

"Hey, we're here to visit you and you're not even happy," Van mumbled.

"You're all giving me a hard time with all your damn noise!"

They blinked and looked at each other before looking at Dilandau and smiling sheepishly.

"So you now realize," Dilandau said, rolling his eyes and trying to ignore every aches and pains in his body. "Now will you all just get the hell out?!" 'Damn it! Everything hurts!'

"Yeah, yeah." Van nodded and began pushing the others out. "We'll come some other time then."

"And remember to shut your mouths by then," Dilandau muttered crossly.

Van just grinned. "Yes, your grace."

"Just get out! No visitors!"

They moved out with the rest rolling their eyes at Van's cockiness. Their friend could get so cocky that he is the perfect rival to Dilandau's cockiness. They walked down the corridor and were met with Hitomi, Hiko, Celena, and Merle.

"I don't think Dilandau would want to be disturbed right now," Guimel promptly said the moment the new-comers were within hearing range.

Hitomi looked at her feet guiltily. "Oh."

"Let's, um, come back some other time then," Hiko said comfortingly at Hitomi while tugging at her arm. "You want to eat?"

Merle crossed her arms on her chest and glared at Guimel along with Celena.

"Hey, I was only telling the truth you know." Guimel was on his defensive mode.

"Guimel is right," Viole said to rescue Guimel. "He was a bit, uh,"

"Grouchy."

"Van!" Gatti glared at him.

"What? I was just telling the truth."

Dalet grinned. "Yeah. He was grouchy."

Chesta just sighed and shook his head. 'Sometimes, they can all get so---'

"Stupid."

Everyone looked at Miguel after his one-word interruption.

"This is all stupid," Miguel cleared. He looked at Hitomi. "You want to see him? Go. Frankly, you seem to be the one who can handle his grouchiness well enough."

Celena nodded. "Yeah. It's like you actually equal his fiery side. Yeah! Go see him."

"Didn't I just say that there'll be no visitors?!"

Hitomi stopped as she was closing the door and stared at him for a while before opening the door wider again and preparing for her leave. Dilandau chose that precise moment to divert his gaze from the window to the door.

"Hitomi?"

She looked back with uncertainty. "Uh, hi. I was just about to leave."

"Aren't you going to stay for a chat?"

"There'll be no visitors, right?"

He cocked his head slightly and grinned. "But you're not just a visitor. You're my… how should I say it?" He asked mockingly.

'The cocky one,' Hitomi thought with relief. "Oh. I happen to forget how, your most gracious one."

She closed the door and went to him, perching herself on his bed. She looked at him for a long time, deciding how to start.

"You plan to melt me or something?" Dilandau asked cockily.

She smirked. "Something like that to get rid of you permanently. But before that," she paused and sighed. "I'm sorry, okay?"

Hitomi looked guilty and he would've laughed himself to death if his chest wasn't hurting like hell. He just settled for a smirk instead. "Do ogres actually feel sorry?"

She glared at him and stuck out her tongue. "Uh, last time I checked, yeah duh. Well at least we do. Not like some demonic old man I know who finds everything interesting to mock, even serious things like saying sorry."

He laughed, ignoring the hell of a pain coursing through him at that precise moment. Demonic old man. Not much of pet name but certainly as insulting and as amusing as green-eyed ogre. Demonic for his blood red eyes. Old man for his silver hair.

"See? Even laughing at true explanations."

He chuckled more before grinning at her. "You always do give double-bladed apologies."

"I do NOT!" She snapped crossly.

"Oh really? You apologize and then follow it with an insult."

Green eyes narrowed eyes before rolling in exasperation. "You don't look a bit insulted to me."

"Well that's because I'm accustomed to your ways, babe."

"Do NOT call me BABE!! Geez, don't you even know about a movie entitled BABE?!"

He laughed again. "As a matter of fact I do. And I happen to recall the protagonist named Babe was a pig."

She resisted the urge to beat him to his grave that very next moment that he followed his last word with a very hearty laugh. He's still as cocky and as irritating as he could be. But that's not the bad part. No it wasn't. It was on her not really minding way too much the way he was so flawed and so unlike the perfect type of guy she wanted to be engaged to.

"Yup, she can handle Dilandau," Celena muttered as she and the rest pulled away from the now slightly opened door where they were all peeking in by pairs at random.

"Looks like everything is back to normal."

"Yeah. You're very right, Gatti. Very right indeed," Guimel said, nodding for additional effect.

"Well, we better leave the two alone," Merle interrupted, pulling Viole away and looking at the rest.

"You're right." They all said at the same time, although very quietly.

~*Ten days later*~

"Oh come on. It's not so bad."

He glared at Hitomi. "You look SO happy."

She laughed evilly. "Why wouldn't I? After you got hospitalized for a week, which was the duration of your suspension in school, you got a whole month's ground punishment."

"Oh, how nice of you to remind me of that *incentive* for fighting," he remarked sarcastically.

"Chill out, old man," she said soothingly as she drank the last of her mango juice.

Dilandau rolled his eyes and laid back on the cold, cemented flooring of the school's rooftop. They had been having lunch there since he came back from the hospital which was technically three days ago. It was just the two of them, no other people to stop them from bickering or stare at them for their friendly banters.

They remained quiet for some time, enjoying the tranquility settling between them. Well, at least they think the other is enjoying the silence while they each delve into their own thoughts.

'How am I supposed to keep Hitomi out of this?' He mused as he stared unseeingly at the clear, blue sky.

'Who were those guys? Ok, so they're soccer players from another school, but I mean who were they in Dilandau's life? What were they saying about me being the new flavor of the week? About me being with the devil? About me getting laid on Dilandau's bed?'

They didn't exactly notice the time at first but Dilandau snapped out of his musings suddenly when he remembered that they were in school. He looked at Hitomi and stood up.

"Hitomi?"

She shook her head and looked up. Dilandau was already standing if front of her, holding out his hand. She forced a smile and reached for the held-out hand.

"That, that, agrh!" Merle exclaimed angrily as she slammed her locker shut. "Someday Manhattan, you're gonna pay for being such a---"

"Sorry, I got caught up with a couple of our girl friends." Celena's explanation interrupted Merle from finishing her exasperated declaration. "Where's Viole?"

"Huh? Oh, he's with the rest, trooping off to soccer practice."

"Oh. Well, I guess we better go and meet Mei and the others then."

"Yeah, we should."

They began walking down the corridors towards the main building's exit, talking about their plans.

"I really don't understand why he hangs around her!"

"Me, too. Didn't he get sent off to the hospital because he had to protect her?"

"I think she poisoned him into being so into her."

"Yeah. That witch sure has got our Dilandau. He didn't even come to the party just to accompany her to the mall. And he got hurt from it!"

"She's so unattractive I really don't know what she did to have him like that."

"And her hair! She might as well cut it off to a boy cut instead of her hair falling to her shoulders in subtle curls. I mean, she doesn't suit such a nice hair!"

"And her eyes are so green. I bet she's wearing contact lenses."

"And I bet she's bulimic or anorexic to be staying so thin!"

"She's nothing but trouble. Remember she was with them during the concert? And then with Dilandau on the mall?"

"She shouldn't even be allowed to go to the up-coming school dance."

The talks quieted down to a certain degree as Miguel passed by. But that doesn't mean he hadn't heard anything. After all, they were always talking about Hitomi in a bad way, especially since the concert and more so after the mall incident not so long ago.

It was irritating, really. After all, Hitomi had been nicer to him and the others when she and Dilandau started hanging together, arguing or not. And especially after the concert incident wherein they have this friendship air about them.

There was something between the two. Quiet obvious that even Van was beginning to back off. It was obvious that Van had liked Hitomi as a potential girlfriend. Although not the so serious type but still, to get Van into wanting a relationship is still something.

Celena had been obviously all over him and he still treats her like she'll be nothing more but a sister. But with Hitomi, it was something else. Perhaps it was because of her feisty attitude. What's with all her acting so rebellious on Dilandau, it would surely spark interest in Van.

But now, even Van was stepping back, saying that there's obviously more to Hitomi and Dilandau than meets the eye. And when Van steps back for Dilandau, it's really something. After all, he did enjoy competing with Dilandau on everything, friends or not. But now he's backing away? Really, Dilandau and Hitomi are not just friends. It was practically in the atmosphere that even Van's sometimes annoying competitiveness was discarded by its bearer.

If Van can sense it, it was THAT obvious then. And now if he, Miguel Lavariel, heard most gossiping on Hitomi despite his no-time-for-gossips attitude, Dilandau has definitely heard his fair share. And he's bound to do something about it.

'Not another trouble,' Miguel thought.

"Going to Hitomi?"

Dilandau raised a brow at Van. "Let me guess, you want to tag along?" He asked with sarcasm dripping.

Van laughed, enjoying Dilandau's temper. 'Obviously, Dilandau, you're taking Hitomi more than seriously. I doubt you'd even want me to try courting her even if it's just because she's interesting in a sense that she's gutsy around you.' "Get a grip, Dilandau. I like her. Can be a girlfriend. But since you obviously have all the hots for her, I'm off the case. I think in your case, it's not just *can be a girlfriend* thing like mine. But more on *can be a wife*."

Red eyes rolled upwards for a moment. "Please," he said sarcastically. "Am I that obvious? Gee, do you think I need to have a cover up?"

"Funny," Van said, laughing heartily. "Oh well. Troop off to Hitomi now. You'd never know who'd be around her."

"Like someone would mess with what's mine."

Dilandau sauntered out the locker room just as the rest of the members came out of the shower room's stalls and entered the locker room, joining Van who was about to exit the place.

'She's really your girl then. Your last line is so full of hints. Guess you slipped,' Van reflected, shaking his head at the apparent obviousness that his friend had finally lost his grip on being very far from love-struck.

"Please," Hiko mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Like they'd really do that."

Hitomi entered the living room, pointed to one of the seats before glaring at Dilandau and leaving for her bedroom. Dilandau merely smirked and plopped down on the designated seat.

"Just a moment," Hiko murmured on the receiver before looking at Dilandau. "I'm sure Tomi wouldn't mind if you go get something to eat in the kitchen. I'd just tell her you went there."

Dilandau grinned and shook his head. "Nah. I wouldn't want the barbarian to beat us both up. She's in the bad mood so beware."

Hiko laughed. "Don't worry. I think she hasn't got rabies."

He laughed at the comment. "But she can still pack a *friendly* swipe on our bodies. Well, get back to your girlfriend on the line. I wouldn't want you to get scolded." 'Like I most of the time get,' he added silently to himself.

The sixteen-year old denied the girlfriend on the line thing before going back to the conversation he was having with his friend on the phone. Dilandau just sat their, leaning on the couch and looking at the ceiling, waiting for Hitomi.

"Oh come on Jasper. Like the high and mighty people would give a damn about how Tomi is really doing here. Please. I think they're even too busy with who's the new girl again? Sarah or something? And I'm pretty sure that Allen is up to his womanizing thing again. I swear, even if he's two years my senior, I'd break his bones if I see him here trying to play with my sister again."

Hiko paused and frowned. "Oh? Tomi is just my senior by a year. She wouldn't be able to stop me from beating her Allen who is, let me quote this, the most gorgeous and most chivalrous guy in the school. Can't she get a life and drop him like a hot potato like he did with your sister?!"

Dilandau frowned. Hearing Hiko talk about Hitomi and this Allen person sure was piquing his interest.

"I know. But at least she's hanging out with a couple of people here. Although I've got to say that she's lost her position above the food chain. Yeah, I know. Unbelievable and I'm sure her high and mighty friends there would drop her quickly if they learn… Oh? They're really keeping jock boy away from girls? Please. That's so hard to believe. The last time I had answered a call for Tomi, the *princesses* ordered me around to look for Tomi. They are just so intolerable. So, anything else about them?" Hiko frowned. "No way. That's just a wild rumor. They wouldn't. I mean hey, they wouldn't spend a couple of thousand bucks to come and see---"

"Dilandau, I'm ready."

Upon hearing Hitomi's voice, Hiko promptly changed the topic like he wasn't really talking about Hitomi and her friends a couple of minutes back.

"Millie had her hair cut like a boy's? Oh wow! She must look like the perfect tomboy!"

"Hiko, tell mom and dad I'm going to Dilandau's place and help him on some things, okay?"

Hiko nodded absently and pretended to focus on his conversation about this Millie person. But Dilandau knew better. Hiko was just being the protective brother, gathering what he can to protect his sister. And he'd find out soon enough what Hiko knows that he should know of as Hitomi's fiancé.

"Celena, do you know who your brother would be taking to the dance?"

Celena turned her blue eyes to Mei's light brown ones and shrugged. "I really have no idea."

"Do you think he," Mei paused and frowned. "would take Kanzaki to the dance?"

'My, my. Aren't we jealous or what?' Merle thought as she suppressed a giggle and tried to focus on the magazine she was reading.

"Perhaps," Celena replied nonchalantly, flipping the magazine page.

Mei's pretty face sported an even deeper frown. She looked at the rest of her friends who were busy discussing on what they'd wear before looking at Celena. "What's with the two of them?"

"Two of them?"

"Dilandau and Kanzaki."

"I don't know. Try asking my brother."

"Hey, Mei, do you think this would look nice on me?" Merle interrupted, trying to change Mei's line of thoughts before Celena could make a slip up and reveal something.

~*Another Weekend with a grounded Dilandau*~

"Are we just going to watch TV?" Hitomi whined as she changed the channel.

"Hey, we're lucky that I'm allowed to watch TV even when I'm grounded."

"Tell me again why I have to go through all this with you?"

"Well, we need to spend time together, right? And I can't exactly go out so that leaves you stuck with me."

"I hate this you know."

Dilandau grinned. "I happen to recall you saying one time in the rooftop that it's not so bad."

"That's when I didn't know I have to share your blasted punishment!" Hitomi angrily turned the TV off and glared at the carpet for all its worth. 

"Relax. It's not like we'll have to be cooked up for the rest of our lives. Can't you just enjoy what most girls would enjoy?"

"What's to enjoy here?! Would you care to point it out, Mr. Know It All?!"

He grinned even more. Hitomi was obviously getting angry by the moment. And if he'd just keep on taunting her, she'd blow up any moment.

'That would be fun. Taming a raging Hitomi is very, very challenging,' he thought gleefully. "Well, you are spending time with me."

"What's so damn fun about that?!"

"Aw, stop being so hard on yourself and just admit the fact that you do enjoy being around me. I think that you even like me more than you should."

She gritted her teeth and took in a deep breath, all the while clenching and unclenching her fists. She was visibly red from her efforts to calm herself down and of course from preventing herself from killing her fiancé.

"Oh how sweet," Dilandau drawled in a deadly sweet voice. "You actually DO like me more than you should that you're not even denying anything. So what now, my dear? Do we kiss and touch?"

The line of Hitomi's patience and restraint snapped.

"THAT IS IT, DILANDAU!!! YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO GET IT!!!" She screamed for all she was worth and launched herself towards him.

Damn, how she hated the fact that Dilandau was around…

~tbc~

**Author's Note: **I know this is weird and the D/H interaction is a bit on the roller coaster side with them being nice and then being sarcastic the next minute or something. Lolz. I just wanted to preserve their attitudes but add a bit of friendliness or something. Anyhow, I know that the sequel was updated sooner than anyone had anticipated. Well, that's because of the reviews. They made me happy. And a happy Haze develops a lot of ideas which would enable me to update faster with a bit longer chapters.

            **To aoao**, yes this would take a more mature level and I'm really sorry if the first chapter wasn't flowing too well for your liking. I was still on the bad side because of what ff.net did to me. But since I owed much to those who were supporting this, I just had to post the sequel. **To Pyro's girl, the bikini for Dilandau stuff is up to Hitomi. Although I doubt I can make her wear one but we'll see. And my e-mail still can't get to your add. Really sorry. **To Ruby**, I think I'll just stick to the title coz people are more familiar with this one but thank you for the suggestion. I do appreciate it. **To MysticalDreamer**, sorry I didn't have the flashback on the mall thing. I honestly didn't know what to do. **To Mad Meg Askevron**, could we change that into sending you some prospective stories?**

            By the way, I am going to do another D/H. My sister likes D/H so much that I'm doing it for her. Please check it out and spare some time to read it. It's entitled **'Better Than a Gift Given'.**

            **Thank you so much everybody for the nice reviews and comments. I love them thus the early update. It's barely been a week. Well, anyhow, thank you so very, very much. Hope you enjoyed this one and give me some reviews. ^^,**


	3. Early signs of affection from Dilandau?

**Title: **Intruder Alert: Take Two

**Author: **Frostmourne

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vision of Escaflowne so don't sue me…

**Chapter Dedication: **MysticalDreamer, supergirl, esca chick, raveeeeen, Mad Meg Askevron, SabrinaYutsuki, Caitie,            , Taiyl, ice, Izzy, mymi, naria, Kat-Tastrophe, Rina, Very evil daughter of Lord Vol, Princess Neptune, who cares, Fuzzie and to A Silvan Elf****

**Summary: **Popular guy, Dilandau Albatou, had finally met his match in this green-eyed, short-tempered girl from America. Sparks flew between them from the start and intensified when they found out that they were actually engaged to each other. But when it seemed that they had settled the negative sparks between them, more embers glow from the outside.

**Chapter 3: Early signs of affection from Dilandau?**

Hiko could hear Hitomi screaming with much frustration inside her room. He cringed as he passed by her room on his way to his own. He could just imagine that Celena must have gotten her eardrums shattered by now.

'I guess Dilandau had gotten into her again,' he though both amusedly and fearfully. 'He doesn't know he's dealing with the warrior princess.'

"I HATE HIM!!! I HATE HIM!!! I FREAKING HATE YOUR BROTHER!!!"

He cringed even more and entered the comforts of his room. Grabbing his head phones, he proceeded to play the loudest music he had in his room, and at full volume just to shut Hitomi's raving out.

He winced as he touched his still bruised shoulder. He never knew Hitomi could damage him so much. She was thin after all and she looked fragile.

'Please,' he thought sarcastically. 'Fragile? I'm more fragile in her hands than she is in mine. Damn! She's so barbaric.'

He had her so riled up last Saturday that when the rest of his friends decided to drop by at his place, they were obliged to drag a raging warrior-like Hitomi away from him. Good thing he managed to keep his face intact.

The following day, Celena had gotten her ears tortured by Hitomi's screaming about hating him so much and wanting so much to tear him limb per limb. He was laughing at his sister when she told him about it. And now, it was Wednesday afternoon, but his bruises from Hitomi were still visible and painful.

At least he didn't have to spend lunch with her since she's with Celena and he wasn't allowed to go near her for at least a week to avoid having them kill each other. His father could be hard to understand. First, he orders him to spend time with Hitomi, and now he orders him to stay AWAY from her under the reason of avoiding another explosive fight.

"Thinking of your sunshine?"

"Van, f*** up, will you?!"

Van laughed and sat beside him in the locker room's floor. He shook his head slightly and looked at him. "You know, I never knew your girl could be so… barbaric."

"Me neither. I didn't even think she could actually injure me."

"Well, it just goes to show you found a perfect match. She spits fire you know."

"Yeah. Unfortunately, I had to find out the hard way."

"Damn!" Van suddenly interjected as he grinned. "Could you just imagine if she decides to kick someone's ass here in school?"

Dilandau's red eyes lit up and the corners of his sensual lips curled upwards. "It would sure be hell."

Van chuckled. "Yeah. Hell is the right word. By the way, how's the deal with your dad? You never told me."

"Well in case you didn't notice, I'm to stay away from Hitomi for a week."

Van raised a brow. "Hm, I don't know whether you sound happy to stay alive or you sound disappointed not to have your life threatened by Hitomi's presence."

"Let's just say I want to know if she'd actually feel guilty for me."

"You know what? I highly doubt that she would. She practically wanted to tear you apart. What did you do anyway?"

"I was just teasing her as usual."

"I think you went overboard," Van noted, grinning. "What did you say?"

"Nothing really. Just an addition from the usual like she may be liking me more than she should."

"And?"

"I continued taunting her till she just screamed and launched herself on me. And you know the rest."

Van laughed jovially. "You know, I think you're the one that may be guilty on your statement. Get a grip, Dilandau. The next time you check, you're already in love with her."

"Like that would happen. It would be like allowing Hitomi to hit my face without me exploding about it."

"You'll never know really. You'll never know."

~*That Saturday*~

"Are you coming tonight?"

Dilandau raised a brow and looked at Mei. "Where?"

"To Tryst. It's a Saturday night and a nice night to go to the bar and enjoy."

"Maybe. I don't know. Celena and the others would be there."

She raised a brow at his out-of-the-question-answer. "And that would mean?"

"If I show up, I show up. If I don't, then I don't."

"Di---"

"Later."

Dilandau walked away from her, leaving her just a bit more upset than she would've wanted to be at the moment. He wasn't paying her any attention just a moment ago. It was so obvious. He didn't let anyone question him the way she just did, but he did. And it was proof enough that his mind was everywhere except with her and her questions. Some of his answers where even off tangent to her questions.

And then, he just dismissed her as if she was nothing. She wouldn't really mind if he was the one doing it. But now she minded it a lot, especially because she had an inkling that Dilandau dismissed her for that green-eyed witch. He had always been doing that since he started to spend time with the witch way before the concert ramble.

This was all unacceptable. She's popular and that girl was not. That girl was absolutely NOTHING and yet she has Dilandau. That girl was even an outcast!

'I will not lose to you, Kanzaki. I will not!' She thought, outraged by the moment.

"Hitomi~"

She could vaguely hear Hiko's voice calling her but she was just too tired from kendo practice and therefore, needed her rest badly.

"Hitomi~"

Hiko could wait just a couple more minutes. Whatever it was he needed from her would have to wait.

"Hitomi~"

Just then, she heard someone knocking at her door.

"Hitomi?" Hiko's voice filtered through her closed door.

"Just freaking come in!" She snapped angrily as she shut her eyes even more tightly.

There were slight noises outside her room for a while before everything became quiet. Hiko must've left. But then, she felt him sit on the bed, just beside her.

"What?!"

Hiko didn't answer. And when she couldn't take it, she snapped her eyes open to glare at her brother. But she was surprised to stare at an all too familiar pair of ruby-colored eyes.

"Hey," he said. "In case you want to ask why I'm here, it's Saturday."

"So?" She asked uncaringly, still laid on her bed while looking at him.

"The week-long 'stay away from Hitomi' business is over. That means I could pester you again."

She rolled her eyes as she noticed a grin curving his kissable lips. "I guess you really do want to die."

He just laughed. "Maybe. But I don't think you're the one sending me to the grave. My dad will do that."

She raised a brow at him.

"You know. I'm still grounded and yet I'm here."

She shrugged and diverted her gaze to the ceiling. "We could always say you were fetching me and I was taking so long in changing."

"Like you'd really say that for my behalf."

She snorted and smiled absently. "Better believe it. I will."

"Why, are you trying to make amends for trying to tear me apart?"

"Maybe," she replied cockily.

"You're not as perky as your usual self. Tired?"

"Yeah. And I guess you'd be happy to hear that. You can aggravate me easily."

He laughed for a moment before shaking his head. "Don't worry. I'm not feeling up to making you blow up right now."

"Oh joy, you finally developed some sensitivity," she muttered sarcastically.

He just shrugged and laid down beside her on his side, facing her.

"Just what do you think you're doing, old man?" She turned on her side and looked at him.

"I just want to hang around. Don't tell me you didn't miss me the whole week."

She smiled cockily. "Why, what do we have here? Dilandau Albatou trying to be cute? That's just so disgusting you know."

He merely smiled at her. "I know."

Her cocky smile changed and matched his unguarded one. "But guess what old man? I did miss having you around. But don't get your spirits too high, I'd still pound you if you irritate me."

"I guess this means we're back to seize fire and being friends?"

"You bet. You still have to teach me how to drive a car and then a motorcycle."

He groaned. "At least it will be many days till my ground punishment is over and I'd resume hell trying to teach you how to drive and trying to prevent us from getting killed in a car accident."

~*A few days later*~

"Well, I'm going. I don't want to be late. Merle would have my head."

Viole left in a hurry after soccer practice, not even bothering to change but just sprinting away with all his things. The rest of the team just smiled and entered the shower room's stalls.

"He's got it bad," one commented.

"Can't really blame him though. Merle just happens to be pretty and popular." Another one joined in.

"I'm crazy for my girlfriend. But I'm not as crazy as Viole."

"Me, too."

And so on, the rest talked about relationships and such. They were just too busy that they didn't even notice that their captain was quiet and just simply rushing a bit.

"I am definitely tired!" Hitomi exclaimed, as she leaned her head on Dilandau's back.

He grinned smugly and revved up his motorcycle. "Just don't fall off while we're on the road. You'd be littering the ground."

"Don't worry, old man," she chided. "When I fall and litter the ground, I'm taking you with me."

They continued their exchange of insults and taunting until they reached the Kanzaki residence. Everything was back to normal. The usual banters, the usual insults, the usual everything. But of course, there were additional new things such as them playing with Hiko's PS2, and Dilandau trying to teach Hitomi how to prepare an edible and presentable meal.

"So, we're up to what dish today?"

"I'm sleeping," Hitomi declared as she plopped on her bed, not bothering to remove her shoes. 'Then I'll check my e-mails later,' she thought, hoping that her modem would work by then.

Dilandau rolled his eyes. "That's boring."

"Go suck a doorknob," she mumbled sleepily.

He stuck out his tongue and immediately retracted it. 'Damn! I'm beginning to get her mannerisms.' "Fine, sleep all you want." 'I need to get away from you anyway. You're contaminating me with your stupid mannerisms.'

Hitomi was already dead to the world when he looked at her. Rolling his eyes once more, he walked out the room and came across Hiko.

'Perfect. Now I can ask Hiko what I need to know.'

"I wonder how Hitomi is doing," Millerna thought out loud. "It's been a couple of months since we actually had a lengthy phone conversation with her."

Sarah cocked an eyebrow. "Why is it so? She's one of your close friends."

"She's often out and her brother says he doesn't know where she is. But I'm sure he knows. Anyway, when she's not out, she's too asleep to be woken up."

"Try her cellphone then."

"Subscriber cannot be reached or something. I think her cellphone is always turned off. Do you think she knows that we're hiding something from her?"

"I don't think so. You know, maybe it's just the time. When it's morning here, it's night there. Vice versa and all. Besides, I think you'll be able to clear that up soon anyways."

"Oh yeah. It's just a matter of time before the semester ends and we can fly to Japan and see her. You know, she's such a great girl!"

"I can tell. Even Allen keeps on blabbing about her. And a playboy Allen blabbing about a girl is something."

Millerna giggled. "I know. Allen really is into Hitomi even if he's a bit on the playboy side. I mean, they'd been together for almost three years, not counting the time when Hitomi went to Japan. He may play a bit, but what can you expect? Allen's been a playboy even before he was in a relationship with Hitomi. And for them to last that long is certainly a signal that they're really serious about each other."

"Hitomi's a lucky girl."

"She is. And we all are since we met a true friend in her."

"Let me guess, she's the one who started the thing on being true friends despite being contenders for who's the most popular?"

"Something like that," Millerna replied, smiling genuinely. "I can hardly wait to see her again."

"Sorry, we're late," Yukari interrupted. "Amano and I had to pick Gades and Allen up near the mall. It was so hard to get going with all those other popular kids from other school socializing with us. And you know the protocol we have."

"Yeah, socialize with the other popular kids to avoid having a hierarchy fight," Sarah stated.

**To: **emerald_princess@vision.net

**From: **sapphire_princess@asturia.com

**Subject: **Hello star sprinter ü

Hey dear,

We miss you so much. It's been really long since we had a decent conversation. I know you're busy. And I hate to inform you, so are we. Things are rather hectic here. But you know we'll be sacrificing any time just to talk with you.

How are you? We're all fine here. And we're planning something big. You'll see. By the way, did you receive my other e-mails and the others' e-mails as well? Yukari and the others had been sending you e-mails too. But they say you never reply. You also do that to me.

Do you have a problem there? We'll help. Just tell us. We just miss you so much. And so do people here. Oh, there will be a party involving the popular kids from other schools. You know, the usual party for a popular kid's birthday.

But anyway…

…

Well, I guess I have to end this now. It's too long. Hope to hear from you soon.

Love you always… üüü Millerna üüü

Hitomi looked at the last e-mail she had on her mail. She never knew that her e-mail address was swamping with e-mails from her friends and they were all long ones. Since her truce with Dilandau, she hadn't had much time to check her mail. Her cellphone was left to one side of her desk long ago. And it had been since then drained of its battery.

She had really been quite busy with her studies and her kendo, with Dilandau and his friends, and Celena and Merle. Of course she had thought of her friends in America, but whenever she would call them on their landline, they'd be too asleep or they are out. And to top it, her modem had been defective for the past months and it was only now that the blasted thing decided to work.

"Something wrong?"

She shook her head and turned to look at Dilandau as he walked towards her from the door. "I was just checking my mail."

"Oh. Well, here's your food. It took me long. Hiko was trying to help me make a new dish."

"I hope he doesn't poison anyone. And the time? I didn't really notice. My e-mail address was swamping with e-mails."

"I hope you finish up with that. Celena is expecting me to deliver you to her presence an hour from now."

Hitomi nodded. "Why don't you just join us in the mall? You know, so you can carry our bags."

He stuck out his tongue at her. "I'm not your servant, *Princess* Hitomi."

She laughed and stuck out her tongue in reply.

"That was fun as usual," Celena commented as she dumped her shopping bags on the floor.

"Yeah. Viole and Merle were so funny. They look as if they're so besotted with each other. They would even shop for a baby if that's possible."

Celena giggled. "Don't tell me you're still not used to them."

"I am, but it's still too cute that I find it funny."

"I guess I've to agree on that one." Celena proceeded to open a couple of their shopping bags. "Hitomi? What are these game CDs for?"

"For games obviously," Hitomi replied, giggling at the same time.

"Yeah, but for who?"

"For Dilandau. They're the latest versions of all the games we play." Hitomi took the game CDs from Celena and walked towards the door. "I'm just going to give this to him. I bet he's in his room, sleeping."

"Uh, Hitomi, no one is allowed to go to his room unless he says so."

Hitomi raised a brow and grinned. "Well that's too bad I want to go there. If he gets pissed, too bad for him. If he doesn't, then I guess there's no problem."

Celena hesitated for a while. "Uh, is there something you're not telling me… about you and… my brother?"

"We're just friends. Really."

Hitomi walked out of the room and without second thoughts, Celena followed her.

Hitomi opened the door and was greeted by the black and red colors of Dilandau's room. He wasn't around. She shrugged and walked towards the bed, intending to just leave the CDs there. But when she reached the bed, she sat down and decided to scrutinize his room.

'Clean, for a boy's room,' she thought as she looked around. 'His bed sure feels nice. Maybe I could ask him to trade beds with me. But how do we do that? Hire a truck to move the beds?'

She laid down unconsciously while thinking of solutions. But then, a door she hadn't really noticed opened and out came Dilandau, dripping wet and clad only with a towel wrapped around his waist.

He was surprised to see her there, laid comfortably in his bed while looking at the ceiling contemplatively. But then, a smirk found its way to his lips.

"Well, well, well," he drawled, making her sit up and look at him. "I never knew you were excited to get on my bed."

Hitomi glared at him fiercely but then noticed that he was a bit more naked than she would've liked to see. She flushed and laid back down, fixing her gaze on the ceiling.

"Oh, suddenly shy?"

"Just shut up and get dressed."

He stifled the urge to laugh knowing that Hitomi was getting more uncomfortable by the moment. "You really want that? Or did you just say that so you can tell me some other way to remove this towel? Admit it, you want me."

"Go to hell!"

"Oh, we could burn. Want to start now?"

"Stop playing! Geez! Just go back wherever you came from and come out dressed decently!"

He grinned and walked towards her, laying beside her. "What if I don't want to do that?"

"I'd throttle you till your eyes bulge out from their sockets!"

His grin widened. He was succeeding in making Hitomi upset… and uncomfortable. Something he had never truly succeeded in doing except now. He was really going to enjoy this. Shifting to his side, he fixed his eyes on her flushed face and placed a hand on her stomach.

She blushed more and stiffened when he started to make figures on her stomach with his index finger. As her blush deepened, so did his smile widened. But then, Hitomi sat up abruptly and smiled evilly at him.

'Somehow, I don't like that look,' he thought nervously. "Hitomi, I was just kidding."

She suddenly grabbed a pillow and proceeded to suffocate him with it, all the while the smile on her face growing more evil and even wider.

He struggled and after managing to sit up, he grabbed another pillow and whacked Hitomi with it.

~tbc~

**Author's Note: **First off, **it's still me Haze. I just changed my name and I've ranted about it on my bio. Okay, moving on. I know there wasn't much D/H interaction and their interactions were not so satisfactory. I have no excuse for that except I needed to make room for the other scenes that are necessary to develop the story. I hope that's good enough for a reason. And the last part, yeah, Dilandau was just kidding. He wouldn't dare do anything concerning the bed with Hitomi especially if she's very unwilling. I mean hey, that's an ogre you're dealing with. Kidding. Yes, about the e-mail of Millerna, I cut them short and the dots would indicate that.**

            Anyhow, I hope you'd give my other D/H a chance and read it. And even my first try on a V/H. Yeah, I'm advertising. Lolz. The D/H is entitled **'Better Than a Gift Given'** and the V/H is **'Standing at the Edge of the Earth'**. They're not really good as none of my fics are good but hey I'm entitled to try, right? That's why I really would appreciate it if they're given a chance like the others.

            **To A Silvan Elf**, thanks for commenting on my other fic (Intruder Alert) even if it's long since finished.

            **To all reviewers: thanks once again to all of you who so kindly supported me through feedbacks. This story is made possible because of that. So whenever you see an update, you know who to thank… yourselves. And that's why I always have to put a chapter dedication. Thank you once again. ^^,**


	4. Do I smell trouble?

**Title: **Intruder Alert: Take Two

**Author: **Frostmourne (It's still me… Haze ^^,)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vision of Escaflowne so don't sue me…

**Chapter Dedication:** AFCAMistress, esca chick, GldDragnSR, naria, (blue) ice, YingFa, caitie, Izzy,           , Magicman/Smokegirl, Very Evil Daughter of Lord Vol, Princess Neptune, Kat-Tastrophe, Pyro'sgirl, Rina, Fuzzie, Raine, who cares, fluer21, anime_luver

**Summary: **Popular guy, Dilandau Albatou, had finally met his match in this green-eyed, short-tempered girl from America. Sparks flew between them from the start and intensified when they found out that they were actually engaged to each other. But when it seemed that they had settled the negative sparks between them, more embers glow from the outside.

**Chapter 4: Do I smell trouble?**

Celena watched from the slightly opened door of the room as for some time Hitomi and Dilandau exchanged whacks using the pillows.

"Hey watch it!" Dilandau yelled as he dodged a blow.

Hitomi giggled and threw the pillow away. She stood up and looked at Dilandau mockingly. "Well then, just a warning, old man. The next time you try pulling that seduction stunt of yours, I'll whack you to your grave."

"Hey! You're lucky I can't fight back so well because I don't want the towel to fall off. I wouldn't want you to see my treasure." He paused and then grinned naughtily. "Unless of course---"

"Do not even say it! I'll really beat you up towel or no towel. Now either you march back to your stupid bathroom or wherever and get dressed, or I yank your clothes on you."

His grin widened. "I take the second choice. Yank them on, babe."

Hitomi flushed from irritation and embarrassment. "Can't you stop being so damn irritating and just march away and get dressed?!"

"Hey, you offered," he said, looking at her innocently. "I couldn't resist."

She rolled her eyes. "You're disgusting, you know that?"

"Perfectly."

Crossing her arms on her chest, she gave him a mocking look. "Good. For a moment there I thought you were so dumb that you don't even know your own self."

He smirked and stared at her for a while. "So, are you going to help me dress up or not?"

"Why you---"

Dilandau's phone interrupted Hitomi from pounding Dilandau, who answered the phone immediately to save himself from the injury he was sure Hitomi was desperately itching to give him. A moment later, he turned to Hitomi, all traces of the teasing Dilandau gone from his features.

"Listen, something serious came up and I really need to handle it. I'll just bring you home later, okay? In the meantime, you're supposed to be back to Celena. I bet she's looking for you and I wouldn't want her accusing me of stealing you from her."

Hitomi frowned. "Stalling."

"What?"

"You're stalling, Dilandau. What was that call all about? And don't even think of lying to me."

Dilandau stifled the sigh that was about to come out of him. "If I tell you---"

"No deals, Dilandau. You'll tell me and that's that."

He stared for a while at his fiancée before smiling. "You're bossy, you know that?"

"Perfectly. Now tell me."

"After I get dressed up. Well, as much as I'd want you to help me on that, I think you better go tell Celena that you're coming with me. I'm pretty sure that you'd force me to take you with me anyway after I tell you what's up."

"Okay, let's get this clear. I go tell Celena, and you wait for me because if you ever use that time to get away and leave me here, I'm really going to pound you."

He raised his hands in surrender and walked back to the adjoining bathroom.

Celena immediately closed the door and walked away from the room before Hitomi could catch her spying on them.

"How can he be so stupid?!" He sat down on his bed, glaring angrily at his shoes.

Hitomi shrugged and sat beside him. "You know, Dalet was just protecting his girl."

"Can't he get it into his thick skull that---"

"Dalet is your friend, Dilandau. You have to understand him," she cut in. "Try being in his shoes. At least he's protecting someone and not just picking some useless fight."

"Yeah, but---"

"Listen to reason!" She snapped, getting tired of this issue that they've been having for the past two hours. 

He grumbled inwardly. He was about to say that he was not going to insult Dalet with the thick skull line. 'Can't Dalet get it into his thick skull that Sakima-sensei would kick him out and I can't do anything about it?!'

Thinking that Dilandau was thinking of ways to kill Dalet, she interrupted his thoughts. "Learn to forgive, will you? If you can't take the fact that every mistake your teammates do is taken out on you, then quit being the captain. Or better yet, quit the team!"

He glared at her. "I love soccer!"

"Then deal with what comes with it! Geez! How can you be so, so, so, ah whatever!" She stood up and grabbed her things. Walking to the door, she looked back and glared at him. "I'll see you tomorrow. And by then, I hope your not raging and making me upset in the process."

She walked out of his room. He gritted his teeth and glared at the door. Just mere seconds later, he stood up. He may be upset, but he still has to take Hitomi home. Whatever happens to her will all be his fault.

~*The Next Day*~

"Remember, talk to him CALMLY."

He frowned, "You've been telling me that for the entire time we've been eating lunch."

"Of course. I wouldn't have any assurance that my words penetrated your thick skull."

He rolled his eyes and looked at her with mock hurt. "Your words cut my heart."

"Yeah, whatever. But remember, talk to Dalet calmly. Don't go slamming him to the wall or something. By the way, why does Coach Sakima punish you so much?"

"Just some old grudge from before."

"Old grudge? Before?"

He looked at his fiancée. He didn't think she would need to know how he was before. At least not yet. "Just some usual things boys usually do. Nothing much, really. Are you through eating?"

"They seem to really get along well," Merle commented to Viole.

"I know."

"I think they look good together. What does Dilandau say about that?"

"Nothing. He keeps on insisting that they're just friends when Van asks about it."

"It's kind of strange, don't you think? Dilandau is not the type to deny things, especially girls when it boosts up his ego. I mean most male got this big ego. Even you do. But why does he deny this?"

"I don't know. Maybe coz Hitomi's not popular?"

"Come on. Dilandau can make her popular. What's stopping him anyway? He seems to be so around her. If I didn't know any better, they could even be engaged."

Viole laughed and shook his head. "Merle, Dilandau wouldn't get himself hitched. Especially this early. And not with Hitomi."

"Why not? She's pretty, smart, and nice."

"Nice? She could tear anyone apart. Remember when we found her attacking Dilandau just weeks ago?"

Merle frowned. "Well perhaps that's because Dilandau is so fond of annoying her. I say they are really into something."

"I hate to say this, Merle. Really I do. But I don't exactly agree with you. There are girls prettier, smarter, AND nicer than Hitomi that's been around Dilandau. He got interested. But not for long."

"Well, I don't think this thing counts. He's been around her for a couple of months now. Like you said, Dilandau got interested but not for long. I think the longest he's been with a girl is just a week or even less. And with Hitomi, it's been months. M-O-N-T-H-S."

"I think you're just overreacting. Hitomi's Celena's friend. Celena could've made a deal with Dilandau."

"Well, Mei is Celena's friend. How come she wasn't the first?"

"Maybe because," he paused and thought. "I don't know. But I still think there's really nothing here. They just get along. Why are we talking about them anyway? We're on a date. Shouldn't it be about us?"

~*Many days later*~

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Dilandau asked, changing his shirt.

"How come you never put pictures in here?"

He stopped and glanced at Hitomi from the center of the room. She was looking around his room, inspecting it.

"That's girl stuff."

"Hiko puts pictures."

"Your brother is sixteen. I'm eighteen for crying out loud."

"So? My dad puts pictures. And he's over forty." She glanced back at him and saw his deep frown. "Something wrong?"

"No." He turned away and walked towards his bed, plopping down on it.

"You know, I have nothing against this room but I think it's too gloomy, too detached. Want me to help you redecorate a bit?"

He eyed her carefully. She looked at him innocently before once again looking around his room. "You've been here for the longest periods of time that I allowed anyone, Hitomi. Why complain about the place now?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I didn't want to be pushy before. But since I'm coming here often, I might as well try to get comfortable. And I can't exactly get comfortable if it's too gloomy and all. I mean, most of this place is black and red. Your furniture is painted black and even all the things around. Your lighting is too dim like that of a candle's. I doubt you can even read here. And you rarely open your dark curtains."

"What? You're scared?"

"No. Not for me at least."

"For others then? Relax. I don't allow much people here. Not even my parents. Celena can come, once in a while. The rest, no way."

"How 'bout your friends?"

"This isn't exactly a hang out place, Hitomi. We only come here because I'm grounded but we still have to spend time together. Don't worry. Tomorrow my punishment would be over. You're free from this gloomy place. You don't have to be stuck in this house, especially this room." 

Hitomi frowned and walked towards him, sitting beside him on the bed. "You seem touchy today. Practice didn't go well? Someone screwed up?"

He turned away, shifting to his side. "Gee, you actually sound concerned."

"That's because I am. Really, Dilandau. You can be so unpredictable. I was trying to be nice you know, since we're already friends and all. And since we even get along up to certain degrees." She looked at his back steadily. "I think you're just hiding something. But I think you don't trust me enough to tell me so I wouldn't push."

"Hitomi~" Celena's voice called from outside Dilandau's door.

Hitomi placed a hand on Dilandau's arm. "Take some rest. I'm going to have the chat with Celena now." She stood up and left.

'How can she be so perceptive?' He asked himself quietly after she left.

~*Eight days later*~

Hiko flipped the pages of the game magazine, waiting for the time he'd call a certain friend in America.

"Give me a couple of minutes," Hitomi's voice interrupted as she and Dilandau entered the living room.

Dilandau just nodded and slumped in one of the chairs. "I'll just sleep a bit."

Hitomi raised a brow and was about to say something when she noticed Dilandau's even breathing, signaling that he already lapsed to sleep. She shrugged and went out, pretty much ignoring Hiko out of rushing.

Hiko looked at Dilandau and noticed the tired expression he had. 'Sakima-sensei must've drilled him off again. What a grouchy old man.'

A few minutes later, Hitomi came in, dressed out of her uniform. She looked at Dilandau and shook her head. Sitting down beside him, she shook his shoulders a bit.

He groaned and opened his eyes. "Through already? I was just---"

"Never mind. We can go to the city library some other time."

"No, I'm awake now. See?" He opened his eyes wider.

Hitomi stared and then giggled when Dilandau couldn't stifle a yawn. "I win. March up to one of the guest rooms and get some sleep. I'll call Celena and just have a chat with her then."

"I was just resting."

"You really want to go to the city library?" She looked at him incredulously.

Dilandau frowned. "Actually, no."

"Well, here's your ticket off. Go to sleep. I think I'm going to eat before calling Celena." Hitomi stood up and then spared a look over Hiko. "I forgot. I've a couple of new game CDs in my room. Grab them later. You might want to try them out."

When she had left, Dilandau turned to Hiko. "Since when did Hitomi actually learn to prepare food?"

Hiko grinned. "Don't worry. I don't think she'd poison herself. Hey, maybe she learned a thing or two and would actually survive her own cooking."

"Yeah right. And Hitomi's boyfriend would actually come and pay her a visit."

Dilandau didn't really notice it, but his joke had a different effect on Hiko. The younger boy's smile faltered but only for a brief moment.

"Uh, who are you taking to the dance?"

Dilandau's eyebrows furrowed. "That's still a couple of weeks away."

"Yeah. But are you taking Hitomi?"

"I doubt she'd even want to go."

"Oh."

"Well, I think I'd go check on her. She might chop her fingers off or even blow up the kitchen."

Hiko watched Dilandau's back as it disappeared out the living room door. Somehow, he was just dreading what might happen in the future.

"Why is he even spending his precious time with her?"

"I don't have a clue. As I told you, that witch may have done something to him."

"Yeah. By the way, who do you think would the Dragon Slayers be taking to the dance?"

"Viole is with Merle, that's for sure. Van would most likely go with Celena. Dilandau…"

"With Mei. She's the closest girl that Dilandau would get interested in."

Mei smiled secretly as she heard the students in the hallway talk, unaware that she had just gotten there. 'I'm winning, Kanzaki.'

"Nice room," Dilandau commented as he stood by Hitomi's bedroom door.

"I didn't say you can follow me here."

"Hey, fair is fair. You go into my room, I go into yours." He invited himself in, ignoring Hitomi's glare and sat on her bed. "My bed is still softer. But hey, I think I like this better. I wouldn't mind---"

"Want to trade beds?" Hitomi suddenly asked, forgetting that she was supposed to be upset with Dilandau just now.

"How exactly do we do that? Zap them?"

"No, stupid. I was thinking along the line of moving them by hiring a truck."

"And the money?"

"We could figure that one out later. So want to trade the entire bed?"

"My bed is painted black. Yours is white. I---"

"At least there'd be something new in our rooms. Hey, why don't we go shop today? I think I want to add a couple of things here. Come on."

Before he could say anything, Hitomi was already dragging him out of the room.

~*Two days later*~

"It's still a couple of weeks and the entire school is already talking about it," Dalet commented.

"Well at least I wouldn't have to think who to bring."

"Knowing you Viole, it would be Merle. Who else would it be," Guimel chided. "I know it couldn't change just like Van here."

Van glared. "I'd take someone else but I promised Celena that I'm going to spend more time with her."

Guimel grinned. "Yeah sure."

"Who're you taking Chesta?"

"I don't know, Dalet. Maybe Momoko, one of Celena's friends."

"I'm taking Hikaru," Dalet declared. "Or maybe… hey, who're you taking Miguel?"

Miguel shrugged. "Depends who Dilandau's taking."

"What do you mean?" Dilandau interrupted as he entered the soccer team's locker room.

"If you're going with Mei---"

"Who said I was going with her?"

"The entire school was talking about it," Gatti said casually. 

Van grinned. "Why? You're taking sunshine?"

"I'm just about to ask her later. She'd put up a good argument, but since it's a requirement for us, seniors, I wouldn't back down. Besides, it would be a challenge making her comply with me."

"Do you need a bodyguard?" Gatti asked jokingly. "We can---"

"No. She's going with me whether she likes it or not. I chose her and she's not allowed to turn me down."

"I win!" Hitomi exclaimed. "I'm so much better than you. You need practice. You know, maybe you should start calling me champion Hitomi. I mean after all, I managed to win the games straight this time."

"Yeah, yeah, quite rubbing it already."

"You're just being such a sore loser. So, I assume that you would rather do some other things since you can't win against me in this game."

"Actually," Dilandau said partially as he lay back on the carpeted floor. "I was wondering if you'd heard about the dance."

"What do you think of me? Deaf? Of course I've heard about it. The whole school's going nuts talking about that dance. What about it? Want to ask me for some details? I think you've got the wrong champion here." Hitomi grinned at him.

"Hey, quit rubbing it on my face. Okay. You're the winner. Geez, I think you've got bigger ego than I could ever hope to have."

Hitomi giggled. "I was just kidding. Okay, so what about the dance thing?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd come with me to the dance." 'Okay. Here goes the start of the real battle.'

"Come with you? Like a chaperone?"

"That could be. But I was kind of thinking along the line of you being my date."

"Hmm, let me think. Date? Why don't you bring a nude woman in a calendar?"

"Hitomi, what's the connection?"

"You want a date? Take the woman at least she accompanies another date with her. Date in a calendar that is." Hitomi proceeded to laugh at her own joke.

'She's hopeless. It's either she just lost her mind or she has no mind to begin with.' "Hitomi, could you come back to sanity for a moment?"

"I am sane, stupid."

"Whatever. So, what's the decision?"

"Decision on what?"

"The date thing."

"Oh. Let me think." Hitomi paused and looked serious for while before looking at him.

'Strange. She's not arguing much, just trying to sway the topic.' "Well?"

"No."

'I guess I thought too soon.' "Can't you reconsider? I mean, that's got to be one of the most important events in school. Besides, you're going with me."

"No."

"It would be fun. I mean, we could---"

"No."

"But it's----"

"No."

"Hito---"

"No."

"I---"

"I said no. N-O. What part of that can't your thick head absorb?" She said, already feeling her upset mood come to surface.

"Just listen to me."

"No."

She stood up and was about to walk off, but Dilandau grabbed her foot making her stumble to the floor. Shifting positions quickly, he pinned her underneath. He then held both her writs up her head.

"LET ME GO!!!!" She screamed, moods swinging immediately to panic and anger.

"Not until you LISTEN to me."

"I WILL NOT GO TO THAT BLASTED DANCE WITH YOU!!!"

He frowned. "Why in hell are you not? I'm not going to bite your head off," he stated calmly.

"NO, YOU WON'T!! I WOULDN'T LET YOU!!! I'D KILL YOU IF YOU DO BITE MY HEAD!!"

"Then what's the freaking problem?!"

"I JUST CAN'T GO!!!"

"You can't dance? I could teach you."

"I SAID I JUST CAN'T GO!!!"

"Stop screaming!"

"LET ME GO!!!"

"Alright. I will if you'd stop screaming and if you'd settle this with me CALMLY. If not, we could stay this way until you can't deal with it anymore."

She weighed her options and then nodded. "Alright. I'll choose the first one."

"Good," he said and then released her wrist before getting off her and just sitting down beside her laying figure. "Why can't you go? You can't dance?"

"Of course I can. I took ballet back in America and I often go to parties and dances," she said, frowning at him.

"So why?"

"Because I'm with you. As simple as that."

Somehow, the words hurt and he didn't like it one bit. "What? So being with me makes it automatic that you can't go? I wouldn't bite your head off or embarrass you," he retorted in a barely restrained voice tone.

Hitomi looked at him with changed expression like she was regretful and confused. "I know that. But I…"

"What?"

"I can't go with you."

"Why not?!"

"Because you are Dilandau Albatou. And I… I'm just me… Hitomi Kanzaki."

"So?"

"What do you mean so? You're popular and I---"

"That's not good enough! You just can't put me down because---"

"They'd hate me more. The students don't like me being around you, okay?! When I go with you, that'd be the final straw. You're ardent admirers would do something to me. I swear that they'd do."

His brows furrowed as he noticed that Hitomi was trying not to cry from frustration and hurt. "I wouldn't let them."

She shook her head and continued in a tear-filled voice. "They already talk behind my back. No, even when I'm in front of them! Do you know how that hurts?! I get called names and all and I didn't even do anything to them! I wasn't used to all this bull****, Dilandau. I can't deal with more of it. So just drop it and take someone else."

She turned on her side, away from him and willed back the tears of frustration. He felt guilty somehow and had the strange urge to comfort her.

'Guess I'd just have to find some other way out then,' he thought tiredly. "Alright. I'm not going to force this one on you."

"I'm sorry. I know it's a requirement for you since you're a senior. But I really can't go with you, okay?"

"I understand."

And for the first time that he said that to someone who turned him down, he really did mean it.

~tbc~

**Author's Note: **I know the last part here is a bit… uh… weird. What with an ogre screaming at a demonic old man when he asked her out. Well, I just hope you understand her dilemma. I mean with her being in the bad side of the people in school, it's pretty tough. About Dalet's fight, the main reason I placed that is because I need that to provoke Hitomi into asking Dilandau about something related to his past.

      By the way, I want to thank those who read and reviewed my other esca fics. Thanks and since I wouldn't post another thing on the **'Standing at the Edge of the Earth'**, I'm taking advantage of this fic (like with the 'Better Than a Gift Given') to thank them. **Thanks to aradow, Izzy, Tinka, bighug, bigkiss, naria, Mia, aoao, ****Phoenix****, YingFa, Snooptopian. I'd also like to say **thank you **to ****YingFa and ****Raine for also reviewing Intruder Alert when it's been finished long ago. And I **thanks **to ****Cev for reviewing 'Standing at…' ****Sorry I didn't get to thank you in my other story. You reviewed a day after I updated 'Better…'******

      **To Izzy, you're being too hard on yourself. I doubt you can't write something worth it. And about the dedication, I insist. You see, if there isn't any support, I wouldn't have the enthusiasm to write anything at all so I still insist that reviewers make it possible.**

      **To Magicman/Smokegirl, well I hope that PC would let you review this one ^_~**

      **To Kat-Tastrophe, yeah it's a whacked out pillow fight. What could be expected with an ogre and a demonic old man? **

      **To Pyro's girl, glad I could finally reach you. And Hitomi beating Mei up? Uh, isn't that a bit too… uh… barbaric? **

      **To Fuzzie, as good as me? Nah, I'm sure you can be better than me coz I suck at stuff like this. I guess I was just lucky that my story clicked.**

      **To fluer21, this is the sequel to Intruder Alert. And yeah I have other stories you can read. No, I don't think you'd suck in writing coz no one really sucks unless they think so. **

      **To anime_luver, I was wondering if I had disappointed you. Well now that I know what happened, welcome back to the flow.**

      Okay, time to end this. **Thanks to all who gave me their feedbacks. This chapter is here because of the support. Thank you once again. I hope you enjoyed.** **^^,**


	5. Giving space

**Title: **Intruder Alert: Take Two

**Author: **Frostmourne

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vision of Escaflowne so don't sue me…

**Chapter Dedication: **esca chick, supergirl, (blue) ice, anime_luver, MysticalDreamer, SabrinaYutsuki, Always Dreaming, naria, Kat-Tastrophe, Izzy, AFCAMistress, Caitie, fallen-dark-angel, who cares, Bunny, Fuzzie, Magicman/Smokegirl, Very evil daughter of Lord Vol, Rina, Kendra

**Summary: **Popular guy, Dilandau Albatou, had finally met his match in this green-eyed, short-tempered girl from America. Sparks flew between them from the start and intensified when they found out that they were actually engaged to each other. But when it seemed that they had settled the negative sparks between them, more embers glow from the outside.

**Chapter 5: Giving space**

"They will what?!" Hiko yelped on the phone just as Dilandau entered the living room and slumped on the sofa opposite him. "But that's, that's, that's impossible! They can't!! What'd I do?! It'd be such a mess!! I can't let them! What would I do now?!"

Dilandau watched amusedly as Hiko raved over the phone. 'Hmm, must be really serious.'

A while later, Hiko ended the call and stared blankly at it. "What will---"

"What was that all about?"

Hiko jumped slightly and looked at him with wide eyes. He looked uncomfortable. "Oh hi there, Dilandau. I didn't notice you came in."

"Of course you wouldn't. You were too busy raving there. What's that all about anyway?"

"Nothing important," Hiko replied a bit too quickly. "Just some usual mess a boy can get in. Well, got to go. I'm going to meet a couple of my friends in the mall."

"We were just about to go there," Hitomi interrupted as she came in. "Dilandau, would you mind if we---"

"Not a bit. Let's go."

Hiko looked even more uncomfortable. 'Next time I tell a lie, never to Hitomi or to Dilandau. Now what do I do? Pretend that I suddenly feel sick?'

"Come on," Hitomi urged. "I'm driving."

Hiko suddenly noticed Dilandau going paler than he already was. 

"Uh, Hitomi, don't you think you're being too rash here?" Dilandau asked trying to hide his anxiety.

She glared at him. "What do you mean rash?! I'm driving and that is FINAL." She stomped out angrily.

"Is there by chance that you could convince your sister otherwise?" Dilandau asked nervously.

"No way out. Once she decides something, she'll go through it. Besides, you were teaching her, right?"

"Yeah but---"

"Either the two of you are here in the next second or I'm dragging you both out!" Hitomi's voice interrupted from just outside the living room.

The entire ride, Hiko was mentally fidgeting. But thankfully, Dilandau was too busy trying to keep Hitomi from crashing his car and them for that matter, to anything in the way. Hiko didn't know whether to be scared by the fact that Dilandau may have seen through his lie or the fact that Hitomi was the one driving Dilandau's car.

"It's only a couple more weeks and we're going to see her again!" Yukari exclaimed.

"I am SO excited!" Millerna chirped happily. "I wonder how she'd react if she'd see us there!"

"She'll be happy of course," Allen said casually. "I'm sure she's just too busy but she misses us just the way we miss her."

"You know Allen, we still might tell Hitomi about the leech people," Gades grinned. "So don't get your spirits too high."

Amano nodded. "Besides, Hitomi's too perceptive. Even if we don't tell her she's bound to know. So Allen, start wishing."

Sarah giggled. "The way you talk about her, she seems like a very interesting person. I can hardly wait to meet her."

"Let me guess, Hitomi was the driver for the day." Celena could hardly suppress her giggle as Dilandau slumped on her bed with a haggard look.

"I could've sworn we would die today! Good thing Hiko was there."

"Hiko? Hitomi's brother? You mean he chaperoned you and Hitomi in the mall?"

"Not exactly *chaperoned*. He was just hanging out coz his friends weren't there. But it was a good thing. We could've been in a car accident on the way back home if he weren't there to actually help."

"What happened?"

"You know, I was trying to stop Hitomi from crashing the car into some post but as usual she insists that she can do it on her own, which technically, she can't. Hiko grabbed her from behind so she stuck to the car seat while I maneuvered the car away from the post just in time."

Celena giggled. "I just so love her."

He rolled his eyes. "Easy for you to say. You're not the one tortured by her presence."

She giggled more. "Tortured? Please. You practically hover about her. And when she's not around, you can't seem to stay put. You're so restless when you can't see her."

"What are you exactly implying? That I can't live without her? Come on. It's not like I'm madly in love with her like Viole is with Merle."

"No, I don't think it's that. I think you'd be even worst than Viole."

"Me? That would be the day that I'd let Hitomi slap me and call me names angrily without me getting pissed off or doing something about it."

"Whatever. Let's just wait and see. So," she said with a smile. "What did Hitomi shop for the dance?"

He frowned. "She's not going."

"What?!" She exclaimed, brush falling on the dresser loudly. "You mean you're not taking Hitomi to the dance?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"What do you mean so what?!"

"She's not going. End of discussion."

"Isn't this supposed to be a requirement?"

"It is. And I'm going."

"But if you're not taking Hitomi with you, then who? I'd always thought that you'd take her since you're practically with each other all possible time."

"Well I'm not going with her okay. I'm going alone."

"Didn't you ask her out?"

"I did."

"And?"

"She didn't want to go."

"You didn't even argue?"

"Lay off, Celena. If she doesn't want to go, she will not go."

Celena's jaw dropped. But then she smiled. "Oh gosh!! It's true. You're into Hitomi!!"

"What part of what I said gave that stupid idea?"

"You don't let anyone turn you down! Not that anyone would. Well, except Hitomi that is. But the point is, you let her turn you down and you're even defending her!"

"Big deal. It's not the end of the world if I made some exceptions."

"You're falling, bro. Definitely falling."

He glared at her.

"What's wrong with falling in love?" Celena asked.

"It's not cool. Being single, now that's cool."

She rolled her eyes. "How so? Because you can womanize?"

"Not just that. You don't get hurt, you stay happy, AND you keep your heart unbroken."

"Well you wouldn't know how much you loved if you don't get it broken."

"So you love to get hurt? Now that's pathetic."

"No. Everything has its ups and downs. You don't love to get hurt but getting hurt is part of loving. Sometimes, you just have to know what pain is to know how much you love someone."

Dilandau merely rolled his eyes. 

"Dilandau still hasn't asked the witch to the dance!"

"He hasn't? Oh good! He's finally out of her spell!"

"I think he'd ask Mei some time soon to go with him."

"Yeah, I think so, too."

"Me, too."

Mei smiled and walked down the corridor.

"What's this?" Van asked after soccer practice.

"What's what?" Dilandau asked back.

"You still didn't ask her out?" Chesta put up his question.

Gatti nodded. "We thought you said you'd ask her. You still need a good timing?"

"Viole could provide the setting. He's good with that." Guimel interrupted.

Viole nodded his agreement. "Yeah, I could help."

"No. She's not coming with me."

"Why not?" Dalet looked puzzled. "Then the rumors are true. You still didn't ask her out."

"Actually, I---"

"Dilandau, are you not done yet?" Hitomi's voice interrupted him.

They looked at the locker room's door and saw Hitomi standing there with her things.

"Hi everyone," she greeted. "I hope I wasn't interrupting something. I need to drag Dilandau off… that is if you don't mind."

They were about to say something but Miguel interrupted. "Go ahead." He walked towards Dilandau and said something in a low voice. "Your chance."

Dilandau blinked and then shook his head. He picked up his things and walked towards Hitomi. "Tomorrow then."

"What---"

"Shhh," Hitomi murmured, smiling at him. "Later, okay?"

"But---"

"Okay?"

He sighed, "Okay." And proceeded to relieve Hitomi of her things. 

After the ride home, the moment they entered Hitomi's room Dilandau eyed her carefully. She sat on her dresser's chair and looked back at him. "Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't tell them that you asked me out."

"Why not?"

"You know how things could spread like wildfire."

"Is it so bad to be asked by me to a dance that you don't want---"

"No, that's not it. I don't want them to know I turned you down."

"Why? It'd boost you up. The students in school would most likely shut up if they learned that you turned me down."

She shook her head. "I don't want to make them shut up at your expense. We're friends. I already let you down for my sake. I wouldn't do that again especially at such a short time. I'm not that bad. Sure I could explode and pound you, but this is different. You're reputation wouldn't heal."

'She… she actually cares?' "But this is a good chance for you to---"

"No. I can't do this to you. And you can't do this to yourself. You never asked me out and I never turned you down. Okay?"

"Hitomi,"

"Okay?"

He stared at her. She was smiling at him hopefully. 'What's with her? She's actually… nice and almost like what Hiko told me about. Is she treating me as a real friend that she actually treats me the way that Hiko said she had treated her friends in America?'

"Okay?" She repeated.

"Alright."

"Great! Now, can you help me prepare something to eat? I'm starving."

He looked at her and shook his head. As they spend more time together, he sees so many good points in her.

"Hi, Dilandau," Mei greeted him coquettishly at the corridor one day.

"Hey," he acknowledged.

"It's been long since we've actually talked. How have you been?"

"Fine as you can see."

"Oh. So, I heard you don't have a date for the dance yet."

"I don't."

"Oh." She then smiled at him alluringly. "So, um, want to go with me?"

He raised one silver brow and prevented himself from smirking. 'Still flirting with me? Don't you ever get tired?' "Actually, I am planning to go alone."

Her smile faltered a bit, but she quickly regained her composure. "Just planning, right?"

"Yes. But I AM going ALONE. I'm sure there'd be at least half a dozen guys in school who'd want to be your date. I guess I'll just see you around then." He began to walk off.

'Damn it! Are you going with Kanzaki?!' Her mind raged and she had something in her mind to find out the answer to her mind's question. "I see," she called out. "For a minute there I thought you'd rather go with the witch."

He stopped in his tracks. Sure he had heard many students talk about Hitomi and call her names. But now that someone had so pointedly called her names while talking to him, he felt his temper rising. He turned back and smirked. "Witch?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Kanzaki Hitomi."

"She's not and never will be a witch."

"But after all the mess that she's done, she's definitely a witch. Perhaps even more."

He laughed coldly. "Mei, why don't you try looking at a mirror before throwing accusations? It's not good to point fingers especially if what you're saying is closely descriptive to you."

She looked shocked and he merely looked at her and walked off to the day's first class. The students in the corridor started whispering to each other. Dilandau had just defended Kanzaki against Mei, in the process declaring that he sides with Kanzaki than with Mei.

"Something wrong?"

She looked up from her desk and her assignments and shook her head.

"Come on. You've been silent ever since I saw you this lunch period and even when we were dismissed from our clubs. Did something happen that you didn't like?"

She laughed and walked over to him. "Want to play another game at Hiko's PlayStation2?"

"You're hiding something, Hitomi."

"Of course I am. Why would I wear clothes if I don't want to hide them?"

"Nice try. What's up?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder for a moment before pulling away and looking at him teasingly. "You almost sound as if you care. Careful, Dilandau, the next time you check, you'd be siding me instead of the other popular kids in school."

'I just did that,' he thought. "Drop it, Hitomi. What is up?"

She rolled her eyes and walked passed him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Did someone insult you face to face?" He asked, voice rising a bit.

She looked at him with surprise. "You're nuts," she shook her head and smiled. "Quit playing with me."

"I'm not playing with you," he snapped suddenly. "Just tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it."

Irritation gripped her. 'What's wrong with him today?!' "I think I should be asking you THAT. You're acting weird. You're almost scaring me. If you've had a rough day, don't take it out on me coz I have had a surely harder day than you. So, back off."

"I was just trying to help," he retorted.

"But you don't have to act so snappy. It's like you care and hate me at the same time."

His eyes narrowed, and a part of his conversation with Van just a couple of days back came to him.

_"So, what's the deal now?"_

_"Van, what ever do you mean?"_

_"About you and Hitomi? Sometimes, you come pissed off more than you should be."_

_He snorted. "Just a little argument with Hitomi at times."_

_"About?"_

_"Everything in school I guess. I don't know. I just get irritable at times when she starts acting… sad."_

_Van laughed. "I think that's because you feel guilty that you couldn't do anything to help her here in school. That you're the reason why she's in this crap of a situation with the student body."_

_"I think you just lost sanity, Van. I don't feel guilty, especially for what happened to Hitomi."_

_"Try remembering every time you suddenly snap at her if she's sad or hiding her down spirits your reason for getting easily disturbed and touchy."_

_"Whatever."_

"At times you just act all sensitive and you get easily disturbed and touchy," Hitomi hissed. "I can't stand the fact that you're always messing me up."

"I always mess you up?" He asked sarcastically, feeling guilty somehow. "I keep you from getting hurt in school!"

"I wouldn't need you if you didn't do this to me anyway!"

His jaw tightened. "So you want me to leave like a puppy ordered to leave?!"

"As a matter of fact, yes! I want you out of this house now!"

She wrenched her arm free and walked off. He stared at her retreating form, pretty pissed off because of the fight. He didn't even understand how or when the fight started. She was messing with his head, it was apparent from his loss of control on his over-protective and over-caring mood swings. And even more with this guilt. This knowledge fueled more his already pissed off state.

"What did you just do?!" Celena snapped the moment he stepped inside the house.

He stared at her and then frowned. "Not now, Celena." He walked passed her and went upstairs.

Celena followed him and continued. "Why did you just say that to Mei?!"

He walked briskly and pointedly ignored her.

"Do know what would happen now?! Hitomi would---"

He spun back and glared menacingly at her. "Damn it! I said not now!!" He swiped the nearest antique in the hallway. It toppled down and broke to a thousand pieces. "Do not EVER berate me and use Hitomi's name to mess with my fu***ng head!"

He stalked off and slammed his bedroom door, leaving Celena staring at his door.

~*The Next Day*~

'Damn it! Where the hell is she?!' He thought angrily as he walked through the corridor towards the rooftop.

He slammed the door open and stopped dead in his track to see Hitomi there, looking at her watch impatiently.

"Hitomi?"

"What was taking you so long? What? You got truly old and it took you all this time to arrive here?"

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "Actually, I dropped by your room to see if you were still there and I checked out the cafeteria and kendo practice room. I forgot that you might be here."

She raised a brow and looked at him cockily. "What? You decided that you need to be my prince charming and fetch me for lunch? Very unlikely of you."

"I thought you might not come up here. We had a fight in case it flew off your mind."

"It was your fault anyway."

He shrugged. "So what? Everything looks okay now, and we haven't really talked about the fight yet. It's almost as if we understand each other."

"Now THAT'S unlikely."

He looked at her and smiled unconsciously. "I guess so. But it seems that way. Weird, huh?"

"Pretty weird, but pretty true. Shall we eat?"

"Why of course," he said with a mock host-of-a-party look.

"Good. I wouldn't want you to be acting weird again, going too touchy on simple matters and actually acting like you're… never mind."

"Celena," Merle greeted as she sat down beside her friend in the farthest table in the cafeteria. "What's up? Why aren't you at our table?"

"Mei."

"Oh." They lapsed into silence. But then Merle couldn't take it. "I talked to Mei early this morning. Nothing changed. It was like there wasn't even the thing about Dilandau. You know, people could just be exaggerating things."

"Yeah."

The pink-haired Merle noticed that there was still something wrong though and as a friend, she wanted to help. "You want to talk about something?"

"No," the blue-eyed girl replied, shaking her head slightly.

"Well, if you need someone to talk to, then I'll be here, okay?"

"I know." Celena looked confused and then she turned to Merle. "We have to watch out, Merle. I don't think Mei dropped this issue yet. You know how big her pride is. And you know how hard it is if one's pride gets injured."

"What exactly are you implying?"

"She'd get revenge. I'm sure."

Merle's brow furrowed but then she nodded. "I think so. What did Dilandau---"

"We didn't really get to talk. He was pretty much annoyed last night. When I was about to say that Hitomi would suffer for what he did, he broke one of mom's favorite antiques. And something he said speaks really more than what we think we see."

"What do you mean?"

Celena suddenly brightened up. "He said do not ever use Hitomi's name to mess with his head."

"You mean you think Hitomi's really got a hold on him?"

"Yup. I think my brother is displaying signs that he's feeling something more for someone."

Merle smiled but then frowned. "That may be good news. But somehow it's not. If Mei hears of this, you know the disaster. And what's worse? What if people like Manhattan hears of this and doesn't take it well?"

"Oh please let it not be so. I can't seem to imagine what would happen."

"Me neither. But it's sure to be a disaster."

"Oh damn. The dance. It's getting nearer. I think it's just two more weeks."

"Freak! Did he ask her out? They shouldn't be going together."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"We have to find Hitomi another date."

~*A week later*~

"Would you mind?"

Dilandau stared at Miguel both amusedly and irately. "Do you even know what you're asking me?"

"You said you were just friends. And you didn't ask her out so---"

Red eyes rolled upwards. 'Well, I might as well see her there.' "Alright. I wouldn't mind if you asked her to be your date."

"Thanks," Miguel smiled slightly and moved towards the door of the locker room to go to soccer practice.

"Before you go, Miguel," Dilandau put in. "Hitomi is my… friend. If something happens to her, I'm taking your head, okay?"

Miguel blinked. 'He's been spending too much time with her. Since when did he even asked about others' approval on punishments?' "Okay."

"PRACTICE IS OVER!!!" Coach Sakima blared and stood up to leave.

Dilandau glanced at Miguel. 'I'm watching you.'

Van raised a brow as he saw Dilandau's eyes trail Miguel. 'Something's up.' "Dilandau, catch!"

The silver-haired captain spun back and had his stomach hit with the soccer ball that Van had just kicked to his direction. He glared and immediately turned his eyes all over the place. 'Now where is Miguel?!'

"Hitomi,"

Hitomi smiled and walked towards Miguel. "Hey, did Dilandau order you around to fetch me or something?"

"Actually," he paused and took her bag. "No."

"Oh, so, um, what's up then? I didn't do anything to you, did I?"

They walked off from the school building.

"Not that I can recall. We've been friends for the last couple of months."

Hitomi smiled. "Regretful?"

He shook his head. "No."

"So, what's up? You had a squabble with Dilandau?"

"No. But I was thinking if you'd go with me."

"To?"

"To the dance."

Hitomi stopped walking and stared at him. He stopped a couple of steps away and but didn't look back.

"Well, I, I think there are still many more girls who'd want to go with you."

"It's a no then."

She smiled uncomfortably. "Something like that."

"I see." He looked at his feet and smiled slightly. "Still waiting for Dilandau?"

"I actually don't want to go."

"Mei?"

"No. Everybody I guess."

Miguel nodded. "Well, want a ride home?"

"Dilandau---"

"I don't mind," Dilandau interrupted and walked over to Hitomi. "Miguel can take you home." He bent his head slightly and whispered on her ear. "I don't mind. Go with Miguel."

She looked up and asked, "Home or to the dance?"

He sighed. "Both."

~tbc~

**Author's Note: **Okay, I know Dilandau blowing up on Celena was a bit weird but a confused Dilandau is bound to be… er… explosive. And even weirder was when he and Tomi just set the fight aside. Well, they're two weirdos anyway. Lolz. Ah yes, another trouble, Tomi's troops are coming over. I need it to spice things up for the dish you people want. ^^, And the last part, yeah I know it's disastrous. Please don't hate me for Dilandau's suggestion about Miguel and Hitomi. To those who don't want Dilandau having anything to do with Mei, I made it a point that he turns her down real bad. Hope that's good enough for now.

      Changing topic, I'd say **thanks **to **jess131346, Kendra, and ****fallen-dark-angel for reviewing the part one. Glad you dropped a review for a story long since finished.**

      **To anime_luver, yup you're definitely forgiven. Talented? Nah. Just got lucky, I suppose. You flatter me much. Yours suck? Maybe you're being too hard on yourself.**

      **To Izzy, you actually like the other D/H fic enough to ask for it here. That's so touching.**

      **To AFCAMistress, you make my heart swell too much. And I'm updating now ^^,**

      **To Caitie, you shouldn't be jealous coz there's nothing to be jealous about. About the Hitomi's view on Dilandau, not so sure. IA 1 was more on the ogre's side so IA 2 would be on the old man's. But I'll try hard to put hers without overpowering Dilandau's.**

      **To Kendra, four reviews… whew~ I think I must've tired out your fingertips from the long reviews. **

      **To those affected by Mei's presence, no killing or kicking ass please. Hitomi may be a barbaric ogre but her temper is reserved for the old man ^^, Well, I'll think of a way to take care of Mei without really killing her.**

      **Cliché or whatever, I'm thanking those who so continuously supports this one through feedbacks. At least I know someone's still reading this one. Thank you so much. ^^, I'd also like to thank those who read my other fic. Thanks a lot.      **

**      And sorry for the late update. I couldn't access the site for a couple of days and then there were some electricity problems for a few days. I apologize for that.**


	6. Up and down the little coaster ride

**Title: **Intruder Alert: Take Two

**Author: **Frostmourne

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vision of Escaflowne so don't sue me…

**Chapter Dedication: **Very evil daughter of Lord Vol, esca chick, fallen-dark-angel, Sleeping Melody,           , Izzy, anime_luver, Caitie, supergirl, naria, Kat-Tastrophe, who cares, CeCe, Mad Meg Askevron, MysticalDreamer, Diesty-chan, Always Dreaming, Fuzzie, mel_88, AFCAMistress

**Summary: **Popular guy, Dilandau Albatou, had finally met his match in this green-eyed, short-tempered girl from America. Sparks flew between them from the start and intensified when they found out that they were actually engaged to each other. But when it seemed that they had settled the negative sparks between them, more embers glow from the outside.

**Chapter 6: Up and down the little coaster ride**

He stared at the ceiling intently for the past time he didn't even bother to count.

'At least I'll be seeing Hitomi there. Miguel would be able to keep an eye on her and keep her out of trouble. And at least they wouldn't hate her more because I'm not with her.'

His phone rang but he chose to ignore it. He wanted to think about what happened that afternoon. But the phone's ringing was insistent and finally, he answered it though in a rather irritated way.

"What?!"

"Wrong timing?"

He sat straight and leaned on the bed's head board. "Uh, Hitomi, I---"

"I'll just talk to you tomorrow then. Bye."

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

"What did you call me for?"

"It could wait till tomorrow. I guess tonight is a bad time."

"No, I didn't know it was you and I---"

Hitomi's giggle cut him short. "You mean if it's me, it's not bad timing? Dilandau," she said mockingly. "You're growing soft on me you know."

He couldn't stop the smirk. "I know. I must be growing crazy or you're doing some mumbo jumbo on me."

She was quiet for a while and he thought she fell asleep.

"Hitomi?"

"Oh. Sorry, I was just thinking. Never mind. Anyway, about Miguel---"

"I'm fine with you going with him. Really. No big deal."

"I don't think it's right if I go with him."

"Why?"

"I turned you down."

He felt like smiling for some reason he didn't know. "So what's that got to do with Miguel? You didn't want to go with me because you said people in school don't like seeing us together. You didn't say anything about Miguel."

"I guess I didn't. But… are you sure it's okay with you?"

"Yeah. Why would it not be?"

She fell silent for a while again before speaking. "Well since you don't care, then I guess I'm going with Miguel then. Goodnight." She ended the call right then.

He contemplated for a while before dialing her number. And when she answered, he smiled and said what he felt he needed to say. "Goodnight, Hitomi."

~*The Next Day*~

'What's taking him so long?' She thought a bit irately as she decided to see what he was up to.

She had been waiting for Dilandau for ten minutes and she wasn't planning to wait for long especially when the students who passed by her were giving her looks she'd rather not describe or even think about. She walked towards the soccer field and was just in time to see Dilandau getting yelled at by Coach Sakima.

'Well at least I'm sure he's not making me wait while he's having a good time.'

A couple of minutes went by and pretty soon she was aware of the eyes of the girls on her. Sighing, she walked away and decided to walk around out of school while Dilandau was at extra practice not to mention extra scolding.

Lingering for a moment, she finally walked away and had a nice stroll outside the school premises. Nice while it lasted anyway. Because a little past ten minutes later, she found herself in a very familiar back building where she had gotten in trouble with bullies from another school.

Before getting in trouble again, she spun back. Unfortunately, there were already a couple of bullies from a school different from those boys she had gotten in trouble with.

"Hey girl, don't you know that you shouldn't be lingering here?"

She almost rolled her eyes. 'Well duh! I was going to leave.' "I got here by mistake."

The guys looked at each other and then leered at her. Then another one spoke up with a dirty look on his face. "Want us to escort you?"

"Uh, actually, I can manage on my own."

"Well that's too bad coz we REALLY want to be around for you," said the third guy, giving her a wink.

'Uh-oh. Not good. Where is Dilandau when I need him?! Oh yeah. I left him there in the company of his scolding coach and I got myself in trouble. Geez! Why does this always happen to me?! What's up with troublemakers and the name Hitomi anyway?!'

"Why so silent, pretty?"

She stepped back. "Uh, I was uh thinking. Yeah. Thinking." 'Of a way to get out here alive,' she silently added. 'Guess I have no choice but to play along then and make a run for it when we're out and where I could scream for help or something.' "Well, since you want to escort me out, uh, let's go?"

Their leer spread and Hitomi had a harder time trying not to make her smile falter. One of the guys stepped towards her and she had to force herself not to back away or to slap this guy senseless. Then, the guy slid an arm on her waist and pulled her close.

"How about giving a kiss first?"

Before Hitomi could answer, someone beat her to it.

"Don't touch her," a familiar voice hissed in a dangerously low voice.

They all looked back and saw garnet orbs glaring at them with murderous intensity.

"Dilandau," was all Hitomi could say.

"Uh, Albatou," the guy holding Hitomi said nervously as he stepped away from her. "This is your girl?"

Without even sparing a glance at Hitomi, Dilandau walked towards the guy who had held her and crashed his fist on his jaw. The guy fell back on the ground and was about to scramble away when Dilandau's hand reached for his collar to jerk him upward.

"Hey, easy man," one of the guys said nervously. "We didn't know that she was yours."

Dilandau's head turned to the guy who spoke making him back away. He then turned back on the guy he was holding by the collar and narrowed his eyes.

"That's enough, Dilandau."

His jaws clenched but he ignored Hitomi's voice. But when she placed a hand on his shoulder, his grip on the collar tightened even more. 'Sh**! Can't she just give me a minute to teach this guy something?!' "I swear you'd get a good beating if you EVER touch her," he hissed threateningly before he shoved the guy away.

He turned to the other guys with a threatening look. "Touch her or threaten her and I'll---"

"Can we just go?" Hitomi interrupted, deciding that she had had enough of the mess.

"Damn it, Hitomi!" Dilandau cursed in a raised voice. "Would you quit interrupting what I NEED to do?!"

Hitomi glared at him and crossed her arms on her chest. "Well fine! Get in trouble then and end up in a hospital! I'm not going to blame myself like before!"

His irritation ebbed a little and he had to prevent a smile from coming forth. "I'll meet you in school in a few seconds," he said curtly.

Her glare faltered. "But Dilandau, the last time---"

"I said I'll meet you in school in a few seconds."

"But Dilandau---"

"Hitomi," he hissed. "Go."

She glared at him once again and stomped away. "Fine! Get yourself killed!"

When Hitomi had gone, he looked at the guys and narrowed his eyes once more. "I never care for girls but if you touch or threaten HER, I'll make sure you all remember how it is when I get pissed off."

"We didn't---"

"I don't care!" He snapped angrily and glared at the guy still sprawled on the ground. "Next time, even when she says it's enough, I'm still going to teach you a thing or two."

Turning his attention back to the guys, he glared once last time and stalked away.

"Exactly why are you pacing?" Dilandau drawled, smirking. "Worried?"

Hitomi stopped and turned to him. Slowly, a smile broke on her face and she unthinkingly hugged him. He grinned smugly but then she drew back and slapped his shoulder hard.

"Hey!" Dilandau yelled, glaring at Hitomi.

"You deserved that!" She yelled back, sending Dilandau her own version of a glare.

"And how?!"

"You… you. Argh! Never mind. Let's just forget about this!"

She spun back and stomped away. He was annoyed at her but as he followed her and heard her grumbles, he smiled. 'So, you were just worried.'

~*A week later*~

They were all surprised to see that Albatou Dilandau did come to the dance ALONE. But they were even more surprised when they saw Lavariel Miguel come with Kanzaki Hitomi. Celena and Merle exchanged a secret smile before turning their attentions back to their dates.

The entire dance night, Dilandau avoided having Hitomi see him. It wouldn't do if they'd be seen together, especially by Mei. And Mei? He avoided her with the best he could.

A couple of hours later, he saw Miguel and Hitomi laughing. Sometimes, he gets this weird feeling inside him. Like he wanted to blow up especially when she's with someone and they're acting close and… sweet. He shook his head. He said it was okay. Besides, why should he care? She's just his friend and so is Miguel.

"Hey,"

He spun around and saw Mei walking towards him. He forced a smile and waited for her.

"You DID come alone. I thought you were merely kidding me."

"I wasn't as you can see. Well, enjoy the dance, Mei."

He turned away and decided that he had enough of this hide, hide, and hide game of his.

'I might as well do something else other than hiding from certain people,' he thought and walked to the car he brought to the dance.

"What was that all about, Mei?"

She looked at Hikaru and frowned. "What's wrong with him? He always dismisses me ever since that Kanzaki came into view!"

Hikaru looked back. "You could be wrong, Mei. Celena said that---"

"Of course she'll say that nothing's between Dilandau and that Kanzaki girl! Hikaru, their twins! They'd look out for each other."

"So, what if it's true then?"

Mei's pretty face sported the frown she had rarely on before Hitomi came to Japan and for that matter, to Dilandau's life.

"Then I'd have to do something to make the picture right again."

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Hikaru. I'd just put back the dividing line between what's heaven and what's dirt."

He looked at his watch. It's almost two hours since he entered Tryst, one exclusive bar he used to always go to with his friends and many more. He smiled unconsciously. This was the very bar where he and Van had had one of their worst fist fights over something he couldn't even remember.

"Look who's here," a familiar female voice drawled.

He looked back slightly and saw a very attractive girl walk towards him with a very charismatic smile on her face.

"Hey," he said as acknowledgment before turning back to his drink.

"Well, it's been a long time, Dilandau," she said as she placed her right hand on his left shoulder and sat beside him. "Been busy?"

"You can say that."

"Then since you're here now, I assume you have time to your self. It's been so long." She drew close and whispered to his ear, "Did you miss me?"

"What do you think?"

She smiled and breathed into his ear. "I bet you did. We never really had an official goodbye."

He kept quiet and stared at his whiskey. There are memories he'd rather just forget.

"So, who are you screwing up with?"

"Nobody," he replied. "And you?"

She laughed. "Do you want to know? You rarely ask others on their current life status. You rarely cared or should I say, you never cared."

He shrugged. "Just forget I asked then."

"This is something worth remembering. But back to you, do you really expect me to believe you're not screwing up someone? Come on, Dilandau. What's the mind game all about now?"

"I don't play mind games anymore." He smirked, eyes still on the whiskey. "I wouldn't want my dad chopping my head off."

She smirked back, even when he's not looking. "Which head? I'm sure it's the one below that you don't want chopped off."

He just exhaled sharply and shook his head slightly. "Didn't change a bit, huh?"

"Would you want me to?" She asked, smiling slyly at her double edged question.

He was about to answer when he felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket. "Must be my dad. Give me a moment."

She raised a brow. "Aw, you finally learned to ask permission from others."

He ignored the sarcasm dripping in her words and pulled away from her at the same time pulled out his cellphone. A message was the interrupter. And it came from Hitomi. His brows furrowed as he opened it.

_Thanks, Dilandau ü_

'A wrongly sent message? But what about my name here?' He mused as he replied *for what*.

A bit later, her continuous (consisting of divided SMS) reply came.__

_I wouldn't have gone to the dance because I turned you down for my own sake. But you said I could go with Miguel. _

_It was nice of you to do that. I really had a great time tonight. Thanks. _

_Well, since I think you're enjoying the dance somewhere, I might as well say goodnight now. I'm home and I'm just about to sleep. _

_I hope you enjoy the rest of your time. Goodnight.___

He smiled unconsciously and pocketed his cellphone.

"Seems like something turned out well," her voice interrupted.

"You can say that again."

"It seems to me everything goes well for you."

"Not really. There are still people who hate me," he said amusedly. "Not that I blame them after all that I did to them."

She laughed. "Losers will always be losers, Dilandau. And they can't do anything about that. They hate you because you simply are above them."

"I don't think it's that."

She looked perplexed for a moment. "You're defending all those people? Even that grouchy old man?"

"Sakima-sensei may have his moods with me, but I do understand him. Wrecking a new car isn't exactly amusing."

"It's just a new car."

"Yes. And it's from hard earned money."

"Big deal. Both your parents and Van's paid for the damages anyway."

"But my parents couldn't pay for what I did to his daughter."

She frowned slightly. "She should feel privileged that you even set your eyes on her."

"I don't think Sakima-sensei feels the same way. It's even good that he allowed me in the team."

"He's a bastard a**h***."

"And he feels exactly that about me."

For a long time they remained quiet until he spared her a look. She was still how she was back then although now she looked more mature and more attractive to the very last part. He reached for her hair and ran his hand through them. They were still as he remembered them, soft and silky and so was her skin as he ran his fingertips over her cheek.

She smiled temptingly. "Would you want me to?"

He withdrew his hand and turned back to his whiskey, drinking the remaining of the liquid. "Yes." He then stood up and headed for the exit of the bar, pretty much ignoring all the different looks he got from both male and female.

She followed him outside. "Which car do we take? Yours or mine?"

He looked at her. "When I said yes, I meant I wanted you to change. I didn't mean yes, I want to have sex with you."

It was as if he had slapped her hard. Her ice-blue eyes narrowed.

"What's past is past. Let's leave it at that, shall we?"

"You're serious with someone, aren't you?" She asked in a low voice.

He couldn't answer her. Was he? Of course not. Who would he be serious with in the first place? No one. He just got tired of the things he did before.

"It's late. We should both be going," he said instead and walked towards his car.

He felt his unwanted memories catching up with him, making him feel even more desperate to run away from it. He needed to clear his mind, needed to talk and get it off him. But he couldn't talk to anyone. Not to his friends whom would remind him of what he wanted to get away from. Not to Celena, who hated how he was back then. Not to anyone.

Except…

He reached for his cellphone and waited for the line to be answered, as he drove his car to a certain place he knew he'd want to be right now.

"Hello?" Her sleepy voice came.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"Obviously," she grumbled.

He smiled. "What do I say? Whoops?"

She sighed with much exasperation. "What's up, Dilandau? Couldn't this pestering wait till tomorrow?"

He laughed for a moment before falling silent.

"Now you're silent," came her irate comment. "Did you wake me just to annoy me? Because frankly, you've succeeded with flying colors."

He didn't bother to reply. Just her voice was enough for him to forget even slightly.

"Hey, I'm hanging up. Just enjoy the dance. I'm sure many are dying to have your attention. That reminds me. Are you even in the dance? Your background lacks sounds."

"You wanted to hang up, my dear. Why are you starting a conversation now?"

"Fine. If you don't want to have a decent talk---"

"I didn't say that."

"You were hinting."

He just scoffed. "I'm apologizing, okay?"

She snorted. "You're growing soft."

"Don't want me to?"

"Am I obliged to answer that? Because I'm just dying to continue my sleep you know."

He kept silent for a while and waited for Hitomi to hang up on him. But she didn't and he had to wonder if Hitomi was sensing the commotion of his emotions. At length, he sighed unconsciously, uncertainty lacing the sigh.

"Dilandau?" She asked in a changed tone.

"Yeah?"

"Do you… do you want to talk about something? You're not in the dance anymore, are you?"

"No, I'm not," he replied as he stopped the car and stepped out, staring at a massive gate while talking to her.

"Where are you then?"

"Outside."

"Where?"

"Outside your house."

"Wait, I'm---"

"Stay there. We can still talk over the phone."

"Stop being stupid. Your bill would soar and you're dad would have your head."

He laughed. "Can't you even express concern without insulting me?"

"Just shut up a moment and give me a few seconds to run there."

She hung up. He smiled and pocketed his cellphone, waiting for her outside his car. She came out a few moments later. He had obviously just disturbed her sleep when he called. She was still in her pajamas and her hair was all tousled up.

"Nice slippers."

She looked down before looking back at him. "What's wrong with fluffy slippers? Celena shopped them for me a few days back and I only wore them now. They look nice and new."

He smirked. "Whatever."

She cocked her head to the side and inspected him. He was wearing leather shoes and slacks. And the first two buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned with the sleeves drawn to his elbows.

"I know I don't look THAT presentable, your highness," he said sarcastically.

She smiled and walked near him. "Does it matter? You still look good."

He stared at her. 'Did I just hear her say I look good?'

"Although I could say you smell bad. You smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol. Bad indeed."

He didn't know whether to smile or frown. But then, this was Hitomi. She's always double-edged when dealing with him. So he just smiled. "What do I say? Thanks for the compliment and hey I'm taking it back because you insulted me?"

Her smile widened. "You can say all you want. I wouldn't really care."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, I'm letting you have your way now. After this, I'm going to pound you if you upset me."

He smiled and contemplated for a while. He needed comfort; he needed someone to assure him that he's not the bastard he was. He needed something that would show that he's not the figure that was so feared… that was a seductive trouble-maker. 'I might as well give it a shot.' "Hitomi?"

"Want to talk about what's bothering you now?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Then, what can I do to help you?"

He looked hesitant. But upon her reassuring look, he continued. "Can I… can I just have a hug?" 'Here goes the swipe that would no doubt send me to unconsciousness.'

She nodded and hugged him, to his surprise. She hugged him comfortingly and a while later, after he recovered from his shock, his arms wrapped around her slim body. Somehow, though he couldn't quite understand, he felt better.

Her warmth, her smell, her feel, and her presence made him forget and feel at ease. He could stay this way forever. Hitomi seemed to have noticed that the hug was giving him what he needed for she didn't pull away, not even after many minutes had passed.

He leaned on the closed car door and continued holding her for a long time he didn't bother to count. Then, he dimly noted her leaning her weight more on him and soon, her hold on him relaxed. He smiled slightly, finally realizing that she had fallen asleep.

He stirred a bit and opened his eyes. He hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep leaning on his car while holding Hitomi close. He looked down slightly and smiled.

Then suddenly he remembered something – school. There wouldn't be any lessons today but still the attendance would be checked.

Looking up at the sky, he realized it was almost sunrise. He stifled a sigh. He didn't want to wake her up. Not when she was comfortable in his arms and especially not when HE was comfortable holding her. But she'd be very annoyed if they were seen in such a position. She'd surely accuse him of going bonkers because he was embracing her and rant to herself about her losing her mind because she let him hold her.

He couldn't forget the event when they had fallen asleep on the couch and woke up to find him cuddling her close. She had been annoyed then. Surely she'd be annoyed now.

"Hitomi," he said softly, shaking her slightly.

After many minutes of attempts, she stirred and opened her eyes. She looked up at him and looked confused for a moment before she pulled back. "Uh, sorry. I fell asleep."

He smiled unconsciously. "Me, too."

They stood there for a while before he noticed that Hitomi's green eyes were glowing with concern. "Did that help?"

His smile widened. "More than you'd understand. Thanks, Hitomi."

"I'll be here for you, okay?"

He nodded. "Well, I guess I disturbed you long enough. Go back to bed." He then grinned cheekily. "I'd just pester you later."

She grinned in return. "And I'd just pound you later then. Sleep well." Debating for a moment, she kissed him quickly on his cheek and went inside the house.

He stood there, eyes widened in shock. 'Was that supposed to be a goodnight kiss or a good morning kiss or something?' Blinking profusely for a few minutes, he reached for his cellphone and called her room phone. When she answered it, his face felt warmer than usual. "Uh, I… thanks… for everything."

"Go home. I think the cold air is getting into your head. You're stuttering uncharacteristically. Besides, your parents might be worried. It's already early morning you know."

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Well, later then."

"Okay. Good morning."

She hung up and he was left staring into where she had stood moments ago. A bit later, he shook his head and drove towards home.

"Do you think he just lost his mind?" Celena whispered to Merle.

Merle looked at Dilandau as they entered the school building. "Definitely."

"I think the plan made some major bad effects. Isn't he supposed to be grouchy since Hitomi was with Miguel?"

"He was supposed to be. But your bro has definitely lost sanity. Now, he's grinning like he's SO happy about everything in his life."

"Oh really?" Hiko's voice interrupted them as it echoed a bit in the corridor. "She really did that last night?"

"Better believe it. Guess we succeeded in matchmaking our classmates," Hiko's companion said.

"Oh hi," Hiko greeted them as he and his friend came across them.

"Hi," Merle and Celena both greeted back.

Dilandau looked at Hiko. "Where's Hitomi?"

"In the clinic. She has neck cramps or something. I think she stayed in the same sleeping position the entire bed time or something."

Red eyes sparkled in amusement. "I'll go see her then."

He walked away. But Hiko called out. "Remember not to piss her too much. In her bad condition, she'd really be capable of tearing you apart in case she gets too mad."

"I'll remember that," came Dilandau's undisturbed reply. 

Celena and Merle looked at each other. "Did we miss something?" They uttered at the same time.

Mei had been too annoyed to be able to participate well in anything the whole day. She couldn't forget the brief encounter with Dilandau and now, rumors about Dilandau and Hitomi really hooked up are flying everywhere.

There had also been a proof. Dilandau was smiling all the way at Hitomi all day that they could possibly be together. Even as she watched Dilandau's soccer practice, he was still being on good mood while Coach Sakima scolded and screamed his lungs off at the red-eyed captain.

"Could this day get any worse?!" She asked the air irately as she walked out of the school gate.

"Mei," came a pleasant and familiar voice.

She looked back and stared at the red-headed girl standing beside the school gate.

"Clover, what brings you here?"

"We need to talk."

~tbc~

**Author's Note: **First off, don't hate me for the D/H interaction here. When I type, they just turn out to run both hot and cold from one moment to the next. Anyhow, to those who for so long had wanted a kissing scene, sorry I couldn't do a kissing scene. But I do hope the part where they hug is enough. I mean they DID hug for hours so that has got to make up for the lack of kissing.

      Moving on, I'm thanking **Diesty-chan**** for reviewing Standing at the Edge of the Earth and Intruder Alert. I don't think I've mentioned this before but it's really gratifying when people still drops reviews to stories that aren't really going to be updated anymore.**

**      To esca chick**, you practically hate Mei from head to toe. Well about her dying, I still need her in the story ^_~

**      To Sleeping Melody**, the flattery is too much. I can't stop grinning whenever people give good comments and even put me in their fave. ^^, Anyway, I hope this story won't bore you anytime soon.

**      To Izzy**, no I can't have Mei in a coma or something. Still need her in this one. And about Dilandau getting hurt, I guess I'll just have to find some bunker to hide in coz there'll be some hurtful events I need to put in this one.

**      To anime_luver**, what can I say? I'm benevolent *wide grin*

**      To Caitie**, I think I'm gonna take the last part of what you said as a promise.

**      To MysticalDreamer**, you got excited over this? ^_^ Looks like the ogre and the old man made quite a team. A weird one at that.

      **To mel_88, that I honestly don't know yet.**

      **To AFCAMistress, I hope this gives you out another good feeling and a longer one at that than the other one. And I wish you good luck on your university entrance test. You can do it. Just believe in yourself.**

**      To everyone bothered by Miguel asking Hitomi to the dance: **Blame Merle and Celena. Kidding. Anyway, those two where behind everything (as I hinted back at the dance where Merle and Celena exchanged a secret smile).

      Before I forget, I'm going to give a **longer chapter **next time. To those who'd be happy, that's a bonus. To those who hate longer chapters, *looks apologetic* please tolerate it. It's just **my way of saying thanks to those who support me through their feedback.**


	7. Peeking vulnerability

**Title: **Intruder Alert: Take Two

**Author: **Frostmourne

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vision of Escaflowne so don't sue me…

**Chapter Dedication: **fallen-dark-angel, esca chick (the original ^^,), who cares, Izzy, MysticalDreamer,           , ?, anime_luver, naria, SabrinaYutsuki, fluer21, Always Dreaming, Caitie, blue ice, reimegami04, supergirl, Diesty-chan, Very evil daughter of Lord Vol, aznangel, Night of the Raven, Mad Meg Askevron, Kat-Tastrophe, Midnight-Blue/Kisakino Ookami, Fuzzie, Princess Neptune, mel_88, AFCAMistress and LazyCat9@aol.com

**Summary: **Popular guy, Dilandau Albatou, had finally met his match in this green-eyed, short-tempered girl from America. Sparks flew between them from the start and intensified when they found out that they were actually engaged to each other. But when it seemed that they had settled the negative sparks between them, more embers glow from the outside.

**Chapter 7: Peeking vulnerability**

"Come on."

Dilandau rolled his eyes. 'Damn! Hitomi could be such a kid!'

Hitomi pulled again at his arm. "Okay. Let's just make a compromise."

He again rolled his eyes. "It better be a good one."

She grinned. "Of course it's a good one. It's from me."

This time, he resisted the urge of rolling his eyes. He had been doing that ever since he plopped down on Hitomi's bed and she suggested the dumb park thing.

"You take me to the park and we'll stay for only a couple of minutes."

"I can't be seen in parks. How many times do I have to say that?"

"I didn't bother to count. You've been repeating that for who knows how many times."

"Then why can't you just absorb that in your ogre system?"

She glared at him. Then she crossed her arms on her chest and frowned. "Because, old man, you still haven't given me a good reason why you can't be seen in parks."

A few minutes passed and Dilandau was merely looking blankly at Hitomi who was by then, beginning to really lose her patience. Soon enough, she was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well?"

"Well what?" He asked, looking very bored.

"Reason? Park? Ringing any bells in your head?"

He turned away. "Reputation." 'Avoiding fights, avoiding getting you in trouble, avoiding---'

"Just reputation? How dumb could that sound? You've been spending time with me for a long time in school. Surely spending a couple of minutes in the park being my chaperone isn't going to be worse."

"That's not my point. Parks are meeting places."

"So?"

'So, there might be a couple of guys there who I'm avoiding so I wouldn't get you in trouble.' "I don't need to tell you anything. I don't want to go. That's it!"

Hitomi glared at his back and silence settled. A few minutes later, he again shifted positions in the bed to face Hitomi and found her smiling too sweetly at him for his liking. 'Now what is this bossy ogre up to?'

"Hitomi?"

"Let me get this straight, you can't go because of YOUR reputation…"

"Precisely."

"I've thought of a solution."

A few minutes later, Hiko heard Dilandau yelling his disapproval again and again. And he could hear his sister arguing with Dilandau and threatening him.

~*Many minutes later in the nearest park*~

Hitomi tried hard to stifle her giggles.

"Hitomi," Dilandau hissed.

"What?" She asked defensively, trying to keep a straight and innocent expression but failing miserably.

He glared at her and sat on the park bench angrily while muttering curses. Hitomi sat beside him and looked at him. Seconds later, she was giggling uncontrollably.

"Aw, you look so cute!"

"Shut up!"

"Aw come on D---"

"Hey there pretty girls."

Hitomi looked up and saw two cute guys smiling at them.

"My friends and I were having this picnic over there," the first one said, pointing to a part of the park where a couple of guys with girls were spending time. "And we were wondering if we could get to know each other and spend some time?"

Dilandau scowled and was about to say something when Hitomi elbowed him rather roughly.

"We'd like to join," Hitomi said, sending Dilandau an evil grin. "My friend Darlene is new here and is just visiting from abroad."

The guys nodded understandingly and smiled at Dilandau who was still scowling at them. Dilandau was again about to say something when Hitomi cut in.

"But you see, we were waiting for my boyfriend to come and fetch us," she said apologetically. "I'm really sorry."

"Oh," the guys said with a nod and smiled especially at Dilandau before walking away.

When they had gone, Hitomi started laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?!" Dilandau snapped angrily.

"I think they find you attractive, Darlene."

Dilandau glared at her but she just ignored him and continued laughing. Minutes later, he had calmed down and was thinking about what had happened. Soon enough, he was smirking amusedly.

"Never knew you were such a smooth liar."

"I'm not. I guess all my luck just stuck together and I looked convincing enough."

"Don't you think what happened was a bit insulting?"

"Yeah. They think you're more attractive than me," Hitomi said, giggling.

Dilandau nodded and leaned on the bench, looking at the sky. "You know, this is relaxing."

"I told you so."

He raised a brow and cocked his head slightly. "You've been really stressed out because of the b**ches, aren't you?"

She leaned on the bench. "Don't call them that, Dilandau. And let's not talk about them. Let's just be silent for a while."

He shrugged. "Your choice."

They did stay silent and Dilandau had to wonder why Hitomi had a far away look in her eyes. He knew why they were filled with sadness, but he couldn't understand why there was longing in her expression. Almost too soon, he finally noticed that almost two hours had passed silently. He didn't really notice the time since he had been too busy staring at her and wondering about her.

"Hitomi," he said, noticing that the sky had dark clouds hovering about on it. "I think it's time to go now unless of course you plan on getting wet."

She kept quiet for a while before finally turning to him, the sadness evident in her features. "I used to go to parks when I feel bad. But when I had my friends, they'd join me too and helped me forget what's going badly in my life," she said in such a soft tone he barely managed to get all her words.

He suddenly felt bad for reasons he couldn't understand and he couldn't stop himself from reaching out and pulling her into a hug. "I'll help you forget. Just let me," he whispered thoughtlessly in a so faint tone that he knew she didn't hear it. He was thankful for it though since he didn't really understand why he said those words in the first place.

As if on cue, the rain started to fall. But he didn't really care nor did Hitomi. She leaned nearer for a few seconds before pulling away. She smiled. "Thanks. Returning the favor?"

He shrugged and stood up. "We're almost soaked completely. Let's go."

She stood up and gave him a criticizing look before giggling.

"Now what? Did you finally lose your sanity?"

Hitomi laughed loud and pointed to his face. Just then, he remembered and groaned.

"Why did you have to insist putting dumb make-up on my face?! Or more like why did you have to insist that I disguise as some girl?!" He ranted. "The wig is probably all over my face and so is this make-up. I must look like---"

"An ugly, wrecked hag with a runny mascara," Hitomi interrupted and continued laughing.

He smirked. "Oh really?"

She nodded, eyes dancing with amusement as she laughed. Before she could do anything else, Dilandau had rubbed his hands on his face and then to her face. Before long, they were throwing the wig back and forth, trying to hit the other with the soaking wig.

To the people passing by them with umbrellas and raincoats, they were two crazy teenagers playing under the downpour of rain. But they didn't really care if they looked like they had lost their minds or if they looked like they were planning on getting sick.

Hitomi didn't care if she'd get sick after the frolic, not after she realized she was happy at the moment. She just knew that Dilandau was her friend, here and now helping her forget being so stressed out, being so sad, being so alone.

"Weakling," Dilandau commented with amusement as he tackled her to the ground.

Hitomi laughed and had rested on the ground completely, closing her eyes and letting herself take a break for the meantime.

Dilandau, who was seated beside her lounging figure, observed her. She was happy and he couldn't care what the world would think of them getting drenched completely while playing mindlessly under the rain.

It was his fault that her life was this rocky and lately guilt was always in his system. He hated it. It made him do crazy things he didn't dream of doing. The afternoon they spent was full of it. He let her force him to dress up like a girl and he even tried to comfort her when normally, he'd just stay out of anyone's business. And he even let her make him get soaked in the rain just for some fun when he knew his car would be wet later.

But he couldn't care about those crazy things. He just knew the guilt was ebbing somehow and was being replaced by something he couldn't really put his finger on or rather he didn't really want to put his finger on.

"You've got a really nice hair," she said, breaking him away from his thoughts. "I think I have finally lost my screw telling you this but…"

"But what?"

"You remember when you first cooked a meal for me?"

"Oh yes, especially after you told me that you were responsible for my vomiting spree."

She smiled apologetically. "Well, when you were preparing, I had… well… I had, um," she said, bushing.

"You um what?"

She blushed even more and looked away for a few seconds before looking at him. "Well, I was… uh, I was, um… forget it."

He rolled his eyes and smiled amusedly. "Hitomi, the rain is falling. We're soaked to the bones and we're dirty from all the fun. And now you have a new game called 'uh, um and forget it'."

She glared at him irately then. "Well I was just trying to tell you that I had wondered how your hair would feel like between my fingers!"

He raised a brow and looked even more amused. "You did?"

"Huh?" She asked, all traces of her recent outburst of irritation gone, leaving her looking at him uncomprehendingly.

A smile emerged on his red lips and it widened as Hitomi's face began showing realization and embarrassment.

"Well?" He asked, eyes smiling along with his lips.

 "Well what?!" She asked defensively, blushing for all she was worth.

"Well why don't you stop the wondering part by satisfying your curiosity?"

"What are you implying exactly?"

He cocked his head slightly, rain plastering some of his hair on his smiling face. Hitomi blushed.

"I'm so not going to be in one of your fan clubs."

"I didn't say anything."

"Well your smile says so many things," she said.

"One of which would be what?"

"Run your fingers through my hair and I'm sure you'd be admiring it and me for that matter."

He laughed and looked at her strangely. "You're a nut case. I wasn't even thinking of things like that."

"Well, you're a nut case then hanging out with a nutcase like me."

He shrugged and stood up, holding out a hand to Hitomi. "We're wet and cold. Let's just laze around under a roof, shall we?"

She nodded and sat up, reaching for his hand and smiling as she pulled him back down. Standing up, she laughed at his even dirtier clothes. "Now we can go."

Instead of being annoyed, he was even more amused at how childish Hitomi could be. He reached out a hand and without even doubting even slightly, Hitomi reached for it and helped him stand up. She then suggested walking as running wouldn't help anything taking in consideration that they were already wet.

"I could've used that to get back at you for pulling me down," he said as they neared the car.

"I know. But I guess I'm just in a good mood that I don't care even if you do pull me down on the mud."

"Maybe I should try having you in a good mood more often then."

She nodded. "You can start by preparing me a nice meal or something."

"Hey, I'm not your servant. You make me your chauffeur, your chaperon, your punching bag, your handmaid, and your cook. What's next? You'd let me do your laundry? Besides, I'm dripping AND dirty."

"You can have a bath at my place then wear Hiko's clothes. You two are almost the same size anyway."

"Those are HIKO'S clothes not yours. What gives you the right to just lend them off to someone?"

She rolled her eyes and opened the car's passenger door. "Hiko absolutely likes you enough to even offer you his room and his most prized possessions – whatever they are."

"Guess I'm likeable," he commented, grinning.

"Don't get too conceited, you airhead."

"You two look happy," Mr. Kanzaki commented as Hitomi and Dilandau sat down for dinner.

"They went home soaking wet and muddy," Hiko explained passively.

"Playing under the rain then," Mrs. Kanzaki concluded.

"It was fun. I couldn't resist. Besides, Dilandau had mascara all over my face."

"You were laughing at me, missy," Dilandau pointed out.

Dinner went on while they were chatting about random things until at length Mr. Kanzaki had to excuse himself to take care of extra work piled up in his study room. Soon enough, Mrs. Kanzaki followed.

"Well, I'm turning in," Hiko said minutes after his mother left.

"So soon?" Hitomi asked.

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to disturb you two," he answered, trying to keep himself from grinning mischievously.

Hitomi frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean I had spent almost three hours with Dilandau after his bath and I think it's your turn to *make up* for the time you made him wait while you were taking a bath."

Dilandau smirked. "That reminds me," he said, turning to Hitomi. "Did you drown in there for more than two hours or something?"

"No, stupid. I was enjoying a good bath after being so filthy."

Dilandau raised a brow.

"Soaking under millions of bubbles," Hiko pointed out dryly. "She wouldn't drown. She'd just float in dreamland."

Hitomi rolled her eyes. "It's relaxing especially if you have scented candles while sleeping."

"What's next? Floating candles on your bubble bath?" Dilandau asked, looking amused and weird out by the thought.

"You know, you have to enjoy baths once in a while. I think I'm going to give you a step by step---"

"That's it. I'm leaving now. This might turn out into a talk about using condoms and stuff," Hiko said slyly and left thereafter before Hitomi could do anything to him.

"Dirty-minded brat," Hitomi mumbled as she turned to Dilandau who was grinning even more slyly than Hiko. "Dilandau, wipe that expression off your face before I make you!"

His grin widened. "What expression?"

"That expression that says something dirty!"

"Dirty?"

Hitomi glared. "The one that says *shag*."

"Shag?"

She sighed with exasperation. "Do I have to spell it out?! Intercourse! Se*! Fu**---"

"Alright. Stop it before your parents hear you yelling stuff like that to your fiancé."

"Why you---"

Dilandau held up his hands in surrender. "Remember the time you attacked me at my home? Our parents ended up thinking we were doing *something*. Do you want your parents to think we're bringing it on in the dinning room?"

She glared at him but restrained herself from choking the life out of Dilandau.

"So, about the step by step bath," he said, grinning. "Want to start now?"

"I'm not going to help you take a bath or anything, blockhead!" She snapped, blushing hard from both embarrassment and irritation. "I was planning on giving you a step by step list!"

"No demonstration?"

She narrowed her eyes. Dilandau was sure having a blast from annoying her and making her uncomfortable.

"You're really insane! You display protectiveness only to torment me on your own! Why do you love to annoy me?!"

He shrugged and smiled genuinely without really realizing it. "I really don't know. To tell you honestly, I used to think it's because I hate you."

"Used to?"

"I know this sounds insane but…"

"But?"

He looked at her with amusement. "Why do you want to know? Hey, are you falling for me?"

She glared and slapped his arm hard. "You're nuts, do you know that?!" She yelled angrily, stomping out of the dinning room.

He sat there, rubbing his stinging arm and smiling. "I know I'm nuts or I wouldn't be putting up with you at all," he said softly.

'Two weeks of bliss for you, Kanzaki. But I'm too fed up with you now that I'll get you so bad,' Mei thought as her pride got more and more injured each passing moment. 'And now that the exam week has just passed, I think it's time for a little pain.'

She watched from afar as Hitomi wrapped her arms around Dilandau's waist and off they went, the prince charming taking the princess back to her home castle. She turned away and thought about the plan. It was mean, but she had had it.

_…I really miss all of them despite the fact that I've found friends here. I mean, they're all I ever wanted for friends back in America. We've had so much good times together. There were also bad times, but the good ones always off-set the bad ones. And I do mean always._

_I wish I could see them again. And I wish we could still be close to the way we were. I do miss them a lot especially Allen. If only they know how much I miss them and how much I think about them each day. Thank goodness I've found friends here that could take away my loneliness. But I still do miss them so badly even though I never show it around anyone._

_I really wish that I _

She closed her journal hurriedly and hid it under her mattress the moment she heard footsteps coming towards her room. She quickly turned her eyes on her almost finished assignments.

"Hitomi, stop studying and help me prepare the food," came Dilandau's commanding voice.

"Hey, I have to keep my A grades you know. And I think I need to work extra hard. I got a B in---"

He walked towards her and gave her a pointed look. "Come on. It's not like you wouldn't eat some of the food anyway. Besides, don't you ever think that you're too thin? You need to eat, too. You can't study if you die first out of hunger."

"I won't die of hunger."

"Then you'd die because you'd break. I'm wondering why you're even in kendo club. You might trip and break your bones. You're so thin."

She glared. "I get the message. No need to rub it again and again. Fine, I'll eat. But I'll just finish this, okay?"

"Whatever. Finish that up then and forget about helping me," he said, raising his hands up in surrender. "Just be there to eat."

"Why are you so determined to feed me?"

"Well I wouldn't want to be blamed if you break or die," he said pointedly. "People might think---"

"Since when did you care about what other people think?"

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, so I don't care what other people think. So I'm just looking for some alibi. But what the hell! Just finish that up and be there to eat or I'll shovel the food down your throat."

Hitomi watched amusedly as Dilandau walked out of her room. 'You can't even express concern without being so menacing.'

~*A week later*~

He glared at the locker angrily.

"Calm down," Van soothed. "They're just rumors, Dilandau."

"I know that! She'd never cheat! She works hard for her grades! Can't they just stop making up stories about her?! Damn it! She's not doing anything to them!"

"We know that. But we can't control what people would do or think."

"They've been at that stupid rumor for almost a week! Can't they even mind their own business?! So what if she cheats?! Not like we didn't do that before."

Van treated Hitomi as a friend but Dilandau sure is too protective and too affected for the term friend to fit him.

"Let's make something clear, shall we? You used to say that you love to annoy Hitomi. And well I can remember you always pointing out that you two are just friends…"

"We are just friends. What's wrong with trying to protect her?"

Van smiled. "That's the point. You protect her. Too much for the Dilandau I know. Because I can really recall you not caring what happens to others. And here comes Kanzaki Hitomi and the uncaring Albatou Dilandau morphs into this super protective, super caring guy who girls adore even more."

Dilandau glared. "I am NOT protective AND caring. I'm just… well… I'm just irritated."

The smile on Van's face widened. "Yeah, sure. Just irritated. And what's your backer on that part?"

"I hate gossips."

"Just hate gossips? Or you hate gossips because they're all about YOUR sunshine?"

"Why do you keep calling her sunshine? If I didn't know any better, you're still after my… friend."

"Your… uh…" Van pretended to think. "Friend? Why is there a hesitance in just mentioning the friend word?"

Dilandau glared. "Is this an interrogation or what? Am I now under arrest?" He asked sarcastically. "Whatever there is Van Fanel, it's certainly none of your business." He then stalked away.

"Yeah, go and pretend you're excited for soccer practice," Van said as he tried to catch up.

"Hitomi?"

She looked up from her gaze on her shoes and forced a smile. "Hey,"

"I'm really sorry. Coach---"

"What was that?"

"Coach---"

"No. Before that."

He looked puzzled. What had he done now? But upon the smile forming on her lips, he smiled back although cockily. "What have I done now, my dear?"

She laughed. "You just apologized, stupid. You don't do that."

"Yeah, whatever. So, shall we go now?"

"You're avoiding the topic!" She exclaimed with a smile. "Dilandau, you ARE growing soft."

"Don't think you're the reason."

She stuck out her tongue at him and threw her bag on his chest.

Upon reaching home, he had challenged her into a game match in Hiko's PS2, confident that he'd beat her. Unfortunately, a few hours later and after much gloating from Hitomi, he had finally admitted defeat – for now.

"I win!" Hitomi exclaimed triumphantly again and grinned at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Just stop gloating already."

"Well then, I'd just have to do my assignments."

She stood up and walked towards her desk, leaving him still sprawled on the floor, near Hiko's PS2. "You know, you're so diligent in your studies."

"I should be. My parents are spending money to send me to school," she said matter-of-factly and proceeded to her assignments.

As the time passed, he just stared at her back. He still couldn't believe that a rumor about Hitomi cheating to get good grades was everywhere in school. She was studious and worked hard on her grades. He'd learned that personally after being ordered to spend time with her.

Whoever started that rumor was really going to get it. He knew Hitomi well enough now to be sure that she was affected by such attempts to destroy her already trampled reputation in school. She's strong, that was for sure. But she has her limitations and weaknesses, too. And he had been allowed a glimpse of that when he asked her out to the dance.

"Hitomi?"

"Yeah?" She queried, still busy giving her assignments the final check up.

"I'm sure you've heard of the rumors in school."

He noticed that she stopped for a brief moment before proceeding with her previous task and answering him. "How could I possibly not?"

"I just want to ask you something."

"If I really do cheat? If I had had a leakage to the recent exams?"

He continued to look at her. "Yeah."

She sighed and placed her pen down. "You believe them?"

"No."

"Then why are you even asking?"

"Because I want to hear you defend yourself."

"What's the use? Nobody would listen."

He stood up and walked towards her. Looking down on her, he placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him and meet his piercing red eyes. "I would."

She broke the eye contact and stared back at her assignments. "As much as I appreciate that, I don't think it would do me good to talk, especially to you."

"Why?"

She clenched her fists tightly for a moment before spreading her hands out on the desk and standing up. Forcing a smile, she looked at him briefly. "I'm hungry. I think I'd go try my luck on food preparation."

She walked away hurriedly and left him. She was suppressing her emotions again and he knew that very well. Spending much time with her made him see how her style of defense is. And it was through avoiding discussing it with someone and dealing with her problems alone when no one is already around to see her vulnerable side.

It may be wrong of him since who was he to her in the first place, but he couldn't help but feel the need to intrude on her life. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt it was his fault that she was in this mess and he couldn't even do anything about it. She wouldn't let him, his pride wouldn't let him.

He was after all, one of the supposedly carefree popular guys in school. And who was she? She was the new girl who became the outcast because of the clash with the pompous bastard that he was.

He closed his eyes tightly for a moment. He wasn't supposed to be feeling anything for her, especially not guilt. But the problem is that he is feeling something. As experienced as he was with girls, he didn't know how to handle her and the new character she can evoke in him.

Slumping on her bed, he grabbed a pillow and threw it on the floor out of frustration. However, something caught his eyes when he stared back at where one of the pillows used to be. There was a paper, crumpled slightly.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he sat up and reached for it.

_Back then life was just too good… back then there were more good times than bad… And back then, I didn't need to cry most of the time…_

_But things took a funny twist. Everything I had known changed so fast in front of me. From the middle of it all, I was pushed out. And I lost the things I thought were the most important things I had in life… my popularity... my friends._

_Thank goodness my family is still there. But not so close to me anymore. It's my fault. I pushed them away. I don't talk too much around them anymore. Why? What would I tell them? That I got my feelings bruised in school again? I can't… I just can't do that. I don't want them to hurt for me… I don't want anyone to hurt for me. I may have been what Hiko called as a popular missy but I loved my family. I wasn't all that of a bitch. There were people I deemed important and that's my family and friends._

_I miss how everything was. It may be selfish of me… but I still wish I was away from this place. I wish I was back in America. I wish everything was back to how it all was. I miss my friends so much. And I miss Allen so much, too. Back with them, I thought that my second home was school._

_I still do when I'm with my new friends. But they can't shield me the way Allen and the others can. And I wouldn't want them to do so. Reputations don't heal. If ever they do, they heal relatively slow and leave big scars. I don't want to injure my new friends' reputation. It would be like doing harm to my friends in America, too._

_So I suppose I need to face all this alone. But to be honest, I am getting tired. I wasn't used to dealing with people calling me names, to people insulting me, and to people making up bad stories and horrible descriptions of me. Underneath my strong and unaffected front in school, I feel so crushed._

_I used to think when I was protected from this stuff that things can hurt much more than words. Words pass. Physical scars don't. But I learned in a hard way that words can strike deeper than it would seem. Right… physical wounds do hurt… but it is easier to mend a cut in the skin, than mend your self-esteem and feelings._

_Sometimes, I don't want to wake up. Because in my dreams, everything was still like before. But if I dream forever, it would be selfish because I was given a new life, with new lessons and new experiences. I was given a new self. And hard as it is to face reality now, I know I harbor urges that tell me… there is light in the other end of the tunnel._

_But I do wonder… when will I see that light?_

_It's hard to believe that I'm wishing that my new friends would be the light in the tunnel of darkness that is the dislike people in school have for me. But I am wishing… and that made a big difference considering the fact that I was mistrusting all of them from the start… especially the red-eyed egomaniac that I strangely feel attached to now that at times, I'm having second thoughts on constantly wishing to be back in America._

_I wish I could keep them. I wish I could keep him. But I know, that someday, I'd have to learn to leave them too just as I am forcing myself to learn to move on in life without Allen, Millerna, Yukari, Amano, and Gades._

~*A few days later*~

"You're late."

Hitomi rolled her eyes and slumped on the pavement. "Do you think I care?!"

He raised a brow and sat beside her. "It looks like we're in a bad mood."

"Could we just eat lunch in silence?"

"Hmm, let me think of that," he pretended to think. "No."

"Damn it, Dilandau! Buzz off, will you?!" She glared at him as fiercely as she could.

"Do I look like a bee?"

"Then go suck a doorknob!" She yelled angrily.

She stood up and slammed the rooftop door as hard as she could on her way out.

His eyes narrowed and the grin he had plastered on his face when Hitomi was around quickly flattened into a thin line of irritation. Another bad day in school for Hitomi it seems and it was really getting on his nerves.

He was hurrying and was just stuffing some of his things in his sports bag. Coach Sakima had given him extra practice ALONE for supposedly ten minutes. But the practice just had to be morphed into a thirty-minute one.

Now, Hitomi would most likely kill him for making her wait. And to think he knew she didn't like being in school because of many dimwits talking about her negatively. But here he was, making her wait.

For sure now, many students have passed by her and were talking about her recent cheating oh so _discretely_. Sometimes, he just can't believe the fact that he used to enjoy being around these people.

"Uh, Dilandau?"

"What?!" He asked in irritation and turned to see a pair of green eyes. He calmed a bit. "Hiko, aren't you supposed to be home by now?"

"Well, you see, Hitomi knew that I'd be staying a bit late in school."

Dilandau cocked a brow.

"I'm going to play a bit of basketball with my friends," Hiko explained, jokingly glaring at him. "I'm not here to hit on girls." It made Dilandau grin but before he could comment, Hiko continued. "But anyway, Tomi asked me half an hour ago to tell you that she wouldn't need a ride home."

"She went home?"

"I guess so."

"I see. Well, I'm going to catch up then. Damn she'll toast me."

Hiko grinned. "I think so. Back in America, no one makes her wait. But you've done that to her lots of times. And now that she doesn't seem to be in a good mood, I think she'll not only toast you."

"Thanks for assuring me," he replied sarcastically. "Well, go do your basketball thing then. I'm going."

"Pool."

Dilandau stopped walking towards the door and looked back with a confused look. "What?"

"Pool. If she's not in her room, she may be swimming in the pool. Back then, she does that when she's slightly upset."

"Do you think she'd drown me?"

Hiko gave a smile and Dilandau immediately knew that Hitomi might just drown him if he's even later.

"I think I'd go catch up now."

Hiko nodded and watched him leave.

He strode towards her room wondering what kind of upset she would be. But when he entered, he found the room empty which would mean she was in the pool.

Frowning for a moment, he threw his bag on her bed before heading out of the house to go to the pool. But then, he found the pool empty of a certain honey-brown haired girl. And the areas around it didn't even indicate that there had been someone there moments before.

'Where could she be?' He asked himself mentally as he walked inside the house. 'The one who let me in did say that Hitomi was home.'

Deciding on just waiting for her, he walked back to her room and sat on her desk, scanning the room. Parts of the room reminded him of his room. He smirked. 'Of course it reminds me of my room. A couple of the things here belong to me or more like used to belong to me. Hitomi could be so damn demanding.'

He diverted his gaze onto the desk he was sitting on. Just then, something crept into his mind. It was that of Hitomi's writings and what he had learned from Hiko about her friends in America. What if he could get more insight about Hitomi?

He smiled with mischief. Hitomi wasn't around. And it would be boring to just wait for her. He could go to his friends, but then, there might be possibilities of running into trouble that he can't afford to have. Not with his father getting really close to being full of his headache-causing run-ins with other people.

He might as well make use of his time wisely then. He smiled even more. 'Yeah, wisely. It's not like it would really hurt if I take a look at a couple of her things.'

With that thought in mind, he started rummaging through her desk, then her dresser, then her bed. But he couldn't find anything similar to what he had a couple of days back. It had almost been two hours and yet, he can't seem to find anything.

He stood in the middle of the room and looked around. 'I really am stupid. Why didn't I think about checking her closet?!'

Standing in front of it, he opened it. But to his surprised he saw her, sleeping there in a sitting position, hugging her legs tight and head rested on the wall.

_"Hey, baby." Allen stepped out of his convertible and kissed Hitomi's cheek._

_"Sorry to keep you waiting. Amano and I still had to finish a couple of laps for extra practice."_

_Amano nodded. "You know how it is to be the star athlete of the team."_

_Allen laughed. "Exactly the reason why I stopped fencing. My schedule clashes with you people."_

_Hitomi looked around the school's parking lot. "So, Millerna is still in cheerleading practice then. And it looks like Yukari would take a couple more minutes to finish her tennis."_

_The two nodded. "Looks like Gades' is through with his football," Amano commented, seeing Gades nodding goodbye to a couple of teammates before making his way towards them._

_"Really sorry. Coach---" Gades began when he was within hearing range._

_"We just got here ourselves," Hitomi interrupted._

_"Oh good."_

_Amano leaned on the car. "Just for discussion, I sometimes wonder why we hang out together."_

_Sitting on the driver's seat, Allen looked at his twin and raised a questioning brow. "Why is that?"_

_"Yeah, why?" Gades queried, sitting himself on the back seat. "Birds of the same feather flock together. We're all popular."_

_Hitomi sat on the car's hood, just beside where Amano was leaning and looked at him, somewhat getting what he wanted to point out._

_"So we are popular. But as you said, birds of the same feather flock together. Aren't we supposed to be hanging out with our teammates? You, Gades, should be with the football team. Hitomi and I should be with our fellow track members. Millerna should be with the cheerleading team especially since she'd be the expected captain next year. Yukari should be with her tennis companions. And Allen wouldn't have to quit his fencing if he didn't hang out with us."_

_Gades shrugged. "I feel more comfortable with this group."_

_"Besides," Allen interrupted. "We all fit together whether or not we are of the same team."_

_Hitomi nodded her agreement. "Our friendship isn't based on popularity or on sports or even on academics. We don't need to be friends since we can all stand alone. But we're still friends. It's simply because we want to be and we are happy to be."_

_Amano smiled. "That's what I tell myself when the thought arises. I guess we all do fit. We even have the same perception on this issue. And this is an important issue to say the least."_

_"I am SO sorry!" Yukari exclaimed. "Coach---"_

_"We know," Hitomi, Allen, Gades, and Amano interrupted at the same time._

_Yukari beamed. "I am SO lucky to have friends like you guys."_

_"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I'm really, really sorry." Millerna hurriedly said as she jogged towards them._

_The rest just smiled. "Still practicing?" Gades teased. "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I'm really, really sorry."_

_"A new chant?" Amano asked with a big smile._

_Millerna rolled her eyes and laughed. "What would I do without understanding people like all of you? With the rest of the team, some of them may be berating me silently inside their heads for being late. It's good that we're really true friends even with this popularity thing going on."_

_"I know. That could produce a gap," Yukari agreed. "But we're friends by choice and not by need. So no need to have wrinkles worrying about us not understanding. I was a bit late myself."_

_"We're all so lucky to have each other!" Millerna exclaimed._

_They all smiled. "And we'll never lose each other," Hitomi muttered and smiled even more as she looked at Allen._

_The rest smiled knowingly._

_"You mean you'll never lose Allen. Marriage is after all, very much a welcome thought for both of you."_

_Yukari giggled. "Millerna so has the point. Don't forget, we'll help plan!"_

_"And we should be in the marriage entourage." Gades winked. "You wouldn't have to worry about the honeymoon."_

_Amano nodded. "We wouldn't interrupt. And we'd keep everyone away just in case."_

_Hitomi and Allen both smiled at each other._

_"What do you think would I call you by then, Tomi?" Allen asked playfully. "Sugar? Creamer?"_

_"Creamer?" Yukari interrupted._

_"Yeah. Coffee is black and creamer brings about lightness in color."_

_"Oh. So Creamer as in light of your life?" Millerna asked with a wink._

_Allen laughed and continued his suggestions. "Honey pot? Grape bunch?"_

_They all laughed at Allen's suggestions and shook their heads._

_"Well, at least they were tolerable suggestions." Allen said in defense. "But it doesn't matter anyway." He stood up and sat beside Hitomi, arms embracing her lithe figure. "I love you, Tomi."_

_The rest smiled and looked at each other. "Your cue, Hitomi." They said laughingly._

_Hitomi smiled at her friends and looked up at Allen, eyes gleaming with the words she next said._

"I love you, Allen."

He felt something. It was as if his heart constricted painfully at what he heard her say. But he shrugged it off.

"Hitomi?" He called out.

She sniffed and let go of her legs to stretch them. But she was still asleep.

He noticed something on her lap. She must have been hugging it when she was hugging her legs. He squatted in front of her and took hold of the picture frame.

Hitomi smiled happily, head tilted upwards and slightly to the side. Her emerald orbs were on this blonde heartthrob whose arms were around her waist. He was standing behind her and was also looking back at her, blue eyes gleaming with affection, and kissable lips curved into a loving smile.

A pretty blonde girl was beside them, smiling teasingly as she looked at Hitomi. Another pretty girl with dark brown hair smiled teasingly. A guy who looked like the blonde guy with Hitomi seemed to have his eyes rolled but he had a happy smile on his face. And the last good-looking guy had his hand on the shoulder of Hitomi's blonde prince charming with a smile.

All in all, they looked very, very happy to be with each other.

He looked at Hitomi and noticed that her face had tear stains.

Maybe what Hiko was telling him was wrong. Hitomi didn't fit here. She wasn't happy. Maybe she did need to go back to America. Maybe this relationship wouldn't really work after all.

This engagement that they didn't even make is really a mess. And to think he was beginning to believe that maybe it could work out in the end. They were becoming closer and closer. But then, close didn't make up for what Hitomi wanted, for what Hitomi needed.

She needed her friends in America, not them in Japan. She needed this handsome blonde guy… not him.

~tbc~

**Author's Note: As I had said… longer chapter. I know it's too long. But I'm just too happy with the reviews I got and even those who liked the prospects of my news of a long chapter. I got carried away, I suppose. Anyhow, I hope this is not disappointing and to those who are made happy by my updates and the story, I hope this one helps ^^,**

      I'm thanking **Midnight-Blue****/Kisakino Ookami. Thanks for reviewing my long through stories: 'Standing At the Edge of the Earth' and Intruder Alert. And thanks for dropping SO many reviews and even on my other story. That's SO sweet of you! **

      **To           **, Clover and Mei's plan would really display itself soon and I think you have an idea now basing from some scenes here. About 28 days, I'll try to see it.

      **To anime_luver**, well I hope you'd continue being into this story. Yeah, sometimes a hug is better.

      **To fluer21, nah. I'm not a talented writer. But I wish I could pretend to be.**

      **To Always Dreaming**, feelings could be correct. Wait up for Mei *wink*

      **To Caitie**, I agree. Hiko's comment was priceless. He never even knew he hit the bull's eye! Fruitbasket? Obviously, I hadn't had the chance to watch that.

      **To reimegami04/megami-sama, I'd just e-mail you for updates. And about other stories, I have another D/H and a V/H but the other D/H is kind of hard for me. I can't seem to pull the characters the way I should – serious. Guess I got accustomed to the D/H here.**

      **To aznangel/Nancy, no need to thank me. Thank yourself and the other reviewers. You people make this possible ^_~ By the way, I'd inform you when I update.**

      **To Mad Meg Askevron, kiss? Not too soon, I suppose. Especially since Clover and Mei are still in the picture.**

      **To Princess Neptune, I'd e-mail you every update. ^_~**

      **To mel_88, can I say you're perceptive or what. Calm before the storm… wait for the next chapter and find out. But then, even in this chapter I've put in some hints.**

      **To AFCAMistress, maybe you're the 'someone else' *wink*… but if you're not the one, well friendship is still a very precious thing and there are a lot of fishes in the sea ^_~**

      **To everyone who enjoyed the sweet part last chapter: I hope you enjoy the park scene even if it's not as sweet as the hug scene last chapter. I made sure that the park scene would have a little sweet touch just for you people ^^,**

      Well, I'm ending this then. **Thank you so much to those who sent me feedbacks and to those who couldn't review but sent me an e-mail. I really appreciate it and I really LOVED the feedbacks. I hope I didn't miss anyone in my dedication. I had a hard time in that one. Not all reviews appeared on ff.net but did on the mailbox. If I missed anyone, I'm really so sorry. You're welcome to berate me for that.******

********

********


	8. Knowing what there is

**Title: **Intruder Alert: Take Two

**Author: **Frostmourne

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vision of Escaflowne so don't sue me…

**Chapter Dedication:** fallen-dark-angel, Always Dreaming, the original esca chick, Smiles9, Diesty-chan, Fuzzie, T T, MysticalDreamer32, Night of the Raven, supergirl6, one_mean_rabbit, naria4, Izzy, blue ice2, SabrinaYutsuki, windsoffortune, anime_luver, Catelina, Princess Neptune, Magicman/Smokegirl, Kat-Tastrophe, dilly-sammas luver, Mad Meg Askevron, reimegami04,           , mel_88, Kisakino Ookami, My Silver Flame

**Summary: **Popular guy, Dilandau Albatou, had finally met his match in this green-eyed, short-tempered girl from America. Sparks flew between them from the start and intensified when they found out that they were actually engaged to each other. But when it seemed that they had settled the negative sparks between them, more embers glow from the outside.

**Chapter 8: Knowing what there is**

"Either you put a stop to this, Ganesha-san, or I will call her and her parents to my office myself."

"I will get to the bottom of this, Jajuka-san."

"Alright. Good day."

Balgus nodded and left the school president's office. This matter was sure getting out of hand. It was only a rumor that Ryu's daughter was cheating. But now, it is more than that. It was that she was changing grades of herself and other students as well.

Most of their students, including Mei and others who were reputedly against Hitomi, had gotten very low grades. But the teachers affirmed that the input they placed on the school's computer system were right. Now, it is all over school that Hitomi may be the one doing it. She is reputed to be the best in computer programming and hacking after all.

'I just can't believe this. Ryu's daughter would NEVER do this.'

She felt another part of her heart break off at the looks and whispers. It hurt but she'd have to put up with this.

Hiko glared at everyone. He was genuinely pissed off. "Hitomi?"

She continued to walk. "I'm alright. I'm not bothered. They're nothing to me," she said sternly and walked off towards her first class.

But he knew her well enough. She was hurt.

"You're not going to sunshine?" Van asked as they walked towards their first class.

"No. She'd be in more trouble if I do."

Van raised a brow. "Hmm, had a serious fight with sunshine?"

"Van, go suck a doorknob," Dilandau stated flatly and slumped on his chair, glaring at everyone with a silent message that anyone who'll bother him would really get it, suspension-threat present or not.

Brownish-red eyes filled with amusement. 'Good thing it was just a crush on Hitomi or else I'd be saying those things, too.' "So are you going to brood till the classes starts?"

Dilandau didn't even move. He just kept on glaring at everyone. He was confused to say the least.

Why did he hate everyone with so much more intensity than he could hate before? Why did he feel so upset when Hitomi said she loved Allen? Why was he so bothered by what he had read about Hitomi's feelings? Why was he beginning to care so much that even Van wouldn't leave the topic off anymore? Why was he minding Hitomi's business when they were just merely ordered to spend time together?

Their parents wouldn't know if they're together in school but why was he still keeping her by his side? Why was he so restless and well… worried… when she's not in his line of sight? Why was he still with Hitomi?

"F***!" He cursed loudly as he slammed his fists on his desk, startling his classmates.

Van raised a brow. "Does that have anything to do with me trying to be annoying? Because frankly, I thought you weren't even listening."

Dilandau continued to ignore Van and just slouched on his seat, glaring at the ceiling as he tried desperately to sort out what was within him as he did every night and lately, most of the time.

"Hitomi?"

She looked up from her lunch and raised a questioning brow at him.

"Don't you ever tire of pretending to be okay?"

Her brows furrowed in question.

"I could make them stop. I could shut them all up even if it gets me suspended or expelled."

She frowned.

"Tell me, I'll do it."

Putting her lunch away, she looked at him seriously once more. "You're strange, you know that? You can be so despicably awful and yet you can be so touchingly nice."

"I'm not trying to be touchy OR nice. All this fu**ing gossipers just piss me off."

"And you'd get yourself expelled because of that? How can you be so juvenile? Shouldn't I be the one pissed off? Really, Dilandau, you're mixing up everything. You almost act as if you're trying to make up for getting me in this position."

"I am."

She looked amused. "You're crazy and not to mention stupid. You're growing soft on me when I used to remember you hating me as much as I used to hate you."

"Used to hate. Past tense. Can't I have the past tense, too?"

"No. Because you're Albatou Dilandau and as far as I have learned, you don't care and don't forgive."

"Then why am I still here?"

"Because we were ordered around to spend time."

He stared at her seriously for a few seconds, getting angry as each second passed.

He had been trying so hard to kill the guilt and kill every emotion and change that Hitomi's presence brought along. And when he finally accepted that he was beginning to be a pathetic loser, caring and protective over the girl he used to hate, she was rubbing salt on his heavily wounded ego.

"So I'm here to save my ass, is that it?!"

She looked confused. "Why would you be spending time with me if not to stay out of your parents' wrath?"

He glared. "For someone so perceptive, you sure are stupid!" He immediately stalked out and left the rooftop with a bang.

Hitomi was left there thinking irately. 'What is wrong with him now?!'

They were chatting as if there weren't anything wrong in school that lunch time. He brought Hitomi back home like he wasn't bothered to be there, like he wouldn't be remembering the picture she held so tight, like he wouldn't feel guilt snaking through him as the words in her writings echo back in his head, like he wasn't confused about what he was feeling whenever Hitomi was the subject of thought.

"Let's eat. You're so thin I often wonder where you get your strength whenever you hit me. You scare me."

"Albatou Dilandau is scared?" She taunted and then realized what he said. "Do I look scary to you?!?!"

"No. But you look as if you'd break any moment. It's a wonder why you don't just crumble. You're so thin. Do you even eat when I'm not around? Do I have to be around all the time to make sure you actually eat food? You're such a problem." He rolled his eyes. "What do you want to eat?"

Hitomi slumped on her bed and looked at him amusedly. "Sometimes, you're so thoughtful. But I still find it weird. I always thought that you're so despicable and bad."

He laughed. "I am."

She just smiled. "Not really. Hey, let's take a couple of pictures?"

"What? So you can put up a gallery? We've been having too many pictures since you started wondering why I don't put pictures in my room."

"Well, so I can place a bunch of pictures there."

"Why do you love to torture me?"

Hitomi giggled. "Well, maybe till then I'd keep all the pictures so come---"

"You're bossing me around too much."

"That's alright. You're letting me anyway."

"You're really proving that I'm going insane. You're ruining my bad boy image."

"That image doesn't suit you."

"And why is that?"

"Because no matter what you say… I think you're not that bad."

Sitting on her desk, he looked at her. "So, that's a what?"

"That's my way of saying you're okay and I like you."

"Yeah, but 'like' is not enough to keep you happy like your Allen can."

Hitomi suddenly sat up and looked at him closely. "Excuse me?"

His eyes widened. 'I f***ing slipped!' "I said you're still not happy that you still insult me." He shrugged for additional effect.

"That wasn't what I heard, Dilandau."

"It wasn't? But that's what I said."

Her eyes narrowed. "You're hiding something."

"So are you. All people hide something." He noticed a part of THE picture frame sticking out of one of her pillows. Everything rushed back and his thoughts and emotions were starting to be messed up once again. He stood up and walked towards the door. "I think I'm going early. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

She stood up and walked towards him, holding on to his arm. "We talk today."

His brows furrowed and somehow, seeing the picture frame didn't help his already guilty mind to stop its pounding. "About?"

"Hiko told you something, didn't he? You messed with my things, don't you?"

"Something? Things?"

"Damn it! Quit acting clueless and tell me!"

He let his patience slip, guilt fueling his anger. "YOU tell ME. I wouldn't have to ask Hiko if you trusted me ENOUGH to TELL me."

"My life is out of your concern! You DON'T have any right! How dare you!"

He glared at her but she glared back and continued. "I didn't probe with your life! I respected your privacy! But YOU! You didn't! You are so untrustworthy! I bet you used to some juvenile delinquent before! Messing with things you shouldn't be messing with!"

Her words stung. He was so confused and he didn't understand why this fight was here. He didn't understand why he was getting so worked up and he felt himself getting so angry with every word she spoke against him. "SHUT UP!!!" He slammed his fist on her door, breathing hard from his efforts to control himself.

She glared at him, stepped away and then turned back. "I hate you, Dilandau. I hate you so much," she said in a low, venomous voice.

"Hey," he said in the same venomous voice. "The feeling's mutual."

He slammed the door on his way out, leaving her back facing the door.

"What---"

"Shut up!" He said curtly to Van and passed by them to sit on his usual seat in the cafeteria the following day.

Gatti threw Celena a curious look as they entered the cafeteria. Celena shrugged. "He was pretty pissed off when he went home yesterday. He didn't eat dinner and breakfast and was brooding all the time. I didn't try to talk to him. He scares me even more compared to how he was back in junior high."

"Sunshine," said Van with a knowing smirk. "He must have had a fight with his sunshine."

"I think it's serious," interrupted Chesta.

He was about to say something, but the rest came and walked towards the table, having no clue that Dilandau was really in a bad mood.

"I think we need to rescue them," Gatti sighed. "I wouldn't want to escort anyone to the clinic."

Celena nodded. "You guys go ahead. I'm joining Merle and the others as usual."

"And Hitomi?" Chesta asked.

"I think she needs time to herself. She might think we're there on Dilandau's behalf," Van explained and stalked off towards Dilandau and the others.

~*Two days later*~

"We'll get to the bottom of this, alright?"

Hitomi nodded and sighed. "Thanks for the advice and assurance, Sir Balgus."

He smiled kindly. "It's my duty. Now trudge along."

She smiled and went out of his office. Just as she came out, Dilandau was walking down the hallway. She stopped. But he only passed by her, not even sparing her a look, like she didn't even exist.

~*Ten days later*~

"Kanzaki,"

Hitomi zipped her bag close and looked at her gorgeous coach. "Yes, sir?"

"Let's talk just a moment before you leave."

She nodded. "Do I need to practice something?"

"No. But your concentration is wavering."

"I'm sorry. There's just some matters that…" She shook her head. "I'll concentrate next time."

Folken nodded and walked towards Hitomi. "Kanzaki, we may be silent but we believe that you can't do anything remotely similar to what most here in school are accusing you of. Not that I needed an assurance, but Eries assured me that even if you're very good in programming and hacking, you wouldn't do anything like what the rumors say."

"She did?"

He smiled slightly. "She did. She believes in you, as I and the rest of the team do. But you have to understand that even when most of the faculty in school believes in you, we cannot put matters into our hands. It would be viewed as favoritism and that would be bad on you. And the team---"

"I understand their silence," she quickly assured. "I wouldn't want them to be in trouble with the rest of the school for defending me. It's not their fight."

The kendo coach nodded once again. "Yes. But they will be there for you. As well as I and Eries. Don't push them away too hard, alright? Talking to them once in a while won't hurt them."

She nodded.

"Good. Well, you should go home now."

Getting her bag, she said her goodbyes to Coach Fanel and walked out. But she was surprised to find someone waiting for her.

"I'll give you a ride."

She shook her head. "I don't think Dilandau would like the idea of you doing me a favor."

"He doesn't know that I'm here."

"He will if you talk longer to me. Someone would see you."

Viole just walked towards her and relieved her of her bag. "I think I'll live through Dilandau's wrath. But we need to talk and straighten things up."

"Merle---"

"Would be happy to have this settled," he finished.

Hitomi looked at him for a while before consenting with a nod. "Rooftop."

"Good enough."

"Finally, in just less than a week, we'd be seeing Hitomi!"

Yukari smiled at Millerna's enthusiasm. "Yeah, I know! Well, I think we'd better continue our preparation for school now. We've been talking for a while."

Millerna laughed. "Yeah. See you a bit later then. Oh, since Sarah's picking you up, tell her to buy me a couple of drawing pencils on her way to your place, okay?"

"Sure. Later then."

"So, what now?" She asked after a few minutes of silence passed between them.

Viole looked at the sky for a moment before looking back at her. "What happened?"

Hitomi hesitated for some time before relating to him what had transpired which took quit some time. By the time she had finished, he knew exactly that Hitomi needed to know something about Dilandau.

"What do you think of him?"

"Now?"

"Before the fight… when you two were getting along."

She sighed. "I… well… I thought that he was beginning to be a friend… that he was beginning to um… care. And I liked him then," she paused and frowned. "But I certainly don't now. He was just playing with me, pretending that he cares, pretending to be a friend," she said with disdain.

"I don't think he was pretending. Or more like I KNOW he's not pretending."

"Please, don't try that on me."

"I'm serious. I know so. I've been around him longer than you and I should know if there's something up with his attitude. And from what I've seen of him this past few days and your side of the story, I know that you hurt him more than you know."

She couldn't help but glare. "He betrayed my trust."

"He didn't betray anything, Hitomi. You didn't trust him. He was just concerned about you."

"He could've damn straight asked me. He's shameless anyway that I find it hard to believe he didn't ask me outright."

"You're clueless, you know."

"What?!"

"You don't know your effect on him. Don't you notice he's not THAT outright with you as he is with other people? That he chooses his approach on you and does not go on being so tactless just to get some answers?"

Hitomi just stared at him.

"I guess you don't. No matter how you see it, Hitomi, Dilandau cares for you. I think he knew whatever it is you didn't want him to know. But he kept it, didn't he? I think he waited for you to tell him. But things just didn't turn out right."

"Why are you so loyal to him?"

"It's not just about loyalty, Hitomi. We've been through a lot. It may just be me, but I think Dilandau's better the way when he's with you. Don't you notice how scared others are when he's not in such a good mood? A lion is still a lion whether or not he is caged. But you seem to have this effect on him that makes him as if he's a house cat."

"So?"

"I'm saying you have him in your hands. You can make him happy or hurt him the most."

"So, you're trying to ask me to go to him and apologize so he'd be freaking happy?! Goodness! He can be so juvenile!"

"No. I'm trying to ask you to understand him."

Hitomi let out a frustrated breath and stared at him. "How can I understand him if he can't understand me?!"

"I think he does understand you. Well as much as you allow him to understand, that is. Besides, the problem is you hurt him and provoked him to hurt you. You did say he wanted to go home straight away when you were starting to question him. He was avoiding a fight with you. But you provoked him. It hurts much when you know that someone you care for doesn't even trust you."

"I'm not the only one who's not doing any trusting here," she snapped. "He's also in that term. He won't even tell what the mall fight was all about!"

His brows furrowed as the more of Dilandau's late attitude became clearer to him through this talk. "He was trying to keep you."

"He's what?"

He sighed wearily. "He might be thinking that you'd leave him if you know."

"Know what?"

"Know how he was."

She looked at him questioningly. Then she remembered her harsh words and his reaction thereafter. Something dawned on her. "I was just spurting things out because I was mad. But his reaction… he's had a very bad past, didn't he? What I said was true, aren't they?"

He leaned on the metal railings of the rooftop and looked remorseful. "I don't think I should be the one telling you this but what the hell." He fell silent and looked thoughtful.

"Well what?" Hitomi asked impatiently.

"Gang."

She raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

Viole sighed. "Gang. You know, a group of gangsters."

"I know that. But could you be more specific or detailed?"

"We used to mess up people we hate. We do a lot of cutting classes, picking fights, drinking, smoking, even drugs and… bed stuff. In short, we were immature bastards who didn't realize that we're not only destroying other people's lives but ours as well. Trust me, you wouldn't want to hear details so I'll skip that part. But after that scenario, we all wanted to just forget those memories. Then again, the way you just reminded him of everything he wanted to get away from must've hurt him so much. You know, I think you're the only person who can make him forget but I guess you're also the one who can make him remember the most."

Her green eyes looked elsewhere but him. In his eyes, she must have been uncomfortable with the new knowledge. She must have been bothered knowing that all the time she was with Dilandau, she was in a lot of danger of getting herself trampled.

"You'll leave him now that you know those things, won't you?"

She sighed. And he knew he just blew it for Dilandau.

"No."

He straightened up and looked at her closely. "What?"

"I said no. That's the past. He regretted it the mere fact that he wanted to forget. He's not that person anymore."

"So you're saying---"

"I'm still angry at him for not respecting my privacy. But that doesn't mean I despise him for his past." She closed her eyes and leaned on the door. "It's not that I didn't trust him. I'm just not ready to share that part of me just as he is with this delinquent stuff."

"Exactly how bad is this past you've tried hard not to let him into?"

"Very."

He raised a brow. "I find that hard to believe. You don't strike me as someone who'd---"

"No. That wasn't what I meant. It's just very bad for comparison." She sighed and opened her eyes. "I don't want him to feel bad when he starts comparing. Because even if he portrays uncaring and cocky attitudes, I know he still has a heart… somehow."

Viole suddenly felt the urge to smile. "You both try so hard to keep each other from getting hurt that in the end, you hurt each other more. Just like me and Merle when we were still starting our relationship."

She looked at him. The tension had just broken. "She didn't always like you, did she?"

He smiled even more. "She hated me. You remember Blake, don't you?"

"Yup. The guy in the concert?"

He nodded. "She hated me when Blake was still her boyfriend. She wasn't exactly happy when Blake and his group had an encounter with us in the past. He was hurting her, but she was still in love with him."

"I don't think it's only that."

He grinned sheepishly. "Well, Blake was two-timing her. So they broke up. By then, she hated playboys with such a passion. You do remember the first day when Miguel---"

"So, you were dared to make her your girl but she hated you so much. In order to save your pride, you pursued her but in the end you realized that all the time you went after her, you were slowly but surely falling for her. And she saw that so she gave you a chance until the time came when she returned your affection."

"How---"

"Just a wild guess," she said, giggling. "I thought that would be great on you two."

"For a moment, I thought you could see the past."

She smiled and shrugged. "So what happened then?"

"Just as I said earlier, we also tried to keep each other from getting hurt that we ended up hurting each other more. We weren't always an item you know. We often had cool-offs. But then we realized that that was because we didn't trust each other enough. A relationship is based on trust. If you can't trust the other, you can't love him fully. When you are in a relationship, you are as one. You share both pains and happiness with each other."

"You talk as if Dilandau and I should do just that."

"Actually, I would say you should both do that."

She snorted. "Like we're really committed to each other."

Viole gave her a disbelieving look. "Please. You really expect me to buy that you two are not hooked up? Dilandau's all over you."

Rolling her eyes, she replied. "He isn't all over me. He still insults and aggravates me."

"In a teasing way, yeah. But not really in a way that would really hurt you. When you pounded him and a couple of us had to restrain you, he didn't even defend himself from you. Back on the mall fight, he almost had himself beaten to death just because he couldn't fight back since he had you to protect. Heck! He's more subdued than he could ever be. He lets you boss him around when he doesn't allow anyone else to do that. He---"

"Please, Viole, don't make it sound like he's really falling for me, okay? It creeps me out."

"Why?"

"Because just the thought of having to put up with a demonic old man pursuing me is not really a good thought."

"To be fair with him, pursuing a green-eyed ogre isn't a good thought, too."

She stuck out her tongue. "I guess I owe him an apology, don't I?"

He nodded. "And I guess he owes you one, too."

"By the way, what do you mean he was trying to keep me and the part that I'd leave him?"

Viole looked incredulous. "You don't get those parts?"

"Yeah."

"Keep you and not make you leave him… No break ups."

"Break ups? What's there to break up? We're just friends."

"Friends? With the way Dilandau is around you, you're telling me you two are just friends?"

"Yeah. He's not even courting me," she added. 'Well, I'm his fiancée anyway so there's really no need,' she thought, restraining herself from shaking her head.

"Whatever you say, that isn't what everyone can see."

"What does everyone see?"

"That Dilandau and you are more than friends. He's practically a different person around you."

Hitomi looked like she was going to laugh. "You don't know what's behind that. What would you say if I tell you that our parents were responsible for us spending time together?"

"I don't know. But if both your parents had Dilandau become your guardian or something, he sure is taking his job to another level."

"Implying what?"

Viole smiled. "Damn, you're blind. Well, I think we're through here. Now, let me give you your ride home."

"Tell me about you and Merle on the way. And drop the subject about Dilandau and me because I'd really pound you hard enough to send you to a hospital if you don't."

He smiled and nodded.

He paced the room and finally slumped on his bed. He had been doing that for the past twelve days, trying to exhaust his agitation and frustration.

_"Okay, I admit that Allen is very affectionate on her. But he's still a playboy!" Hiko exclaimed with passion. "And I'm not giving him any chance of hurting my sister!"_

_"She's not telling me anything."_

_Hiko sighed. "I think she doesn't want you to compare. Even though you're not Allen, she cares for you unknowingly. She doesn't want you to start feeling you can't match up to her Allen and all that. You might start to feel bad that you can't seem to treat her like her friends does in __America__ even when she tries to get along with you. You might feel bad that you reduced her to this zero popularity and yet you still act cocky."_

However he hated to admit it, he owed her an apology. But even as he admitted that, it doesn't mean that his pride would allow him to apologize. Dilandau glared angrily at the ceiling. He couldn't even allow himself to help her with the cheating and hacking rumors that had been circulating in school.

He wondered if Hitomi did her closet-hiding habit during the past days. And he wondered if she really did hate him. He groaned in frustration. When will he ever break his pride down?

The moment she entered the school building, she noticed that the students were eyeing her more closely now and they were all whispering more than usual. She felt her stomach twist. Something was going to happen.

She saw Sir Balgus walk towards her. By the look on his face, she knew it. She was going to have to visit the school president's office.

~tbc~

**Author's Note: **Sorry that there wasn't much D/H interaction here and those involving the two of them were definitely NOT sweet or anything. By the way, Jajuka is human here just like Merle. No furs and all. I was tempted to just stop when Viole came to talk to Hitomi but I'm taking advantage of my time now. It's been hard trying to sneak and write for anything. When I start typing, my father would interrupt. My sister is even annoyed that she can't finish her story because he'd lecture us about writing stuff. About not updating for more than a week, I do apologize.

      To **the original esca chick, it's a good thing I had changed my name beforehand or else, I may have been as upset as you in changing my name. I'm glad the previous chapter helped lighten your mood up.**

      To **Smiles9, try changing your name retaining the 'smiles' part. But anyway, number or not, the name is still cute so don't get too bothered. ^_~**

      To **MysticalDreamer32, seems like so many have to change names. Don't worry, I'd recognize you even with another number. ^_^**

      To **Night of the Raven, I'm still thinking about the trio. It's gonna be a disaster. Wish me luck on the plan.**

      To **supergirl6, it's hard to make them kiss. I always manage to mess up the mood. I suck at that stuff.**

      To **Izzy, I really am NOT a good writer. I just got lucky on this. But the compliment makes me smile like some possessed weirdo.**

      To **SabrinaYutsuki, I'm not much for rushing this one coz it might turn out confusing if I did. And it would make it harder for me to finish. But not rushing is also becoming a problem. I might need to extend this one.**

      To **windsoffortune, beating up Dilandau? Lolz. I'll see about that.**

      To **Catelina, I almost didn't recognize you but when I got to the last part, I knew it then. You had changed your name. Well, good thing for your signature 'Cai' ^^, next time I'm talking, I'd just use that, k? Anyway, I guess I got you carried away back at the journal but I'm glad you liked that part.**

      To **megami-sama, don't burn me for the long update.**

      To           , she was hiding in the closet coz she didn't want others to see that she missed her friends too much and that she was very vulnerable.

      To **mel_88, don't be upset. If it makes you feel better, I'd try super hard to sneak away and write so I could update faster.**

      To **Kisakino Ookami, no need to thank me. I just do my part and acknowledge those who help me a lot. Reviewers have a very great role and it just wouldn't be right to not give them credit. Publish? Nah… no one would buy the book. Lolz.**

      To **My Silver Flame, lolz. I didn't expect anyone to get addicted on my stories. But anyway, I think you ought to read Intruder Alert first coz this one is already the sequel. About some stories, I'm having ideas on two more.**

      **To those who enjoyed the park thing last chapter: I really apologize for the not so sweet chapter.**

      **To those who left their e-mail: I added you to the list of those I sent e-mails to when I update. I decided that I'd e-mail those who leave me their e-mail add from now on.**

      This is it for now then. **Thank you so much for the feedback. I greatly appreciate them. **And to **those that I might have missed out in the chapter dedication, I do apologize. **Not all reviews appear on FF.NET and it's really hard for me. But you are **welcome to berate me for that.**


	9. What goes around, comes around

**Title: **Intruder Alert: Take Two

**Author: **Frostmourne

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vision of Escaflowne so don't sue me…

**Chapter Dedication:** the original esca chick, MysticalDreamer32, AFCAMistress, Catelina, SabrinaYutsuki, one_mean_rabbit, naria4, Smiles9, T T, Izzy, Princess Neptune, My Silver Flame, mel_88, aznangel, blue ice 2, anime_luver, who cares4, Always Dreaming, Diesty-chan, Aya_chan, Kat-Tastrophe, Night of the Raven, Moon Smurf, Xen003, Laochgael, YingFa8

**Summary: **Popular guy, Dilandau Albatou, had finally met his match in this green-eyed, short-tempered girl from America. Sparks flew between them from the start and intensified when they found out that they were actually engaged to each other. But when it seemed that they had settled the negative sparks between them, more embers glow from the outside.

**Chapter 9: What goes around, comes around**

Mr. Kanzaki and his bodyguards had arrived. The bodyguards waited outside the office while their boss went inside. They were merely standing there for a couple of minutes, but they could already hear Mr. Kanzaki's angry voice. And they understood.

Hitomi was daddy's little girl after all. And accusing her of things she wouldn't do is not a very endearing move.

"We will get to the bottom of this," the president assured the angry parent. "Since we have discussed this, Hitomi may now proceed to her class."

Ryu Kanzaki gritted his teeth and spared his daughter a glance. She had been silent since he arrived. She only looked at him sadly and said dad before proceeding to stare sadly at her shoes. Since then, she neither spoke nor moved.

But he knew she was just too tired to even cry. How often had he seen tear stains on her face when he checks her and Hiko in the middle of the night?

"No Jajuka! I am taking my daughter home! You know well enough that I would not teach my children to do such outrageous things!"

"Ryu, you have to understand that I am just doing my job as the school president. My father---"

"Well, I am also just doing my job. I am her father and I would not allow this to crush her! This is really ludicrous! If she did cheat and even alter the grades, it is not entirely her fault! It's the school! It's stupid that a child can access the school's computer system easily! Blame your computer security system, too!"

"Ryu, calm down."

"I will NOT calm down! Either you settle this or I will call a panel of lawyers for this moral damage that this school is doing to my daughter! I am taking her home!" He turned to Hitomi and guided her outside.

"I thought as a corporate lawyer and a successful businessman he'd be even calmer than he already was back in high school," he murmured after the Kanzakis had left. "The opposite just happened."

He was mentally questioning why so many of the students were flocking the hallway. But then, he saw familiar-looking bodyguards and then Mr. Kanzaki, guiding a very depressed Hitomi out.

At that moment, he had the urge to just go and apologize to her. But he couldn't.

"You did this, didn't you?!" Mei accused hotly at the beautiful red-haired girl.

She merely smiled. "It bothers you? Don't worry. Your grades would be back to normal soon."

"Damn you! That's not what I'm talking about!"

"Oh. The little b*t*h?"

"She's not a b*t*h!"

"Oh so now you're defending her."

"That's not the freaking point! You overdid everything!"

"I suppose starting the cheating and leakage thing isn't overdoing it, too?"

"That was YOUR idea! I didn't want to agree but you kept on fueling me until I fell for your fu**ing plan! That was enough already! But you even have to do this hacking thing!"

"I didn't exactly do it. Some real hacker I paid big cash did."

"Damn it! Fix this mess!"

"Why should I?"

"Because you started it!"

Ice-blue eyes started to show annoyance. "Why are you with that b*t*h anyway?!"

"She's not a b*t*h! You are!"

Mei stomped angrily out of the restaurant, not really caring if she had just made a big scene or whether the scene would ruin her reputation.

"I guess you've just made a choice." The rosy lips parted to make an enchanting smile hiding her irritation.

~*Two days later*~

He glared at the rooftop door.

'It's been two days and she still didn't come back to school. Even Hiko. Now what?!'

He had avoided everyone since Hitomi's dad came to school. He even avoided his parents and Celena at home. He just brooded in his room, staring at the phone and the things Hitomi had either given him or left for future use and he couldn't even find an explanation for such stupidity of his.

'That's it! I'm cutting my classes and going to Hitomi!'

But then, the door opened. He stiffened in anticipation but was very much disappointed upon seeing Mei's pretty face.

"Leave me alone," he said curtly.

She flinched, looking very nervous and at the same time afraid. "I need to talk to you."

"Some other time, Mei."

"But it's important."

"Some other time."

"It's about Kanzaki Hitomi."

That got his attention and he fixed her a questioning look. "What about her?"

Mei shut her eyes tightly for a moment, gathering courage. "I-I…"

"You what?"

"I had something to do… with the rumors…" She stopped when she saw his eyes start to narrow.

He stood there, already knowing what the continuation would be. But he had to restrain himself before she delivered the final part or else he'd be in serious trouble with the school, his parents, and especially Mei's.

"The rumors… on her cheating."

His jaws clenched almost painfully. It was hard to calm down especially when he was accustomed to just raging out when he was really angry. At the moment he wasn't just really angry. He was much, much more for reasons he didn't give a damn about anymore.

"Dilandau…"

He didn't move. He willed just himself to calm down and not do anything he'd regret in the future.

"I'm sorry," Mei chocked out on her tears. "I didn't mean to. I was just---"

"You didn't mean to?!" He screamed, still fighting the very strong urge to break things and hurt people. "You damn straight destroyed her! And you weren't even satisfied that you even had this f***ing hacking thing all over the f***ing school!!!"

"I didn't do that," she sobbed.

"Yeah, right," he said sarcastically and punched the door just beside her. "What's next? You sincerely want to help her?!"

"I know you wouldn't believe me, but I do."

"Cut the crap! Don't ever come near me again!"

He went angrily out after glaring at her with all his might. She cried harder but knew she deserved this.

Mr. Kanzaki slammed his fist on his desk and looked at his wife. "Damn it! Why did I ever decide to drag Hitomi here?!"

"Dear, calm down."

"She was right from the moment we came here. She didn't belong here. She belongs in America where she's happy, where she has friends!"

"What do you mean?"

"Hiko slipped. Hitomi's not doing well in school, socially speaking. They're bruising her feelings every single school day! No wonder I find tear stains on her face every single night!"

Mrs. Kanzaki looked appalled. "Oh dear. Maybe moving here wasn't a good idea."

Mr. Kanzaki sighed heavily before deciding. "I'm sending her back to America."

"But school isn't even over yet."

"I don't care! They've done enough already!"

"You're right. Who'll be her guardian there then?"

"I'd ask Mr. Uchida to take care of her. She'd be happy there in Yukari's home. As for the school, I'd talk to her previous school for next semester. I don't care if she'd be delayed. I just want her happy again."

"Dear, if she's in America, she'd be seeing Allen again. And you know that she cannot fall back to him."

He closed his eyes tightly. "I'd talk to Donkirk. We'll have to break this engagement."

"You mean---"

"If Hitomi's happy with Allen, I'm not standing in the way anymore."

"So when will we send her back?"

"As soon as possible."

Mrs. Kanzaki nodded.

She couldn't stand being in her room. Her parents had her stay at home until the matters are cleared.

Hiko had been out of school just like her. And he just kept standing near her bedroom, doing his silent vigil on her.

As much as she didn't want to go school, her conscience was killing her. Her room kept on reminding her how she owed Dilandau an apology. And she wouldn't be able to rest until she did say she was sorry and that she didn't really hate him.

'That's it! I'm sneaking to school and apologizing. Then I'll come back here like I didn't even go out.'

With that thought, she opened her door and was surprised to see that Hiko had once again stood on his post. "Hiko,"

He looked up and forced the sad expression away from his face. "Hey, want to play a game in my PS2?"

She shook her head. "No. I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"I need to go to school---"

"No."

"But Hiko, it's impor---"

"No."

"Just for a mo---"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

After a long period of asking, Hiko finally relented. "Alright. But just for a while okay?"

She nodded. "I promise."

He grabbed his bag and ignored all the looks he got. Lunch break would be over soon. He had to scram. But when he passed by the school gate, a very familiar voice called him.

He looked back and frowned. "Clover," he acknowledged.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah. Home."

She laughed, her pleasant voice soft. "How come I think you're not referring to the Albatou residence?"

"What do you want? Aren't you even supposed to be in your school?"

"I just want to visit you in the middle of a school day. Is that so bad?"

His brows furrowed. Somehow, he knew this wasn't going to be good for him.

"Yes. I need to go now."

He turned away but she spoke again. "Going to your girlfriend?"

He stopped and looked back.

"Yes. I know of her," she drawled. "I followed you the night we saw each other at Tryst."

"And?"

"How come you never were like that to me? You were pretty tamed on her, Dilandau. You even hugged her for hours."

"That's none of your business."

"It is. Why are you wasting your time on a trash like her?"

"She's not trash!" He could feel his temper rising rapidly.

"You respect her a lot."

"I do."

She looked at him bitterly. "How come I never sensed that you respected me? I gave up a lot for you but I was nothing but your toy. You tire and just leave me. What has she got that made you love her?"

"I don't love her. We're just friends."

She laughed, although still bitterly. "You do. I know you do. Or else you wouldn't bother to go to her and get yourself in trouble. I tried hard, Dilandau. But why wasn't I enough? You couldn't even treat me as anything more than just a girl to mess around with."

His jaw clenched. "Let's talk some other time."

"I was everything a boy could ever want but you broke me into pieces. Yet, I still loved you. But you couldn't even return even a morsel of that love. And now, this girl. You love her so much. I don't want to hurt anyone, Dilandau. But you keep forcing me to. I hate her you know. Because even when she's so much lesser than me, she had you, the only thing I ever wanted. Unfortunately, I couldn't have you. I was never good enough."

Suddenly, a thought entered his mind. And his eyes narrowed at her. He strode towards her and towered over her, looking at her intently. "You did this hacking thing, didn't you?" He demanded.

She kept silent and looked at him.

"You did this, didn't you?!"

Her eyes dropped but then she looked up. "I loved you. I still do."

"You did this, didn't you?! Damn it! Answer me."

They stared at each other for quite a long time.

"I did. Aren't you happy now? After all the trouble you got into because of her, you finally got back to what she did. She's completely ruined."

His jaw clenched painfully. He shut his eyes tightly and prevented himself from screaming in rage.

"I did it for you," her voice said so softly. "I love you, Dilandau."

Then he felt her lips on his.

Everything went blank for a moment. But then he heard a sob not far from them.

He quickly pulled away, as if he was burned and looked back to see wide green eyes filled with tears of hurt and betrayal.

"Hitomi, I---"

"Don't," she interrupted through a tear-filled voice. "Don't you dare fill me in with your lies."

"Hitomi, listen---"

"Why should I? So you can trick me into believing you?!" Her voice didn't rise. But the intensity of hurt and betrayal did. "For a moment I thought I was so mean to say that you're untrustworthy."

He opened his mouth to speak but she raised her hand to silence him. And though he wanted so much to just make her listen, the tears running down her cheeks were enough to make him comply with what she wanted.

"I was going to apologize for all the mean things I said. For saying I hated you when I didn't. But now I changed my mind. You allied with her so you can get back at me for all the trouble that I always was, for being your stupid burden. I thought we were beginning to be close friends but it turns out that you truly do hate me. But I must congratulate you."

Forcing a smile, she looked at him. "Congratulations, Dilandau. You succeeded in accomplishing what students here in school couldn't. You didn't break my heart. You pulverized it."

She spun around and walked towards the taxi Hiko had hailed for her back at home.

His mind reeled at what was happening. But he can't let her go. He can't allow her to think that he hated her, that he did this to her. She never was trouble. She never was his stupid burden. She was one of the best things that happened to him however he tried to deny it.

"Hitomi, wait!" He strode towards her and caught her arm. "Please, listen to me," he pleaded.

She didn't look at him as he continued to plead for her to listen. She just worked on having her arm released. But he gripped it firmly, not wanting to let go.

"Let me go!" She exclaimed after some time.

"Just listen to me."

"You can talk all you want. I'm not going to believe you anyway. Now let me go!"

"I won't until you listen and believe me."

She looked up at him and glared through tear-filled green orbs. "Let me go this instant!"

"Hitomi," his chest tightened painfully for unknown reasons as she resumed her struggles. "Please believe me. I wouldn't do this to you."

She laughed bitterly. "But you just did. You got your revenge now so go celebrate with your girlfriend."

"No, Hitomi." He said almost desperately, not caring how pathetic he sounded or looked at that moment. "You have to believe me. I wouldn't do---"

"Let me go, Dilandau!"

"I won't."

She glared fiercely. And before he realized what happened, she had slapped him hard and wrenched her arm free of his hold.

He was stunned. His feet wouldn't move as the taxi drove away.

He just felt hurt… he felt empty.

He raised a hand on his stinging cheek and let his tears fall.

~tbc~

**Author's Note: **Please don't hate me for this. Anyway, do you remember something about a slap? Well, I hope you do coz those who asked for it from Intruder Alert got it now. I've got **good news and **bad news **depending on how you'd take it.**

      You do remember my policy about not wanting to extend ten chapters so that those who'd want to read it could still catch up. **And since this is chapter nine, I'd end this in the next chapter**. But then, **I don't know how to rush this one especially I got accustomed to its pace so I'm really lost on what to do. Anyway, I remember people telling me back at Intruder Alert to not end this story until I think it's dragging or whatever. So I think ****I might end this at chapter ten but make a continuation on a next one. That's it. Decide whether it's bad or good news but it's still under serious thinking for now.**

      Thanks to **CelesteSpring** for reviewing 'Standing at the Edge of the Earth'. I appreciate it. I love that line, too. ^^,

      To **the original esca chick, actually that's just another way to say shut up. Lolz. When you suck something, you can't talk especially if what you're sucking is as big as a doorknob. About where it came from, it's always used in my sister's class (my favorite class in my school) and my sister was suggesting about it and I just so like those kids that I placed their phrase here although they don't use it anymore ^^, But for Hitomi here, it's a bit double-bladed coz she also hopes that sucking a doorknob would make that person choke to death.**

      To **MysticalDreamer32, I think it's because ff had this no-same-penname thing going on. About not rushing, I don't know. I just type and that's about it.**

      To **Catalina/Cai, the last one was a flashback. There was a scene before when Hitomi went to sleep and Dilandau came across Hiko… well you know the rest. It was also about that time that he learned about things that Hitomi was keeping from him.**

      To **SabrinaYutsuki**, e-mail you, check ^^,

      To **one_mean_rabbit**, great? That's too much. But I will be like that, in my dreams. Lolz.

      To **My Silver Flame, the grades are also in the computers as school record. That's how it is in my school so once you do something, the shame of it all. And Mei? Lolz. Wrong guess ^^, There's someone more evil. Lolz.**

      To **Moon Smurf, it's been so long. I thought you stopped reading.**

      To **Xen003, if you kill me, the story is hanging. *evil laugh***

      To **Laochgael**, that's so nice to know ^^, Another converted one. Lolz. Hope this chapter didn't make you change your mind.

      Till the next chapter then… **Thanks for the support ^^,**


	10. Take a plunge for the worst

**Title: **Intruder Alert: Take Two

**Author: **Frostmourne

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vision of Escaflowne so don't sue me…

**Chapter Dedication: **Diesty-chan, Night of the Raven, the original esca chick, Mistress Freak, Laochgael, Mad Meg Askevron, supergirl6, naria4, blue ice 2, misty, winds of fortune,           , Fictional-gal, MysticalDreamer32, Orange7, SabrinaYutsuki, TT, megami-sama, Catelina, Magicman/Smokegirl, Always Dreaming, Izzy, Moon Smurf, My Silver Flame , Amy, YingFa8, Xen003, dilly-sammas luver

**Summary: **Popular guy, Dilandau Albatou, had finally met his match in this green-eyed, short-tempered girl from America. Sparks flew between them from the start and intensified when they found out that they were actually engaged to each other. But when it seemed that they had settled the negative sparks between them, more embers glow from the outside.

**Chapter 10: Take a plunge for the worst**

Hitomi's tears raced down her cheeks as the taxi drove away. She couldn't block out what had happened. It was painful. The person she had learned to trust and care for had betrayed her. He had hurt her. She could still remember what she had come across with when she stepped out of the taxi after telling the taxi driver to wait.

Dilandau and his girlfriend were staring at each other. And when the girl spoke, her heart broke. His betrayal came slamming hard on her face.

_"I did. Aren't you happy now? After all the trouble you got into because of her, you finally got back to what she did. She's completely ruined."_

She had looked away then. She couldn't bear to see the smirk that would appear on his lips at his apparent success on getting back at her. Then she heard the girl once more and she could not stop herself from looking back at the couple.

_"I did it for you. I love you, Dilandau."_

They had kissed.

She should not have cared at all. But when she saw them, the hurt the betrayal made her feel intensified. And she wasn't able to hold back a sob. He had pulled away and had tried to fool her some more.

"I should have known better that to trust you," Hitomi sobbed as more tears escaped her eyes.

Hiko lay on his bed, thinking about the mess that was currently happening and the mess that was yet to come.

When Hitomi had arrived home, he had seen her tear streaked face. It was obvious that everything didn't go well enough between her and Dilandau. He tried talking to her about what had happened but she just pushed him out of her room.

And then another bad news came. He had learned from his friends in America that Allen and the rest of Hitomi's friends had actually had all their outings and everything about them have a budget cut. And now they've just confirmed it. The popular group of Hitomi would be coming here.

It wasn't a problem for the group being rich people's children and having had traveled to other countries before. Yukari have a relative in Tokyo and the rest could just simply stay with her.

'Now what?' He mused tiredly. 'Dilandau and Allen are sure to meet. And I can tell perfectly that Dilandau and Hitomi aren't just on-off friends. I'm pretty sure that at least one of them has got feelings for the other. If not, then I'm going crazy.'

"Dilandau," she whispered as she stepped closer to him and reached out a hand.

He stiffened. "Don't."

Her ice-blue eyes reflected hurt and she withdrew her hand in midair. "I---"

"Don't."

He sounded empty. Not raging mad, not threatening. Not even harsh. Just empty. And genuinely hurt.

"Please, I---"

"Just don't."

Clover looked at Dilandau's back with hurt.

He would never choose her no matter what she does. She was never good enough. Perhaps she was wrong. Perhaps getting Hitomi out of the way wasn't such a good idea after all. It only ended up with Dilandau getting even more hurt.

And it got her hurt, too. Now knowing full blast that Dilandau will never be hers.

Letting her tears drop to her cheeks, she whispered her sorry and walked back to her car, knowing full well that Dilandau would have nothing to do with her anymore.

Mr. Kanzaki knocked on his daughter's door. He had dinner brought up to her room a while ago. Perhaps she was through. There weren't any answer. Maybe she was asleep.

He let himself in, seeing her face down on her bed. But as he neared her, he could hear her sobs. His heart wrenched painfully. He did this to his daughter, to his beloved little Tomi.

Sitting down beside her on the bed, he stroked her shoulder-length hair affectionately, comfortingly. She stiffened and struggled more to control her sobbing.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Just cry. Daddy will be here," he said softly.

Her tension seeped out and she sat up to look at her father through tear-blurred emeralds. He was looking at her sadly, apologetically, comfortingly. She had missed the comfort and the protection. And she couldn't help it. She cried again.

Her father drew her in a hug, rubbing her back soothingly. "I'm really sorry for all this, Tomi. I didn't know that you were suffering."

She cried even more.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you make Hiko not tell me and your Mom?"

She continued crying and struggled for coherency through her sobs. "I… I… I d-don't… want… t-to wo-worry… any… one."

He closed his eyes and hugged her closer. "It will all be okay soon. Daddy will make everything okay."

But it had another effect. Hitomi cried harder.

"What's wrong?"

"W-would… co-could y-you make… him… hate… me… l-less? Could… you m-make… me… h-hate him… less, too?"

He didn't know who she was referring to. Perhaps it was Allen. He could've learned of Hitomi's engagement with Dilandau and had had a huge fight with Hitomi over the phone.

"I will try, sweetheart. I will try."

~*A few days later*~

"Why isn't your brother down here?"

Celena looked at her dad. "He must not be in the mood to eat again."

"He's been like that since he went home very much upset," Mrs. Albatou noted. "That was many days ago. Do you happen to know what happened?"

She nodded. "I think he had a really serious fight with Hitomi."

Instead of looking angry, Donkirk Albatou seemed pleased. "Finally."

Mrs. Albatou frowned. "What are you so pleased about?"

"Don't you see? If he can get this imbalanced because of a fight with Ryu's little girl, that means he is affected by her. It means our son has finally learned lessons of the heart."

"I agree with you. But if my son continues this display of whatever it is," Mrs. Albatou stated. "I will personally have the two of them talk this fight over! I will not have my son moping around."

He didn't want to leave his room. All he wanted to do was stay there forever. Hanging around Hitomi sometimes had its downfall. And this was one of it.

As much as he wanted to hate Mei and especially Clover for all that they caused, he couldn't. He learned through Hitomi that hating was not such a good thing. He could remember Hiko's voice relating episodes in both his and Hitomi's life where they learned to forgive.

It would have been easier for him if he hadn't let himself get messed up emotionally and mentally by Hiko and especially by Hitomi. If he could just hate everyone and continue to brood, it would be easier for him. He can go back to school and pretend nothing happened. If someone reminded him of it, he could just backhand that person.

But oh no! He just had to learn to be nicer. He just had to be contaminated with her attitude.

This mess was much from his doing. If he hadn't just run out on his past and finished it properly, there wouldn't have been split ends bursting from his more normal present. 

As much as Hitomi doesn't keep grudges, this misunderstanding is really a big thing. If he could only make it clear to her, perhaps there'd be chances that she'd forgive him and maybe not even hate him. But this was big. And she sure would not be listening and believing him, much more than she'd allow him to come near her again.

He was frustrated. He can't talk to her now. He has to let her calm down a little. But he can't help but feel restless. It was like another batch of wrong events would come his way.

When he thought things could go well, things just have to get so out of hand. Sometimes, he just wanted to drown himself in the tub or even hang himself.

Everything to him was just so darn frustrating. He couldn't even understand why he was feeling this way, why he so desperately needed to make Hitomi forgive him.

"F***ing s***!! I'm insane! Why would I need her to forgive me?!" He ranted as he paced his room agitatedly back and forth. "She's nothing to me! Just some damn pest I want to get rid off! Yeah, nothing but a damn pest!"

He stopped in front of the full length mirror and glared at the reflection of himself. Although glaring, his reflection spoke so much more than anger and confusion. There was hurt and fear… fear of losing someone… someone so important that he'd destroy or change just for that someone.

"Yeah, right," he said sarcastically, angrily. "Nothing but a damn pest! And I'm here being such a pathetic as****e trying to convince myself that she's really nothing!"

He punched the mirror, breaking it to many pieces and cutting his beautiful, white skin. However he hated to admit it, he knew. She had become someone very important to him, however unconsciously it had started. Or else, he wouldn't have acted like a miserable moron, throwing away his pride and pleading… no… more like begging Hitomi to listen. And he wouldn't be this mentally and emotionally messed up.

~*Two days later*~

"I wonder what really happened to Dilandau."

"Yeah. How come he's not coming to school since we saw him go home that lunch time?"

"Do you think Kanzaki had something to do with this?"

"Maybe. She's a witch after all."

"That's it!" Celena slammed her hand on the table. "Can't everybody just f***ing shut up?!"

Everyone in the cafeteria just looked at her in shock. They didn't expect her to react that way or even simply react.

"Calm down, Celena," said Merle, standing up and motioning for Celena to follow her outside.

Celena glared at everyone before moving out with Merle.

"Do you think that Kanzaki witch has gotten into her, too?"

"Oh my! That witch---"

"Didn't you all hear Celena?! F***ing shut up!" Mei suddenly burst out, glaring at most students.

The students looked at each other in shock. And so did the rest of Celena, Merle, and Mei's friends.

"Now what is going on?" Van muttered, looking at his friends from their table just four tables away from where Celena and her group usually eat. "Didn't Mei dislike Hitomi very much?"

The rest of the table's occupants looked as puzzled as Van.

"But they were just so---" Celena raved once again as she paced the rooftop to and fro.

"I know that," Merle cut in. "But as I said, you have to keep your cool or things would get more out of hand than it already is."

"But they were just so---"

"Yeah. But then, do you think this would be good on us OR on Hitomi? They'd probably say that Hitomi's doing some hocus pocus on us to get us to side her. Remember, there are still rumors of cheating and hacking tagged on her name. We still have to get to the bottom of that and clear her up."

"But---"

Merle was about to interrupt. But Celena blurted out what she needed to say.

"Dilandau and Hitomi are having a gap!"

The pink-haired girl clamped her mouth together and stared at Celena for a while. "What?"

"I think the fight many days ago just escalated."

"What do you mean?"

"When he went home that time, he just sulked in his room. But when I saw him at home after some students saw him cut his classes and go home at lunch time some days back, he was different."

"How different?"

"He didn't just sulk. He was blowing up and then he'd just seem so agitated and he kept on burning hot and cold if you know what I mean."

"Like changing from raging to distant and then agitated to very calm and quiet. Then---"

"Yes. All those stuff. And most of the time, he's just plainly… uh scared."

"Scared? Celena, I think you just had a major brain damage. Dilandau? Scared? Are you crazy?"

"I don't really know. But it's really like he's scared that something would happen."

Merle thought for a moment as she looked at her friend. "Do you think something happened that day Dilandau suddenly went home?"

"I think so. But I don't know how to approach him. He's not just scary like he usually is when he's just had a serious fight with Hitomi. He's… I don't really know… but he's so different. Like he's not even thinking about reality. Like he's brooding somewhere in his mind about something really serious. And if you jerk him out, he'd jerk your life out."

Merle hesitated for a while. "Do you think… do you think your bro is… is in love?"

"I've never seen someone in love looking so deadly and so plain… weird."

"Hey, he had a fight with Hitomi and they haven't been talking for more than two weeks. Do you think someone in love would be happy with that setting?"

"But I said he just started being this… uh… different when he went home that lunch time."

Merle sighed in exasperation. "I never thought Dilandau and Hitomi's relationship could get THIS complicated. I'm not even so sure if they're really on to some thing. Your parents see them very angry with each other but they're okay with that. And we see them hating and annoying each other and then boom. The next time around they spend time together and you are ordered to leave Hitomi with Dilandau. Then…"

Celena's focus faded on Merle's ranting on past events regarding her twin and her friend. Something was nagging at her about all this. "Do you think my parents had engaged them? I mean, my parents and her parents are REALLY good friends. Besides, this is a good marriage if you look at it in parents' perspective… good family for their children, joined international companies, good-looking grand children. Am I ringing any bells or what?"

The pink-haired girl fell immediately silent at Celena's question. Now that she thought about it, it did seem likely. "I think that's it! I mean they hate each other but then they suddenly spend time together and your parents are even happier. Then, when Dilandau got in trouble because of Hitomi, your dad didn't do anything but just have him grounded and he looks even pleased that Dilandau is actually looking out for Hitomi. And they even have to go to places together even if at first they don't want to."

"This means if they were truly engaged, this had been purely parents-decided-engagement. Hitomi's parents and my parents made it."

Merle nodded at Celena's statement. "But then, they started becoming real friends. That's why even when they're nice and they are together they really insist that they're just friends. Because they really ARE just friends! Now what, Celena?"

"I don't know. But I think my bro had just about discovered that he doesn't just see her as a forced fiancée or something even if he denies it."

"That is logical. Considering you said he was burning hot and cold. But how did he discover that? No offense but your bro is just so stubborn and he takes pride in being able to be above those love things or any display of it."

Celena suddenly gasped. "Do you think that Hitomi came to school and he and Dilandau had an unpleasant… encounter?"

"Oh no! Viole and I were in here that day and from here we saw Manhattan's car drive away from near the school gate. And if Dilandau was said to have went home that lunch time---"

"He could have had a brush off with Clover and maybe Hitomi came to the scene and heard something she wasn't supposed to hear or---"

"Maybe she misinterpreted something wrong and…"

They looked at each other. 

"We seriously need to know where this engagement stands now. Hitomi hasn't been coming to school as well as Hiko. And it may be that they're going to be either transferred next semester or even shipped off back to America."

"I need to talk to Viole. He or someone in their group have to talk to Dilandau."

"And I will try on Hitomi while you hold Mei and the rest of the school out from suspicion," Celena decided.

"But why?" Donkirk Albatou asked his friend for the nth time.

"As I said, we may have been rash about the decision."

"Why?"

Ryu sighed. He was about to repeat his answer again but Donkirk made his questions clearer.

"Why do you think it's been rash?"

"We didn't really take into consideration that our children may have had other serious relationships then. They could've been at war with each other."

"But what about all those times that---"

"We may have interpreted it all wrong. We've jumped to a conclusion about everything."

"But they get along now."

"Yes. Now. But what about their former lives that we've ruined with our inconsideration? We are the parents. We're supposed to do things to help their lives become more livable, easier to handle. Not do something that would ruin them like this."

Donkirk thought intently. What if Celena had just interpreted wrongly about Dilandau? What if he had interpreted wrongly about his son? What if he's really miserable because he wanted out of this engagement?

He sighed. "I suppose we could just sacrifice whatever happens. It was our fault to begin with anyway."

Ryu nodded. "I'm glad you understand."

"So, when are we going to talk to them about this?"

"After a few days. My daughter needs some time to recover even a bit from what happened in school. I've told you about the circumstances."

"So you did. Well, I suppose you're right about the schedule. My son is not doing so well, too. He rarely leaves his room that is if he really does leave his room as some of the maids had claimed."

"What happened?"

"They said he just went home one lunch time looking so down. And that's strange considering the fact that my son never feels bad about something."

"I see. Perhaps---"

"Yes. The engagement may have something to do with this. You're right. We have to break this up and just take the consequences of what others here might say."

~*Two days later*~

"How is it?"

"I still couldn't talk to Hitomi," Celena said, looking slightly irritated. "Her phone is disconnected and when I called Hiko, he said he's not allowed to give the phone to Hitomi. How about Viole and the others?"

"There not doing so well. Viole told me that Dilandau's not answering their calls."

"Now what?"

"I honestly don't know. Do you think we should just leave them to arrange matters on their own?"

"Do you think we should?"

Merle just kept silent.

"I said open this door," Donkirk repeated, trying to hold his temper.

He wasn't really expecting Dilandau to do so. He was just hopelessly hoping like a father would on his son. But perhaps this was all pointless. Maybe he should just say it all out in a way that Dilandau would have preferred instead of some serious, fatherly talk.

"Dilandau, this is about---"

The door opened slightly and Dilandau's head peeked through. His son looked at him wearily. "I didn't hear you minutes ago. Guess I fell asleep."

Donkirk looked at his silver-haired boy. He looked pretty tired for someone who had been locking himself up in a room full of things to do for relaxation. "Are you okay?"

Dilandau nodded. "Is this about---"

"I'm not going to comment about you not going to school for the past few days. But I need you to get dressed and come with me to discuss things regarding the engagement."

Ruby eyes widened slightly and there seems to be some sparkle there before he went inside his room. Was he just imagining it or was that sparkle somewhat close to hope?

Maybe he was being so inconsiderate. Dilandau really did want to be out of the engagement.

Hitomi stared at the well polished conference table, oblivious to her father's concerned look. She sighed. How was she going to face Dilandau? She didn't want her father to worry. She has to make it look like there wasn't anything wrong.

A few minutes later, the conference room opened. She didn't look up. She knew they were here.

He on the other hand looked at Hitomi. She wasn't looking at him but on the conference table. It was obvious to him that she's not only mad at him, but that she hates him as well. But he had to try. It wasn't in his system to let go of something he wanted. He's a bastard as*****, true. But he's not going to just drop this, not when he knew he was going to kick himself if he lost this fight.

He sat next to her and continued to look at her. "Hitomi?" He whispered cautiously.

She ignored him.

The two parents looked at each other before their children. The children were sure puzzling them.

"Perhaps you two need to talk for a few minutes?" Mr. Kanzaki asked.

Hitomi didn't move but Dilandau looked at him hopefully. "May we?"

The two parents nodded and left the conference room. A few minutes of silence was what took Dilandau to take the initiative to talk. He sighed, gathering courage and looked at his fiancée. "Hitomi, I---"

"Please. I'm tired. Can't we just---"

"Let's fix this. It isn't what you think. You have to believe me."

"I heard---"

"You didn't hear everything! Only those that would seem so wrong to you!"

She abruptly looked at him and glared, anger radiating from her whole being. "Don't even put me in the wrong just to defend your lies!"

"I am NOT lying to you!"

She stood up and glared down harder at him. "I don't care what you say! I heard you and I even saw you! Why don't you just go and enjoy her then. You know, for celebration," she muttered sarcastically. "And oh, can I be one of the godmother of your children in case you get her pregnant?"

His temper rose and he stood up. "What---"

"Now I understand why those guys in the mall said all those things to me. You---"

"Who told you?"

"It's none of your f***ing business!"

"Who told you?" He asked again, voice louder.

Hitomi glared defiantly and refused to answer him.

"WHO TOLD YOU?!" Dilandau demanded loudly.

"Do you think I'd tell you? It's not really that important anyway!" She hissed. "I shouldn't have thought we can be real friends. I should've known that you were planning something big on me with your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Another one of your lies! You were kissing her! But oh yeah, you even go to bed with other girls so maybe she's really not your girlfriend but just one of your girls!"

His fists clenched painfully as his fingernails dug into his palms. "Hitomi, what I said back there is true. You have to believe me that I would NEVER do something to crush you!"

"Liar!"

"Why can't you just give me a chance and actually believe me?!"

"Because that would be the biggest mistake of my life!" Her tears started to glisten in her eyes and her voice dropped. It suddenly lost all its anger and just contained hurt. "Like me being friends with you… and actually letting you see… the real me by and by."

He looked at her with hurt. "So you regret all the time that---"

"Yes!" She said suddenly regaining her hostility. "I hate you so much!"

It was at that moment that the door opened and the two parents walked in.

"It's really confirmed then," Mr. Albatou sighed.

"What's confirmed?" Dilandau demanded.

Mr. Kanzaki looked at them seriously. "You two obviously don't get along and if we two force you together, you both will have a hard time and the marriage would be your greatest regret."

Dilandau's brows furrowed and Hitomi looked ready to have the world fall on her.

"So what exactly is going on?" She asked cautiously.

"The speech on the greatest regret," Dilandau interrupted. "Does it mean… does it mean we're both free from this engagement?"

Mr. Albatou sighed and nodded. "Yes."

Both teenagers for a moment had a pained expression and it confused the two grown ups.

"Aren't you two happy?" Mr. Kanzaki asked with confusion.

Hitomi looked away and took a deep breath. She then looked back at their dads and smiled, looking really happy. She had to wonder though why she had to force herself to smile convincingly when originally this announcement would make her jump for joy and throw a celebratory party. Maybe she just felt bad that they hadn't settled their fight yet and now, there would be no reason for them to fix it. They could be enemies like they originally wanted which deep inside her she could honestly admit she didn't want anymore.

Dilandau glanced at Hitomi and saw her smile. That hurt for reasons he couldn't understand, for reasons he didn't want to understand. So she was really waiting for this. And to think he thought they were getting along. Was this how it felt when he had dumped all those girls? Was this how it was when after the girls did everything they wouldn't normally do he just dismissed them without any second thoughts?

'I'm not a weakling. Two can play this game,' he thought angrily, trying to save the last of his pride. "Great," he said in a convincingly happy voice. "Finally." He turned to Hitomi and gave her a mocking smile. "What can I say? I had a blast of time."

It was even more painful than when she had to leave America permanently and she couldn't understand why. Dilandau had betrayed her even before this meeting. So why did it hurt even more now that she could see plainly that he didn't really consider her as a friend, that he was just toying with her all along?

"Same here," she said, giving Dilandau her best shot at copying his mocking look. "Well, it's settled then. Thank goodness! For a moment there I thought I'd be really stuck with you."

He scoffed. "Likewise."

"It's over then. Dad, let's go?"

Mr. Kanzaki nodded. He never knew his daughter hated Dilandau this much that she acted so scornful even if front of them. He looked at Donkirk before leading his daughter away.

Dilandau ignored the pointed look his father was giving him. To hell with the scolding for being so openly contemptuous! He was just saving what's left of him.

Hitomi looked back and their eyes met for a brief moment and he couldn't understand her blank expression.

When the door closed, he was still staring at it.

"Yes, it's over," he said faintly as he forced a smile.

~end~

**Author's Note:** Really am short of time so I think I'd skip on the replies and I might get back on that the next time around if ever there would be. *bows apologetically* I know the ending is a bit bad but I tried to make them make up but it seemed unlikely especially with what was going on with others around them as well. This ending is for those who like a sad ending. But for those who want a continuation and want me to take my usual pace, I'm going to make a next one on this. And hopefully I'd be able to put that up soon.

      Thanks to **Colerachel**** for reviewing Intruder Alert even when it's long been history.**

      **To everyone who's been with me and has kept on making me know that they're still around through their feedbacks, thank you very, very much. As long as people still want this thing around enough to send me reviews, I'm going to continue trying to write this no matter what happens. TO THE REVIEWERS: DON'T FORGET THAT YOU MAKE THIS POSSIBLE.**

      I guess this is it for others then. Those who like this ending may stop here but for **those who'd want to join me in the next part, you're all welcome to take another ride. ^_^ Well then, tell me what you think of this ^_~ And do forgive me for any error I have incurred in this story grammatically or what.**


End file.
